Of Rivals and Oniichans
by Nispedana
Summary: [Fem!Luffy. Post-War. R. Harem!] The adventures of an infamous female captain made of rubber, during and after she experiences the worst hell of her life, along with the people who'd help her through it. (Image not mine).
1. Innocence

**Note:** First of all I know many dislike fem! Luffy and R. Harems, but I'd appreciate if everyone who got to this page would give it a try. I'll do my best to make this worth it. And as for my other readers—don't kill me! I swear I'm almost done with 'The Hunter Club's next chapter as well!

 **Also:** Shout out to a close internet friend for forcing me to write this long-sleeping bunny of mine down. I bet many my readers from other fandoms hate us both right now. xD

 **Question:** I'm considering genderbending Boa Hancock as well and, after discussion, then I thought to make the others eunuch-like men if I do. What do you think? Boa Hancock is in the harem, whether she's a girl or boy, but yeah…

 **WARNING:** This occurs during the Marineford arc. Spoilers ahead (probably) to those who hasn't finished it yet.

 **Disclaimer:** OP is Eichiro Oda's property. I am merely a fan. The cover/fanart-to-be-used for the first few chaps isn't mine either (I can't find who it is tho, even with google search. _Tell me_ _if you know_!). I'll draw one when I find the time, and it'll definitely SUCK (esp. compared to the one I'm using now) but hopefully it'll be decent enough to look at. xD

* * *

…

* * *

 _Her feet buckles until it finally gives way, rendering her on all fours, powerless as she tries to reach his vivre card—_ his _sign of life—unaware of the looming threat standing in front of her._

" _LUFFY!" He yells as desperately as he can, praying it reaches her on time. She lifts her head as she hears his calls, hands still hovering to get that piece of paper, and she barely registers that she's about to get killed._

She's going to die.

 _But she doesn't. He will never allow her to._

 _So he gathers all the strength he can muster to run to her—to do_ anything _he can to save her. When he sees her safe, he barely even registers the red hot arm that has already impaled his heart._

 _In the back of his mind, he can hear his precious beads fall down, and his eyes met hers that have grown wide at what she's seeing. He is sorry she has to see this._

 _He feels the arm abruptly pulling away from him and he falls on her, directing his head to land on her shoulder. She is shaking, and he can tell she can't even bring herself to lift her hands._

 _He wants to apologize to her, for causing her such an emotional would, but his body is at its limit already._

 _But despite his very life being drained away, he holds her—the only woman he loved—close, as tightly as he could with the last bit of strength he has, even if only for a moment. He tells her a message for everyone, because he knows she will survive this._

" _Even if when I'm so worthless…" he breathes out. "…even when I am a child of a demon…_

"Thank you for loving me. "

 _For making me feel glad that I ever lived._

* * *

天真

CHAPTER 1: Innocence

* * *

FOOSHA VILLAGE  
 _10 Years Prior_

"HELPP MEEEE! I'M GONNA DDDIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

His eyes widened as he heard her voice and he whipped his head to Sabo, who had a similar expression. "LUFFY!" They yelled and simultaneously put as much force towards their tiny little legs to propel them forward and sprinted towards the voice they've been looking for (for the last two _hours_ ).

There was no doubt that Luffy angered a beast that she had no business dealing with alone (again), thinking it could be her dinner when it was much more likely that it was the other way around.

They caught up to them just in time to see the giant tiger gaining momentum to crush her with its teeth—when _one_ of its fangs would be enough. They put all their power towards their pipes and hit its head at the same time.

They puffed out all the tiredness and—with foreheads wrinkled in worry—their eyes quickly scanned through the displaced dust to look for their sister. She's on her butt—unharmed—watching both of them with wide eyes. For a moment there they thought she was going to continue crying, only the tears were quickly replaced by stars and she raised her hand in excitement. "WHOA! ACE! SABO! You two are so awesome!" Then she laughed and raised her hands again. "Banzai!"

Only they weren't gonna laugh with her. Faces not hiding their annoyance, they jumped down the warm carcass and stomped to her direction, immediately placing two massive bumps on her head. "I-ITTE!" She cried, holding her head in pain. "What the hell was _that_ for?"

"You _idiot_!" They yelled, absolutely _livid,_ not that they could think of anything else to say. This was the closest to death Luffy had ever been in, and she was _close_. They even stretch her cheeks both sides to show their anger. This better be painful. "It could've easily killed you!"

"But way'm _strongwer_ nowr. I'wll jwust mwake my pwunchch as schrong as a bazweeka and—" But they shut her up by letting go of her stretched cheeks and she fell down at the force. By this time, Sabo had already calmed down a bit, sitting down next to Luffy, but Ace was still furious.

When Luffy sat back up, her head was once again met with his knuckles.

"—THE HECK!" Luffy roared and was about to kick Ace in retaliation when she saw his expression. This stopped her very-deadly-bone-breaking kick midair and she felt herself calm down a little. Sabo looked at them alternately and only smiled in understanding.

"How the hell do we protect you when you keep doing things like this?" He whispered, but it was loud enough to be heard. His soft expression hardened once more, and she shivered. "Do that again, and I will cut ties with you." He announced with venom and whipped his head away.

"You friggin' brat." He mumbled and went to run to a cove to brood and genuinely wondered what would happen if Luffy was gone.

He shuddered at the thought.

...

Luffy, the crybaby who cried whenever she felt like crying, was bawling and Makino gave her all the food in her fridge to calm her down. "Ace _hates_ me again!"

"He's just worried." Sabo told her, nibbling on the tiny chicken leg he managed to get. "You did almost die in front of us, you know."

"I vwon't die," She announced, large servings of viand inside her mouth. "I'm schill gwonna be Pirwate King."

"Not with that thoughtlessness." Sabo explained. "You need to be more careful."

"Eeehh." Luffy droned, swallowed her food, and made a face. "But I _am_ careful."

"NO YOU'RE NOT."

"Tsk."

Sabo face-palms and Makino just laughs. "Just say you're sorry and you'll tell them if you're going to get a massive dinner for all of you." She said, making a hand gesture to show how large the catch could be.

Luffy drooled at the imagined meat and she grinned, running to look for Ace…

…who lasted exactly 4 seconds under her apologetic pout, before telling her he forgives her.

 **...**

"Yay! WE'RE BROTHERS AGAIN!" Luffy announced with a yell that could probably be heard all the way from Windmill village. She ran to give him a high-five when she arrived at the tree-house.

Sabo smiled. "You realize you're a girl."

"Yeah."

"So you're our 'sister'."

She frowned. "Maybe. But together we're _brothers_."

Sabo realized 'brothers and sister' may sound too long for Luffy, so "Brothers it is, then…" he said and then looked behind her. "Where's Ace?"

"Still in the cove."

"Why?"

"He won't say but I think he's training." She made a face. So cute. "Then he forces me to go away or else I'm not his brother anymore again." She then turned her head to Sabo, who just wanted to pat her head.

"It's no fair!" Luffy mumbled bitterly, her rubbery cheeks blown up adorably big. "He gets stronger and stronger and I'm SURE it's just so I won't catch up." She gritted her teeth at that last sentence. "That _jerk_."

Sabo ruffled her hair. "It's not that we don't want you to catch up. We just want to be stronger than you every time you do." He grinned, revealing his broken teeth. "Otherwise, what kind of big brother are we if we can't protect you?"

"I don't always have to be protected though." She told him, eyebrows meeting with conviction. "I'll be a captain soon!"

"Yeah, but right now you're not."

"Errr…"

Sabo just chuckled and played with her adorable rubbery cheek. She occasionally puffed it out, with Sabo gladly poking the air out every time. As always, Luffy's anger easily dissipated and they laughed and played until Ace came and they all grin and go back to training.

 **…**

For the month that followed the three brothers sparred together as always and they could feel their strengths getting better every day, taking their break naps in their tree house resting in each others' warmth.

A couple more weeks in and Luffy could handle a massive critter all on her own, surprising them every time.

Then they surprise themselves because Luffy absolutely _cannot_ catch up to them. So when she improved a step, they strived to make _three._

"Whaaat." Luffy pouted every time they showed off a new technique. "When did you learn that?!"

"Secret," they grinned, and they laughed and relished the subsequent attention the little girl would give them. And—when the technique is particularly impressive—they could even get her to _give them some of her meat_ (it's true!) if they teach her.

Every day was fun and filled with laughter and limitless dreams and ambitions.

They were happy, and it felt like it would last forever.

.

.

And then Sabo died, and three became two.

 **…**

They cried their hearts out during the next several nights, never letting go of the other's hand. They only had each other now, after all, and it would stay that way for many years that followed.

He watched her sleep since then, and he only dozed off when her nightmares ended.

There was no way he was going to lose his sister, too.

 **...**

* * *

Luffy thought Ace was being more over-protective than usual. He no longer allowed her to fight monsters she just _knew_ she could take on, he no longer allowed her to get near water if he was not at least a meter away from him, and he even killed their dinner before she got to do her finishing shots!

She knew it was because of Sabo, but _still_.

Heck—he never even let her play with other boys!

"Ace." She finally said, after much thought (which really wasn't that much, considering it was Luffy). "You're being stupid."

"What?"

 _"Stupid."_

His nose twitched at this. "If I'm stupid, you're the biggest idiot in the whole world."

She gasped a little at this, offended. "I am _not_ ," she said, voice squeaking a little. "And who gives _you_ the right to determine that?"

"I'm your brother!" He announced, as if that explains everything. "And you follow _my_ rules! That's just how it is. _Baaaka._ " Then his annoyed expression turned smug. "You can't even land a kick on me."

Luffy just tried to kick him after that, all the way til' bed time.

天真

All was nice and well between the sworn siblings for a long time, until a realization came about.

Ace was not even thirteen, then, when he realized his intentions towards Luffy may not be as brotherly as he thought.

When he was eleven he beat a couple of thugs, accidentally saving a pair of girls his age. His popularity sky rocketed and he suddenly had a reservoir of girls wanting to hold his hand, his arm, or even kiss him. A few weeks later and he had already kissed almost every cute girl in town.

The kisses were nice, he thought, and many of them were very pretty girls from noble families. But he didn't think much of it though nor had he ever had the impulse to do it (with the same girl) again.

But then every time he saw Luffy—a little girl _three_ whole _years younger_ than he was—he was always forced to fight the urge to kiss her.

.

.

He never did, of course.

Unfortunately, Luffy's an extremely affectionate (and adorable) kid and when she was happy she was definitely going to hug the person closest to her (which was him) and if she was _really_ happy (i.e. getting to eat a whole massive animal for herself) he'll even get a peck on the cheek.

Then puberty came crushing down on them and it all became a hell-of-a-lot harder.

So… he sailed a year earlier.

"He sails at 16!? Then I will sail when I turn 15!" Luffy yelled, stomped, and otherwise threw a tantrum in front of the village (and their set of bandits) seeing him of.

"No. You will sail at 17." Ace commanded and authoritatively crossed his arms. "You're a girl. You need more training."

"I'm strong!"

"Not strong enough."

"You _Jerk_!" She growled and she launched at him, making his face the target of her pistol-like punch. He avoided it by turning his head, but then he saw her face and she used her elasticity to try to kick him on the knee. He was too surprised by what he'd seen that he didn't even avoid losing his balance, barely feeling the pain in his back as he fell strongly on the grass.

She straddled him so he wouldn't be able to escape and she punched his face repeatedly, unable to hear the yells of the villager.

He raised his hand a bit, to stop the villagers from approaching, taking every hit that Luffy threw at his face. His eyes never left her face.

Luffy was crying— _sobbing_ —and he was frozen in place since it was the first time he had seen her cry since Sabo, and he honestly didn't know what to do.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Makino go between them and the villagers and soon urged everyone to give them room. "They'll be fine." She said. "It's their way of saying good bye." He could hear even Dadan tell the villagers to suck it up and leave the kids some space, and finally they were alone.

Luffy continued placing one more punch on him—a weak one—while she straddled him still. "Sabo left. And you're leaving two years earlier." She finally voiced out. "You want to get away _that_ much?!"

His heart clenched and he wanted to say _that isn't it_ , but something's stuck in his throat. He wanted to say something comforting and he almost did, but then he sat up and she slid down hitting a rather sensitive spot and havoc was wrecked in his senses.

He practically pushed the thirteen-year-old as he stood up, turning to his boat. It was then that he felt a tug on his shirt. "Ace… why are you leaving so early?" she asked once more, albeit her voice was more commanding than one that just came out from a bawling session.

"The earlier I go, the earlier I get to do what we promised." He said, turning his head to her direction, and hoped she stopped asking. But the statement induced an airy 'pssh' from the girl behind him, right after she very audibly sniffed in her snot.

"Then why can't _I_ go earlier as well?"

"Because you're a girl."

"I don't see your point." She then impatiently crossed her arms. "You're lying aren't you?"

He turned and sees her eyes were still a bit red from crying, and snot unabashedly drooping down her nose, and he thought she's adorable as ever. They stay silent for a while, staring each other down, until he sighed… knowing full well he couldn't really reason with her anymore. Not without saying the truth: which absolutely will remain unsaid.

Ace opened up his arms and she, after a second of ponder, walked towards him and went inside it. He enveloped her inside his arms, and he rested his chin on her head (and silently wonders how tall she'll be when they meet again). "Whatever my reason, I'm doing it for you."

"Whhhaaaat."

He held her closer, partly so that she won't ask anymore questions. Unfortunately, it meant her face was against his skin and he could feel her breath vibrate throughout his body. It didn't help when Luffy embraced him tighter, the well-built protective form that—to her—had always emanated strength.

He forced his senses to calm down a bit and took the opportunity to memorize her scent, her voice, and the feel of her body against his.

It took a lot of willpower to part with her, and—due to her own reluctance to let go—he sensed the feeling was mutual. He allowed his hand to stay on her shoulder, just so he could remain in contact with her, and he accidentally looked into her dilating eyes and increasingly reddening face.

His thoughts stopped at that. Was this _really_ how a woman looked at someone she saw as a brother?

Then it hit him.

 _Could it be?_ He asked himself, a little disbelieving.

 _Does she think of him the same way?_

He gulped and his hand found its way on the side of her face, partly to see how she'd react. Her eyes remained on him, as if she was doing the same thing: memorizing his face.

Something particularly violent attacked his stomach—but oddly in a good way—and something felt stuck on his throat. His head slowly dipped down, eyes on her lips, but he realized what he's doing, and he stopped midway.

He ruffled her hair instead, before letting go and jumping on his boat.

"BYE, Luffy!" He yelled, forcing a grin, as his less-than-steady hands try to untie the knots. "See you s—"

He was cut off when he felt hands on his face and his body gently being turned and pulled, shortly followed by a soft pressure on his lips. His eyes widened, and the first thing he saw was her characteristically innocent grin. But by the time he realized what has happened, he was already drifting away.

Unfortunately, it seemed that he did manage to untie the knots.

.

.

"E-Eh?" He finally managed to utter out, when he was already a few dozen meters away from shore, right in the middle of the unswimmable coral seas and with the only boat left in the island. "O-OI! LUFFY!" he yelled, raising his hand and waved it to catch her attention. "Stretch your hands! Right NOW! OI!"

Meanwhile Luffy, who had not taken her eyes off Ace heard his calls. "He's yelling something..." she muttered and tilted her head in wonder of what he was saying. Then she saw him wildly waving his hands and she beamed and waved him off as well.

"BYE ACE!" She shouted. "See you sooooon!"

Then she remembered one of Dadan's (many) random stories that were supposed to scare her from sailing. "AND DON'T YOU GO GETTING SUCKED BY WHIRLPOOLS!" She yelled, thinking he could hear. Then she felt a bit worried. After all, Ace can be so stupid sometimes.

.

.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **CHAPTER 2: Recollection  
** Because Ace thinks getting well past the hormonal stage _must_ mean he'll be fine when he sees Luffy again. Right?

* * *

回忆

* * *

That's it for the pilot chap!  
Hope you enjoyed, and  
I'd appreciate knowing your thoughts (whatever they are)!  
They inspire me so.


	2. Recollection I

**Important! (Sort of):** I realized I _may_ have been a bit rash in uploading chapter 1… so I proofread it again and ended up adding a couple of lines (about a dozen. It was updated about  a day after it was published, so if you read it after that you've got no probs). They're not _that_ important, I just thought some of you who read as soon as it's published would wanna know. And no worries! It will _not_ happen again.

 **Note:** THANK YOU TO YOUR UNDYING SUPPORT YO! My old readers—*hugs*—and to my new ones: Welcome! Hahahha. Special hugs to my vocal readers. You inspire me so! And hopefully more people will join that group.

 **AD:** NEW POLL IS UP! NEW POLL IS UUUUUP! It's in my profile. Be sure to vote! (You may also vote via review. Or in Both).

 **CONFESSION CORNER:** The reason why I've put off writing an OP Story for so many years is because the crew's friggin' difficult to write if I want them to be funny, Ha-ha. I mean I find it hard to write (or even think)of the sort of humor the anime/manga has. And now that Luffy's female, I struggle with _her_ characterization, too, and I say this as a genben writer. Tips would be nice!

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's. Again, the fabulous LawxLuffyxAce cover image is NOT mine either. My drawing skills are nowhere near that awesome. xD

* * *

回忆

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Recollections – Part I**

NANOHANA, ALABASTA  
Two Years Prior

"Hmn…" Ace frowned as he sat, finishing up his 99th plate. He left a message in Drum saying that he'd stay in Alabasta only for ten days. But after the eight day, he still couldn't find her, and that's when he got agitated. Maybe she wouldn't even _try_ to look for him, damn her.

It didn't really get easier when the ninth day came and he found out Blackbeard may be in this town called Erumalu because there was still no news of her crew's arrival.

He chewed on his meat a bit more harshly than usual.

And then he fell asleep.

He was woken up by the sensation of flying, followed by the realization that he was no longer in his seat, covered in rubble, along with a marine he distinctly remembered to be troublesome. The smoker guy started saying something when his thoughts drove back to Luffy.

He imagined actually meeting her and he grinned at the image, his insides swelling with eagerness. He knew what she looked like now, roughly, based on her wanted poster but it has been over _three years_ —

His line of thoughts stopped as he stared in front of him. "What is with all those wall punctures?"

"We went through there."

"…what?"

Smoker ignored him and grunted as he followed the massive tunnel of walls leading to whatever sent them flying. Ace shrugged and followed, primarily out of curiosity. As he walked through each hole he was again reminded of _her_ and how she has run across one of the island's longest cave in an attempt to find the legendary bat as big as a man (that also liked children and chewy substances).

It was something Sabo made up with to make sure she didn't explore that part of the island (it had a lot of snakes), but all Luffy heard was adventure.

He chuckled to himself like an idiot, just before noticing a family in their newly-opened dining room gaping at him. He bowed and apologized for the interruption, before heading his way.

 _She's probably still the same,_ he thought with a smirk and imagined how she'd react to seeing him, before his feet stopped at a thought: How will _he_ react?

He's now well past his hormonal stage. Seeing her again shouldn't be torture. He nodded at the conclusion and went on his way.

He found out shortly after that he was wrong. Very wrong.

He saw her eating as much as he had, gobbling up so much food into her rubber mouth that her eyes became slits and she had no idea he was there. She was her usual unruly self, and he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Then his face violently got shoved to the floor and, after a loud bellow yelling "Straw Hat!", she disappeared.

 **…**

He found them soonafter. It seemed that the Smoker guy had been hunting his sister down for a while and he watched as she nimbly avoided the attacks and even disappeared on him, only to realize that she just fell down a gap.

This made him cackle. That girl never changes.

Then she found her crew (hilariously luring the marines to the whole team) and they run. Ace knew Luffy can't use Haki yet, so he jumped down and showed off his newly acquired power, courtesy of the Old Man.

"Whoa, Ace!? You ate a devil fruit?" She yelled, sparkling, but as much as he wanted to chat right now (or something else) they needed to lose Smoker first.

"Ah." He said, facing the enemy. "I'll catch up to you later." This only made the smoker frown deeply, smoke quickly surrounding him—ready to attack.

"I don't know what your relationship is with her… but I'll take care of you, Fire Fist."

"He's my nii-chan!" He heard her tell her crew as they run and he smiled, almost forgetting he's in front of an enemy.

"You do know fire versus smoke is a pretty pointless fight, right?" was all he replied before allowing his arms and hands to self-combust. Smoker's eyes twitched a little but the man hid his intimidation well.

Ace smirked and crunched his knuckles, particularly energized to spar with an established marine after seeing his sister, absolutely ready to deal with the smoke aiming to kill him.

 **…**

He managed to lose Smoker to find the crew… only to find Luffy walking aimlessly all by herself. "Seriously?" he yelled as he looked at her from above one of the building's roofs. "It's like you're not _trying_ to escape."

She didn't really hear anything he has said though, only his voice. "ACE!" she yelled and he laughed and jumped down, to be greeted by what he called a Luffy-glomp—arms stretching to his neck and her whole ricocheting for a hug—and he held her by the hips so she stayed that way.

Under the other's embrace, both breathe out in contentment, as if they weren't breathing the past few years.

They stayed that way for a long time, before she separated her head and rested her arm on his shoulder. "Wanna wrestle?" She asked with a twinkle, almost out-of-nowhere (only it's Luffy so it doesn't count). Something perverted came to mind, thanks to the past four years of being a pirate, but then she jumped down from his embrace and motioned towards a random barrel, positioning her arm.

He should have known she meant _arm_ wrestle. She was absolutely excited to show him how strong she got so he held her hand to fight.

He only laughs before walking towards her, leaning down and resting his elbow on the wood, and met her challenge.

And indeed, she got stronger. Way stronger.

The barrel broke first, and he didn't let go of her hand. He looked at her radiant smile and he knows he was giving it off too. How long had it been since he has seen it personally? He can only thank the marine photographer for the nice happy picture on her wanted poster that kept him from missing her to the point of insanity.

She beamed at him. "I've gotten stronger haven't I? Totally Pirate king worthy, right?" She asked, before giving him an even _brighter_ expression (which honestly didn't seem possible at all). "You should see my nakama. They're strong—but more importantly, they're _really_ funny."

She proceeded on giving him a fast-tracked introduction of each one: the haramaki-wearing green-haired swordsman, the strong-kicking cook, the hot-headed-but-awesome navigator, a long-nosed-sniper-liar, and a talking-reindeer-doctor. She added they also have a princess and her large duck/emergency food supply #2 as nakama.

He barely registered the information though, as his eyes were set on her expressions—even the most miniscule ones—and when he felt it was not enough, so he took a step forward and pinned her to the brick wall so that she wouldn't move. He wanted to see all the little details—how much she had changed—and to refresh his memory of her face.

She stopped talking in response and stared back, and under her unassuming stare he could feel his whole being desperately want to do _something._ Still, he hesitated. He always did.

Luffy, though, did what she does best: Whatever the hell she wants.

During her silence she raised her hands to his cheeks, tracing his freckles with a somewhat serious face, and that moment he forgot to breathe. Then she laughed that laugh of hers—noting something about him simultaneously being red and blue—and gave him a toothy grin. "I missed you," she said, before giving him a serious question face. "And where did half your freckles go?"

The strength in his arms all but gave way and his elbow bent to the point that they were now a mere inch apart. Her breath sends pleasurable sensations down his spine. But he only stared at her and wondered how _he_ was so shaken while she could challenge him to arm wrestle and tell her all about other people the first time they've seen each other in almost four years.

He was suddenly full of doubts—a feeling not unusual to him, especially for someone with his blood line—but he was stronger now and he wanted to dispel it, once and for all.

"Luffy." He voiced out, nervous. "What do you think of me?" he paused and, to ensure she understood the question, added: "Do you see me as a man?"

"Well, you can't be a woman."

His head falls then he lifts it up again. "Why'd you kiss me?"

She scratched her cheek in ponder, and he stared at her (nerves wreaked), until she decided on the answer. "I felt like it."

"I'm technically your brother."

She stared at him, not seeing his point.

"You do not kiss your brothers in the lips."

"Eh?" He watched her eyebrows furrow. "Why?"

He could only gape at her and came to a conclusion that _she didn't_ have any idea _what she felt_.

He should have known. He _really_ should've known.

The realization had thrown him into an odd mixture of shock, despair, and amusement and the following silence between them lasted unusually long.

After a while of incredulity, he can feel his insides bubbling and his head fell again—letting out a loud laugh. There was no point explaining this to her, he knew. She had always been action-first before doing any sort of thinking, anyway.

"Ne, Luffy—HAHAHA—but _seriously_ ," He breathed out, proximity smaller than ever. "Can I kiss you?"

She looked at him weirdly (since he _was_ just laughing for no reason at all) before she registered the question and grins ("Ace, you're weird"). Then he grinned as well and it stayed on his lips as he leaned down to meet hers—

"There they are!"

"Tsk." Those blasted bounty hunters find them and a couple of seconds later she saw her ship. "I'll take care of this." He said, absolutely planning on barbecuing them and sticking them on a stick. Luffy knew him enough to predict what he was planning. Hence, by the time he finished the sentence, she was already flying to her ship.

He shook his head, amused, but then his face changed the moment he turned to the cockroaches that interrupted his precious kiss.

"Get his head, men— _Eek!_ "

"What the—"

"You're pants are burning!"

" _Your_ **hair** is burning!"

" _SHIT!"_

Those who survived to tell the tale would call him a fire-breathing demon.

回忆

He caught up to them a few minutes later, when she was introducing him to the crew. "I couldn't beat him even before he ate the devil fruit!" Then she cackled. "I bet I'm stronger than he is now, though." She's so sure about herself that he took it upon himself to correct her.

"You sure 'bout that, Luff?"

"Ace!" She called and he jumped down, scanning the crewmates she's so proud of. So colorful, he thought, and not just in the literal sense. But then again, you can't expect a normal crew with a captain like Luffy. Staring at them, he patted Luffy's head. "She must've caused you a lot of trouble."

"Yes, she has." They say at once.

He laughed, "Sorry 'bout that." He said, and offers to light the cook's cigarette. Silence passed by the ship, (what did she call it? Merry?) then they joked about how he and Luffy couldn't _possibly_ be siblings (he's _way_ too well-mannered compared to their unruly captain) and Luffy in turn snickered and bragged about how hilarious her crew was.

It was then that he notices the women were wearing dancer's clothes, and he whipped his head to Luffy, looking down, imagining what might be inside that cloak—

"What are you looking at?"

"You couldn't be wearing dancer's clothes, too?" He asked, not really caring if the anticipation was audible in his voice or not.

"I bought her one!" Sanji-the-kicking-cook raised his hand, eager to impress, instinctively knowing that Ace would want to see the captain in alluring clothes once in a while. "But Marimo kicked it away."

"Oh?" Ace's eyebrows rose at this, and he turned his head to the grumpy-looking swordsman, who similarly raised an eyebrow in response. They stared at each other. "Is that so?"

He then turned his head back to the cook and patted his shoulder, not bothering to hide a threatening aura looming above them. "You weren't planning on peeping on my sister now, are you?"

The usually-impenetrable Sanji became intimidated and he realized his mistake. "I-I wouldn't dare, Onii- _sama_." He said, coolly going by his gut, just before walking towards the other man and lowers his voice. "But when I _do_ , I'll be sure it's for your eyes only."

Ace grinned at this, and they simultaneously made a thumbs-up.

"Whoa." A little voice below him yells in awe. It was the small furry doctor. "Sanji became a minion!"

The freckled man smiled at the kid then jumped down the balustrade so he stood on the deck with the crew.

"And please continue taking care of her," he said, giving a customary bow. They flinch, and bows the same way.

"Ah." They say simultaneously, with deadpan expressions. "We'll have to."

Luffy laughed. "So _funny_."

Then her eyes ended up on Ace's bare neck and she turned her head to the swordsman at a recollection. "Oi, Zoro!" She yelled. "Did you get what I asked for?"

The green-haired man nodded stoically and ruffled his coat pocket and threw something at her. She twinkled as she caught it. "Oooohhh~!" "As expected of my first mate!" She yelled and proudly patted his back continuously with force that'd kill a normal man.

Ace watched the exchange and right on cue—a certain fleet of enemies comes rushing in, yelling to attack them.

He stopped the crew from doing anything, saying he'd deal with it and jumped into his little fire-powered boat.

He came back after pouring his well-hidden annoyances towards Baroque Works' ships and sat on the wooden railing behind Luffy—barely aware of the awed gapes of her grew—and pulled her in for a possessive back hug.

Luffy didn't flinch much and continued to chat and mumble about his devil fruit, but he had seen the narrowing of the swordsman's eyes and Ace smirked a little, knowing the message was sent.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 2  
CHAPTER 3: Recollections – Part II  
**Ace travels with the gang to Erumalu, in what will comprise his  
last good moments with his sister.

* * *

 **REPLIES TO ANGELS**

 **Sydd –** Thank you for reviewing! So glad you loved the pilot chap and I hope the succeeding ones will be good, too. :D

 **Zelga Lim Li** – haha yeah. Fem! Luffy Banzaaiii! And I saw your profile and I'm reading your fem!luffy story right now. Thanks for checking this one out!

 **GreenDrkness –** hehehe. Indeed, it does suck for Ace! Shall we cheer him on? ;D And thank you so much for reviewing the fic! Hope you enjoy this chap as well.

 **NeitherSaneNorInsane** – Oh YAY! A fellow sucker for _and_ femLuffy! Hahahha. *High-fives* Hope I don't disappoint you, then! (but don't expect too much lol). Thx for the review!

 **Littlest1 –** I'm glad you think this is going to be fun. I'll do my best, but don't expect too much! My sense of humor is too limited lol. Thx for reviewing btw~

 **Animefreak1145 –** LOL I grinned at every line of your review. xDD I think you're expecting too much though! Don't! I don't wanna disappoint. xD Oh and hmn… I'll consider adding the old ones. Not sure how I'd work them in though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chap and thx for reviewing~!

 **Elves –** Hahah I feel you. If you knew how I fought myself whether or not to keep him alive you'd want to hug me. Lololol. Anyway, glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you'd like this one (ACE!), and the opinion on the Boa Hancock problem is noted. Thanks for reviewing~!

 **Guest [May 12 2016] –** Thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy that you'd be willing to see this to the end with me, and I hope to make it worth your time. :D

 **MzMilo –** Me neither, tbh, but I'm a fem! Writer in many fandoms and _those_ have people disliking the concept so I assumed OP has it too. xD Thanks for reviewing btw! Glad you liked it. :D

 **Arnest sirleena** – Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you find the pilot interesting and I'll try my best to keep you interested. Thx again!

 **Rboooks –** hahaha glad you like the pair as much as I do! Too bad Ace's gonna die, but I'll be giving him 3 (or 4?) chapters before we let him go. Thank you for reviewing and I'm so glad you liked it!

 **Standalonefemale –** I know right? Altho it starts at 12, right? Ace's just a little early lol. But more importantly, glad you enjoyed the chap! Hope you like this one as well, and thx for reviewing!

 **Chiasmus –** awww, hahah! Glad you found it adorable and that I'm not the only one dying cuz' of those two. Lol. Thx for reviewing!

 **Bookdragonslayer –** thank you for the review! And heheheh—so glad to know you find the pairing cute, too! Banzai!

 **Nightrelm415 –** Here it is! And glad you found it to be a good read. Hope you enjoy this one and thx for reviewing!

...

 **Note:** As you may have guest with the part I and II thing, this was a much longer chapter. But got too long so I decided to cut in half. With that in mind, I'm almost done with the much longer and _denser_ chap 3(sans a few details and proofreading)! It _should_ be up in less than a week.

* * *

回忆

* * *

Again, thanks for reading!

And don't be shy to leave reviews/comments/thoughts/Flames/Crits before you go!


	3. Recollection II

**Third and final Ace-centric chapter yo! ACE! You will be missed. Next chapter will introduce Hancock and Law, too, so look forward to** _ **that**_ **. xD And THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT FOLKS! As, always, special thanks to my primary motivators: the vocal readers, I appreciate the additional effort to let me feel your presences. :)**

 **QUESTION:** Boa Hancock will appear next chap so WE HAVE TO DECIDE. To genderbend or not to genderbend? XD

 **AD: (1)** I've collected a couple of Fem!Luffy fanarts I've seen in the net. Feel free to check them out! [ Nispedana/photos_stream?tab=photos_albums. Just erase the spaces on the 'facebook' part. doesn't allow for links.]

 **(2)** Oh, and be sure to _vote in the POLLS_. The one leading now is T. Law, followed by Sabo, and then Zoro. It is **OPEN indefinitely**. I'm fond of slow burn romances anyway, so the end game can wait, and I assume I'll keep it open even after then for curiosity's sake.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's. Again, the fabulous LawxLuffyxAce coverimagine is NOT mine, either.

* * *

...

* * *

" _AAACCCEEE!" He hears her screech. They are so fraught that it's almost as if her lungs are bleeding. He can hear her sobs, but it is slowly fading away, along with his consciousness. He wants to tell her not to cry—is she_ really _going to send him off in tears?—but he doesn't even have the energy to breathe._

 _He hears her ask—_ beg _—him to wake up, stand up, and run away with her but that's not possible at the moment._

 _That's Luffy for you, he tells himself with a pained smile, asking for the impossible._

 _It is also how he knows she'll get through this._

 _So when he finally lets go of his strength, there is a smile eternally pasted on his face._

* * *

回忆

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Recollections – Part II**

EN-ROUTE TO ERUMALU  
Two Years Prior

"Food!"

"Water!"

" _Shade_!"

"I feel like I'm walking on the suuuunnnn." Luffy dragged her feet through the sand and, while the orange-head yelled for her to be quiet, Ace only saw adorableness. He just wanted to give her his barrel of water.

Unfortunately, the same woman (along with most of her crew) told him not to spoil Luffy. As she was looking at him, there was little doubt that she was thinking that it's no wonder _Luffy was so selfish and spontaneous._

(Although… he would partly agree to this. Luffy had the predisposition of a ruthless adventurer, but it was Sabo and he who protected and trained her through everything and gave her everything she wanted with a little pout that she never really changed).

So, a bit guiltily and mostly amused, he watched Luffy carry on as everybody else had.

"Food!"

"Wateerr!"

" _Shaaaaaade_!"

"Shut UP, LUFFY!"

Luffy didn't seem to hear the navigator's command and she whipped her head to him, eyes begging and he could practically hear her thoughts. _CARRY ME AAACCEEE,_ she said, but he knew how torturous _that_ would be for him, and it wasn't because she was heavy or that he wasn't strong enough.

Instead of carrying her though he only walked side-by-side with her and leaned down a little so they were eye-to-eye as they spoke.

He had to stop a laugh from coming out because Luffy was _so tired_ and _so bored_ that her rubber body was practically sagging. He told her she should be a _bit_ more patient, because everybody else is, and a captain should be able to endure more. (Although he didn't doubt she'd be the one to endure the most during their fights, and that worried him the most).

"Fine," she grumbled and she received a proud ruffling of her hair, and decided she can endure a bit longer.

Meanwhile, everyone else stared.

After all… Luffy actually _listened_ to someone!

 **…**

As he traveled with them to Erumalu, his dark-colored orbs watched as Luffy continuously caused trouble to her crewmates (i.e. she often disappeared, ate cacti and underwent major hallucinations of Crocodile, she wasted water, she'd be noisy and impatient, and she ran after the most dangerous desert critters, among others).

And it hadn't even been a day.

It was not a surprise, knowing Luffy, and it troubled him a little. She may have incredible amounts of charm and can turn almost anyone into a friend, but having to stay with her as a nakama was a grueling task not for the weak of mind and heart.

So although by experience he knew there's nothing to worry about, a part of him still did. He feared for the day his sister may get hurt by being left behind.

But soon after he noticed how—despite the seeming lack of captain-treatment she got—including being yelled at, hit, and being called insults—her crew genuinely cared for her.

When she got into trouble, the crew—particularly that swordsman, whom she could share wordless messages with—despite being vocal about how troublesome the captain was, would thoughtlessly jump into danger to help without a care of whatever injury could be inflicted on them in the process. When she was hungry he could see how they'd all secretly ponder on how to feed her, even the money-loving navigator, whom he could tell was willing to spend money to make sure the captain was well-fed. And when she's thirsty they'll quietly think of the ratio they have left.

He smiled, relating to their dilemmas. Luffy was a troublesome person—a _captain—_ who's followed by danger anywhere she went, and vice versa, but they happily (not that some would admit) care for her anyway.

He could tell—as someone who has had his share of disloyal human beings—and even after knowing most of them for such a short time that they'd be willing to die for her, as she would to them. They seem to truly love her. Almost as much as he and Sabo did.

 _Almost,_ he told himself. Almost.

 **…**

The desert was cold, windy, and dangerous during the night—as it was every other night. It was never lonely though, as the rambunctious set of pirates illustrated.

He smiled as he watched Luffy cuddle with the cute reindeer for warmth, along with another one of her friends. The long-nose was a good friend that didn't eye Luffy like she was a woman (he had a sense in these things, and he also mumbled the name 'Kaya' a bit too many times), so he did not burn him for practically cuddling with Luffy.

The princess approached him as the crew continued to play, while he continued to watch Luffy, obviously wondering if he was worried for Luffy and how she acted, including how she was being treated. He smiled and he thanked her for her concern, and for being with Luffy and mustering the patience of a saint.

His joking demeanor soon changed to a sincere one as he turned his sights back to his sworn sister. He agreed. Luffy just had the charm to attract people and rouse loyalty to be admired by many, it was her strongest trait, and would continue to be so.

That night, he volunteered to be the one on watch, simply because it was comfortable to be protecting Luffy and her crew when he could. He felt the swordsman watching him from behind, a little warily, but the latter soon dozed off to sleep as well.

Midnight soon approached and—as a particularly cold wind passed by them—he turned his head to where Luffy had been. She was beginning to shift, woken up by the breeze. She opened her eyes and looked around her, eyes ending to his spot, before dragging herself to sit beside him. He realized she was half-asleep.

He could only watch as she somewhat lifted his coat so she could enter its folds, subsequently wrapping her arms around him and she dwelled on his warmth. But, really, it was him who felt so much warmer. And as someone made of fire, that was saying something.

He closed his eyes, remembering the first time he had met. _"I'm Luffy! Yoroshiku!"_

Who'd have thought she'd grow to be such a massive— _essential—_ part of his whole being?

With a soft smile, he patted her head and her back making her smile, and she gave out a hum of contentment when he increased his body temperature. He chuckled at this and thought that he has never been as thankful for eating the devil fruit as he was now.

…

It was during one of the messes she made, one of the first things she did that morning (which was lose _all_ of their stuff), when Luffy managed to bring back a camel. What she had in mind was to eat it though—emergency food supply, to be precise, as she did just bring back a massive lizard—unaware of its use.

It was apparently named 'Eyebrows' by Nami when Vivi told them its use, and ero-camel by Usopp and Luffy.

"Only two can ride him," Chopper said translating for Eyebrow and Vivi said she can walk when Eyebrow turned its head to Luffy, with a cool sparkle in his eyes. Their eyes meet and Luffy stared back. "Why?" She asked and they realize she's asking the _camel,_ and it replied with a grunt.

"Oi, Chopper! What did it say?"

"He is thankful for you saving him, but he says only Vivi and Nami are the only ones allowed to ride him," the reindeer said, almost robotically. "Because they have boobs."

"I'M GONNA EAT YOU YOU DAMNED CAMEL!" She yelled, biting the poor camel somewhere near its humps. Usopp tried to pull her (and her teeth) away from the camel while everybody else blinked.

Although, Usopp and Carue was still cackling a bit too loudly at that, only to receive a shark-like bitemarks of their own.

 **…**

For the next hour or so, the main sound they hear across the desert was Luffy's mumbling complaint.

"You're not feminine at all, though. Maybe he thinks you're a guy." Usopp said. She's cute on her own way, he thought, but sexy? _Luffy_? He cracked himself up.

She 'tsked', and although she had never really cared for _boobs_ in general, why she couldn't get a ride on the convenient camel was beyond her. Well, okay, she knew that Vivi and Nami needed it a thousand more times than she did but _c'mon_ she wanted to ride the thing, too!

She puffed out her chest. "I _do_ have boobs! I dare say they're normal sized." She turned as they walked and pointed up at the other girls. " _Yours_ are just too big!"

The camel then twinkled again, and Chopper (as he was lying down on the piece of wood Zoro was pulling) half-heartedly translated. "Show me."

This earned the camel four punches, courtesy of: Ace, Sanji, Nami, and Zoro.

.

Furthermore, Ace had to stop her before she showed anything more to the blasted camel. With his arms draped around her, they look up as the princess began speaking.

"I'm… really okay with walking, though…" Vivi said, eyeing Luffy. And, inadvertently, she eyed him as well. She had been doing that since that morning, when she saw Luffy sleeping contentedly between his legs and under his embrace.

But Luffy crossed her arms and pompously said she'll forgive Eyelashes (Luffy code: She wouldn't eat him), if she followed Vivi's wish. The camel genuinely looked torn.

Ace knew pushing Luffy's patience (which is stretched thin since he has asked her to be considerate for _hours_ ) could spell disaster so, telling himself to steel up for the upcoming contact, and got on his knees with his back on Luffy.

"Get on my back." He said and Luffy absolutely brightened, while the others were just surprised.

"AACCEE~!" She yelled/squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up and supported her legs as well.

As expected, his jaw tightened at the contact and he threw a passing glare at the camel responsible for making him go through this pleasing-but-torturous ordeal.

"You're the _best_ , Ace!" She announced, hugging him just a little tighter.

Well okay, the torture's worth it.

回忆

As they walked they talked about a lot of things, primarily a continuation of her stories the previous day which were stories that started from getting sucked by a whirlpool (stupid Luffy) all the way to getting the ship and the sniper after finishing off a kinda-retired-cat-captain.

He had to open it up primarily to distract him. Thankfully, everyone was happy to share. By this time, Chopper managed to get out of his tired stance to join in the story, and the other crew members added details that Luffy missed or got wrong. They were currently on Arlong, whose defeat gave her her very first bounty, with Usopp adding he beat a merman all by himself too. "He was a scary fish." She said.

"He's a shark," Usopp corrected her. "A very sharp-teethed shark."

Then there was a talk of dragons and thousand-year disappearing islands and he had to admit that the crew had been through a _lot_ even during the first few months of their travel. Heck, while they were _still_ in the weakest sea!

She continued with her animated story telling (she had a gift for it) with Ace and the others occasionally laughing, until— "Then we went down rev…erse mountain and… met… ahwhale….Laboon…Zzzz."

And so, after a few hours of talking, everyone decided to keep their energy in to walking—especially since the captain was visibly beginning to doze off.

Nami slowed down the camel a little and looked at them with a bemused smile. "You sure spoiled her, huh?" She asked with words that were supposed to be sardonic, but the expression on her face told him the girl on his back probably looked peaceful and cute.

"I couldn't help it," was all he said, unable to stop a nostalgic grin. "She's the person I loved the most for as far as I can remember."

回忆

For hours on end, comfortable silence dominated the party's environment—possible only because the noisy captain's sound asleep. It lasted until he felt one of her arms move and began tracing his upper arm and the area just below his collar bones.

He couldn't help but shiver. "What are _you_ doing?" He hissed, startled and annoyed now that he was finally getting closer to becoming physically indifferent to her being attached to his back, she decided to destroy his composure again.

But as he felt her head change positions, all he heard was a heavy sigh. "I'm strong too. I'm _very_ strong." He can feel her pout even without looking. "But why don't I have hard muscles… they look cool…and hard as a rock."

He pushed down the embarrassment and gave her a small smile. "Your strength lies on your elasticity. You become more elastic and sturdy as you grow stronger. Didn't Sabo teach you this before?" Ah scratch that, she probably never listened.

Then he felt another intrusive hand and turned his head. It was Usopp. "It's true! Hard as a rock." He said, impressed, before turning his head to the swordsman, his hand wiggling to see if Zoro's were the same, which earned him a shoe print on his long face.

"Damned idiot," he grumbled as he trudged pass Usopp and continued walking, pulling Chopper on his little sled.

Ace only sweat-dropped at this and continued to walk, as well. It was then that he can felt the swordsman stare at his back at a stronger vehemence than before. Occasionally, he also felt the cook's, who had (until a while ago) been passing off his ogling warm stares and lingering touches to Luffy as an unusual case of sister complex.

He was taken back to the present by Luffy's laugh. "Shishishi—Usopp's getting buried by the sand! Good thing he has such a large nose so he can still breathe…"

This made the swordsman sigh and then grumble again when Nami ordered him to take Usopp out of the sand, or else his debt will increase. "Devil woman," he muttered and went to the sniper, which only made Luffy laugh harder.

Speaking of the swordsman… "Hey, Luffy." He called, and once again both her arms wrapped his neck so she could listen closely. "I've been meaning to ask…" He paused at the recollection of the chemistry between the two crewmates.

"What did you ask the swordsman to get?"

"Huh?"

"That time in the ship, when we escaped from Nanohana."

"Oh, _this_?" She grinned and lifted her sleeves up. It was a bead bracelet, similar to the necklace he was wearing. "You got one just like Dadan's, and I got one just like yours!"

He laughed at this, jealousy dissipating. "When did you get the chance to ask?"

"While you were saving us. I saw it in the shop and asked Zoro to get one for me." Then she chuckled at what was apparently a funny memory, hugging him a bit tighter. "We were kinda running away and he usually gets lost easily, so it's impressive."

Well, okay, that did deserve a compliment. The swordsman did give Luffy something to remember _him_ by, anyway.

 **…**

The second night they managed to camp on a small outcropping. Like the previous one, they huddled around a campfire made easily by his devil fruit. Everyone was tired and stretching the fatigue out.

Well, except for Luffy, who was stretching for a different reason altogether. "What a great naaappp!"

The Sniper made a face and hit her with a booger-shot, landing on the middle of her eyes. "…what… GAH!" She yelled and went to attack the sniper, who was definitely in a bad mood at the unfairness of it all.

Everyone laughed, including Ace, until he felt a bit of a strain on his back. It wasn't much, but the fact that it felt uncomfortable was natural considering he carried a person for hours. "My back hurts. " He said. An exaggeration, but not exactly a lie. "Luffy, fix it. It's your fault anyway."

Luffy puffed her cheek at this, but did as she was told. "Mah, maybe I can get you to carry me tomorrow too," she smirked as she went behind him to massage his back.

The crew stared, no doubt waiting for Luffy to accidentally break his back. Of course, he'd spent years living with her. He was bound to teach her a few things.

She put light pressure just at the right spots as he sat, and he let out a hum of relaxation, managing to maintain composure under her touch. (Otherwise he wouldn't have asked her to do this, even if she begged him to).

Her crew, amusingly, gaped. "U-Unbelievable."

"Didn't think she'd know that."

"T-This doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh~ Maybe I could get her to massage me, too!"

This comment by the navigator made Luffy's eyebrows meet. "EHHHH…"

"I'll give you meat."

"Oh, okay."

They watched as their usually-clumsy captain gently made his back pain go away. He hears tiny hoove-steps and opens his eyes to see Chopper observing Luffy and his back. "Luffy's doing the right thing," he said, completely in awe. "Just the right type of therapy after heavy-lifting."

"Ehh…" That was Zoro, interested, but Ace was sure to stare at him with eyes that said _don't you dare_. The swordsman frowned, before smugly staring back: _As if you can do anything about it when you go_.

This bastard.

But he wasn't able to retort as the doctor was now in front of him. "How would Luffy know that?" he asked, well aware Luffy wouldn't be able to a decent answer.

"We taught her." He said, "She needed an activity to increase her control—her pistol never hit the right spots—and we taught that might as well make the exercise useful.

Sanji tentatively put down his cigar and blew smoke. "We?"

"Sabo and I," he said. "He's another brother. His name is Sabo."

"You had another brother?!" Chopper squeaked, amazed at how big the world was. " _Sugoi_."

"Maaan. It sure's a surprise to find out Luffy even _had_ a brother."

"Ehhhh—she didn't even talk about me?" He said, turning his head to her with a pout. "I talked about you _all_ the time in my boat." He said, seeing one of Marco loose comments about his sister-complex very clearly inside his head. "I'm hurt."

"But they never asked." She said bluntly and Ace gasped and he glared at the crew. "Why? Didn't you care enough for your captain's personal life, _huh_?"

Nami and Vivi sweat-dropped, with Vivi defensively raising her hands. "W-Well it isn't _that_ per se. It's just that—"

"Luffy-san just emits a 'present is what matters' aura." Vivi supplied. "It just doesn't invite much question about the past."

Ace 'tsked' and turned his head back to Luffy. "You know the old man practically knows you."

"Old man?"

"Whitebeard."

Almost everyone paled a little. "Whitebeard!?"

"Who's that?" Luffy asked, and Chopper also stared in curiosity.

Usopp stuttered at this, animatedly raising his hand. "Oh, h-he's just _the greatest pirate alive._ " "He's the closest guy to One Piece."

"EH?!" Luffy was surprised (intrigued and offended), and she didn't notice she poked a spot rather strongly.

"I-ITTE!" Ace yelled, losing his sitting position. He ended up dropping on his back, with Luffy as a cushion. Tilting his head up, he glared at Luffy who chuckled guiltily.

"Whoops." She said. "Sorry."

He gritted his teeth and raised his hand, pinching the girl's cheek—as far as they could go. "I swaid I'm swooweee!" She yelled, placing a palm on his face, which lead to a casual wrestling fight between siblings.

Only everyone's gut was telling them there was something misplaced in the scene.

"I hope it's okay to ask, but… are you two really blood-related?" Vivi asked, getting the two stop their match, with Luffy practically sitting on Ace's abdomen, straddling him. Zoro stood up and pulled her up with her cardigan like a child and with a _flop_ she landed at sand nearby.

Ace sat up, while most of the crew stared at Vivi and her rather blunt question. She realized this, too—and as a person who was supposed to be educated in diplomacy—she was embarrassed. "Eh? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that wa—"

"We're not." Ace answered with similar bluntness, and internally admitted (with a shrug) that he _was_ a bit touchy with Luffy. "We became brothers through sake."

"Sworn siblings, eh…" The swordsman mumbled.

"So… the guy Sabo. He was sworn in, as well?"

"Yes."

"So where is he now?" Chopper asked Luffy, who looked at the starry sky.

"Sabo?" she called out, as if she was talking to him, before looking back at the reindeer. "He's dead."

This made everyone gape, and they looked at them apologetically. The doctor panicked and hurried to apologize. "I'm sorry—"

"It's okay." Luffy grinned, patting the half-animal in the head, and Ace knows it was genuine. "He died doing what he wants." And that's that.

回忆

"So… we're around a campfire with nothing to do…" Usopp droned as they circled the campfire, unwilling to sleep after everything that had just been revealed. Still, as the resident clown he needed to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Well, we _can_ sleep." Nami suggested as if it was only an option, though she didn't feel like sleeping herself either. It was then that the doctor recalled one of Dr. Hiluluk's tales about campfires and storytelling.

"STORIES!" He said out loud. "We can tell stories!"

They turned to Ace.

"E-Eh? Me?"

Luffy laughed at this. "N'aw. Ace sucks at telling stories."

Rather than being discouraged though, Ace took this on as a challenge instead. Propping his chin on his hand, he darkened his face… to tell a horror story.

"NOOOOO!"

"Please don't."

It was Nami who suggested the alternative. "Why not tell us about your childhood?"

Luffy twinkled at this. "Then I'll tell everything with Sabo."

That night, the crew and Vivi listened to some tales of the ASL trio who were ten and seven, respectively, but had more adventures than most of them before they met Luffy—and most of which were so ridiculous they laughed their hearts out.

The siblings brightened at every mention of Sabo, and the crew realized they weren't really sad about his death, because he was celebrating his life until that very day.

 **…**

A few more days passed and they reach Erumalu, the green city and they were suddenly aware of what happened to the country because of Crocodile. They continued to travel and met various people—sand pirates, rebel-imitating goons—and the final of which was a Scorpion, a bounty hunter Ace dealt with himself when he got lost from the group.

"Told you he was stupid." Luffy said when they realized he was lost, which earned her a little bump on her head courtesy of Nami.

When he returned he told them that some bounty hunter spread rumors about defeating Blackbeard so he could get him.

"Wow. You've come all this way…" Usopp mumbled empathically. Ace shrugged.

"Mah, I'm just glad I got to spend time with you guys at least." He grinned. "It was a long shot anyway." Heck, it was practically an excuse to go see Luffy and the people she was trusting her life with.

At this, he looked at them one-by-one with a smile. The navigator will keep them alive at sea, the sniper would be a great companion for her to play with, the cook will provide her delicious and healthy food, and the doctor will treat her wounds. And the swordsman… the man she could communicate best without the need for words, and the person she trusted most in her ship.

He might dislike the swordsman as a man, but every one of them was good person. He could rest his worries.

He still sent _that guy_ a threatening glare though.

"We'd like to be alone for a while." Ace said politely, and Nami nodded, pulling every unwilling curious bystander out of the way. Luffy laughed at this before turning her gaze back to Ace.

Their eyes met and heave out heavy sighs. "So this is it, eh?"

The parting is similar to when they parted in Fuusha village, but she had her own crew now and no longer sobbed like a baby at his departure. He can feel she has grown up. He was both proud of her and sad for himself at the same time.

"Our world is expanding, and it will expand even more." He said, taking a step closer to her. "We'll follow our dreams and we'll meet on the way." She smiled at his words and he grinned in response, leaning down and tilted his head, placing a peck on her lips. They didn't even notice the collective gasp of the Nakama hidden behind a tall rock.

His hand moved to behind her neck to push her closer to him and deepen the kiss a little, with her hand resting on his bare chest. He pulled himself away just as he was to lose any shred of decency he had left.

His eyes never left her flushed face and his fond smile never left his. He almost forgot to give her something important, but he remembered it when he thought of how he'd meet her again. "Here." He said, placing a piece of paper on her hand. It was his vivre card, and he told her it will lead them back to each other.

At his words, she held on to it as if it was a treasure, and he chuckled, stealing one more kiss.

She gaped at him and he laughed, and then he began stepping backwards knowing it was time to go, or it never would be. "See yah, Luffy!" Then he looked behind her, "You too guys!" And the crew (well, most of them) awkwardly waved their goodbye.

"We'll see each other again soon." She yelled with a grin as he was walking away. He etched it in his memory.

It was a good decision, because that would be the last time he'll see her carefree smile.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4: Farewells  
** Luffy wakes up to realize that Ace  
is gone.

* * *

 **REPLIES TO ANGELS  
(QUESTION: **Who here wants to be replied to by PM? I can do that, tho I _do_ prefer doing this xD)

 **NeitherSaneNorInsane –** Hahaha. Indeed! Why did he have to die?! But mah, I'm dedicating three chappies to him so let us feel Ace's presence while we can! xDD And thank you for reviewing, by the way!

 **Littlest1 –** Oh yes, Zoro is part of the harem. ;) Law and Sabo will too. Haha. Dunno how to pull _that_ off but I shall try! Thx for the comment btw. xD

 **4shl3y** – Here it is! Hope you like the next update and do continue telling me your thoughts. Thanks for reviewing!

 **Shirsong –** Ehhh you dislike harems?! Haha. Well a lot do, and thank you for giving the story a chance regardless! *brofist* Thanks for reviewing!

 **Lilyoftheval5** – hehehe. I'm so happy to know you enjoyed the chapter! This one's longer and with more moments so I hope you like it! Thx for reviewing as well. :D

 **ShawnaReynolds** – The poll is at the top most part of my profile in desktop view. Not sure how to see it in mobile versions though. And thank you for reviewing! I hope to keep this interesting til' the end. :D

 **Standalonefemale –** hahah right? Obliviously adorable heroines are the best thing to write, tbh, and glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for reviewing. xD

 **Nightrelm415 –** Oh hello comrade! Thank you so much and I shall do my best to keep it enjoyable! Hope you liked this chapter! :D

 **Muito –** hahaha but I already did! Mah, I'm giving him 3 chapters + 1 more mourning chap. Let's enjoy our taste of Ace while we can! xD And glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing!

 **BakaRamenBowl –** Hihihi. Glad the story makes you scream and thank you for telling me! xDDD Hope you liked this chap also, and thank you for commenting~! :D

 **Nobody2u – (ch1)** Okay, one more vote for male!Hancock! And yeah… since I've seen those fanarts I just…Male!Boa is hot. Like, really, really hot. xDD Thank you for commenting btw!

 **Guest [5/23/16]** – **(ch1)** Yay thank you! Hope the next chapters will be squeal-worthy! xD

 **Ohhhplease** – Thank you for checking the story out! And yes! I'll get there with this chapter and I appreciate the C2 add.

 **Absolutedespair** – IKR. The fandom's , unsurprisingly, overrun by men! Hahha. Anywho, it is still open. Thanks for the vote! Though I do suggest voting on my profile as well. ;D

 **Guest [5/31/16] –** Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you found it cute. Hopefully this chapter is as well! And the chinese chara = the chap titles. ;)

* * *

 **NOTE:** Again, even if I do prefer replying this way, I can reply to your reviews via PM. Just tell me at the end of your review~!

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING, EVERYONE!**

I hope you enjoyed this, and please don't hesitate to write down your thoughts!

I'd love to know them all!


	4. Farewells

**Final chapter of mourning! We'll** _ **have**_ **to move on eventually, no? XD Well, this one'll be Luffy's POV. Oh, and THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE! Special hugs to the lovely people who gave me more of their time to tell me what they thought!  
**

 _ **After all, we also need to feel people are reading. What best way to feel that than hearing from you?**_

 **Note:** In the battle between Male and Female Boa Hancock, _testosterone_ wins! I admit I was relieved. You see—as much as I agree that it would've been _hilarious_ if the only men Boa can't affect would be those attracted to her 'beloved' and they become BFFs I just saw all these fabulous fanarts of her being male and I—I _swooned_ , y'know?

Anyway, don't worry. I made my own logic on how their culture works. And by logic, I mean in anime-standards, but then it's better than none. ;D

 **AD: (1)** Since a lot of you are new readers, I'd take a moment to advertise my facebook page: **Nispedana, that humble fangirl.**

 **(2)** Oh, and POLL RECAP: The most popular guys so far: (1) T. Law, (2) Sabo, and (3) Zoro. Poll is open indefinitely, and you can vote with your reviews as well.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's. The current LawxLuffyxAce coverimage is NOT mine, either.

* * *

…

* * *

Heart Pirates Submarine  
 _2500m below sea level_

"Breathe," he tells himself. As a surgeon, he must maintain composure, and that included an even breathing and steady hands. He has always managed to do so, but right now—

"Captain! Her blood pressure's dropping!"

"Again?!"

"I'm surprised she's still alive—"

"OI!" Bepo hushes Penguin with his paw and they turn their heads to the Captain, who is doing whatever he could to save his patient. Penguin gulps, apologetic.

"S-Sorry."

He ignores them and continues to frown, his eyes ending up on his patient's paling face—the increasingly eerie sound of the heart monitor beating on the background.

Trafalgar Law has watched this girl since she got her name in the newspapers, and he has witnessed—though indirectly—just how much of a fighter she is. She isn't going to die like _this_ , is she? Not after living the way she has.

Then there was a long beep.

* * *

告别

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: Farewells**

 _FUUSHA VILLAGE  
_ _10 Years Prior_

 _It was when ojii-chan brought her to a gorilla-woman named Dadan when she first saw him, a rough freckled boy a few years older than she was. One look and she could tell he was strong. Luffy immediately wanted him to be her friend._

 _In her long seven years of living, she had been told she had a good judge of character, so she knew for sure Ace was a good guy._

 _The first thing he did was to spit on her, though, but she forgave him._

" _Go away!"_

" _You're being very mean." She pouted and his eyes twitched, whipping his head away._

 _Ace was really mean at the time all the time but Luffy followed him everywhere because (1) He seemed cool, (2) he was strong, and most importantly (3) she had nothing better to do anyway. She didn't trust the bandits, although it was because they served her grandfather, who wanted her to be a marine and she did not want to be a marine. Nope._

 _And through those many hours, he continued to ignore her. Then, finally, when he was hunting… she had accidentally stepped on a branch, scaring Ace's target away._

" _LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

" _Ehhhh—Yadda."_

" _WHY?"_

" _I want to be with you!" She yelled, which made him flinch. "I have no one else to play with."_

 _He stared at her before turning away. "Heh. You won't say that when you find out who my dad is."_

" _What's your dad got to do with you?" She mumbled, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Ace is Ace."_

 _He gaped and Ace didn't really know if he was annoyed (again) or if it was something else. Instead of saying anything though, he just sneered and turned away, resuming to ignoring her and occasionally looking at her like she was the most annoying cockroach ever._

 _Well, at least he wasn't making her leave._

" _Ah." She uttered, as if she just thought of asking. "Who's your dad anyway?"_

" _None of your business."_

" _HUH?!" But he was the one who mentioned his dad, wasn't he?_

 _However, unable to process Ace's weirdness, she just pushed it off her line-of-thoughts and continued to follow him._

 _._

 _._

" _I hate you! Go away!"_

 _More days passed and Luffy could tell Ace was starting to like her, too, but for some odd reason he just got meaner and meaner._

" _Mou, Aaaaccee!"_

 _Then one day, she fell into a pit of hell. It was similar to the chasm her grandpa threw her in before, but a lot shallower. She looked up in an attempt to find Ace, who was the one who asked her to get the mango on that branch in the first place. And that she should wait for him to get the basket where they'd put all their collection._

" _Ace?" She called but there was no answer. She tried about a dozen more times and she realized Ace was gone (and it was also the part where she realized glowing eyes were watching her)._

 _He would later admit that he left her there because she was_ so _annoying. But she really knew by instinct that it wasn't entirely true, though much of it was, so she was never really mad at that._

 _In any case, he did_ _come back for her around a few hours later, looking all sweaty and anxious and in-panic. "Oi!" He yelled. "Y-You alive?"_

" _Oh you're back?" She yelled at him, then completely covered in scratches and dirt, patting the wolf-that-looks-like-a-dog she just beat in the head. He looked at her as if she just ate all the meat in the house, which she hadn't although she thought the food the wolf-dog brought her was its own. It probably didn't want to be eaten, after all._

 _And of course it didn't dare eat the mangoes._

 _He assessed the chasm and he saw she fell in the shallow parts, with enough effort and the time she has had—"You could've just used your ability to climb!" He exclaimed, voice rising. "Did you even try?"_

" _But you told me to wait for you. So I did!"_

 _Then he jumps down and gives her a bump in the head. She yelped in pain and glared, but she wasn't able to say anything though, because as quickly as he hurt her he took her into his embrace._

 _Immediately, she knew all was well, and she laughed her heart out, relieved to officially get him as her friend._

 _Oh, and she names the wolf-dog 'Pochi'._

告别

HEART PIRATES SUBMARINE  
 _Present Day_

"It's beating again!"

"What is it? The third time?" Penguin huffs out. "One more and _I'm_ gonna have a heart attack!"

"Quiet!"

"S-Sorry!"

The crew is quiet as they assisted in the surgeries. Jinbei is already okay, sustaining the same damage from Akainu but the girl's body seems to have suffered extensive damage beforehand, with the internal dozens of folds worse than what could be seen.

Indeed, it is a wander how she could still be alive.

The crew stares at their captain. Although his success rate is extremely high, and with little effort, he never really takes lost cases. The Strawhat, no doubt, has been a lost case.

In any case, the Heart Pirates have never _ever_ seen their captain to so desperately want someone to _live_.

 **…**

The surgery lasts eight more hours before she is finally stabilized. It must've been dawn the next morning, he thinks, and he sits in his chair and drinks his morning coffee. However, he could not even lift the cup as his hands are shaking so much.

His composure immediately gathers as he hears a knock on the door. It is Jinbei, finally up, and he trudges to where Law is. "How is she?"

"I did what I could." He just drawls as a reply. Then he lifts his head up to look at the former warlord. "It's a miracle she even has a chance."

He heaves a sigh and gazes at nothing in particular as he enters a reverie. "She does do a lot of those, miracles I mean." He says, recalling various memories of this fishman, that day's newspaper, and the girl's face on the front page.

"Miracles favour people who never give up." Jinbei says and Law stares, silently taking note, and unconsciously gives out a small smile.

"She'll need that again." Law says. "Lesser people would've died before they enter the operating room, and I didn't think anyone can survive something like that at all." "It'll be all up to her now, and her will to live."

Jinbei nods in agreement although, like Law, he has an idea about just how much will the girl has—especially now that he has witnessed the battle himself. No one else may be able survive this sort of impediment, but Luffy _can._

Neither speaks for a few moments, and it is the fishman who breaks the silence. "If you do not mind me asking, Law-san…" Law slightly turns his head to his companion. "How did you know to save Luffy-kun?"

"I've read the newspapers." Is all he says, ensuring the latter hears the termination in his voice. Law can tell the other unvoiced question that is undoubtedly tagged with the first one: _Why_ would he risk his life to come to rescue his most powerful rival?

Truthfully, he isn't very sure himself.

But he pushes the thoughts aside for now, knowing he has little time for introspection. "How is your wound?"

"I am recovering well, I feel. I owe you a debt." Law nods, albeit he really doesn't feel like this man can owe him anything.

In any case, he and the former shichibukai enters a companionable silence that lasts for a few minutes, when Penguin announces they must resurface soon, to recharge the breathable air as their oxygen generator is one of the many devices damaged during Akainu's attack that is still unfixed.

Voicelessly, he walks to the ICU to check on his patient one more time. "Okay. Give my order to resurface." He says, eyes not leaving the girl on the table.

But somewhere in the middle of their rise, there is an alarm and he finds out there was a seeming-threat practically above them, barely outside their radar. And when they turn to a stop, he hears someone exclaim.

"A marine ship?!" Jinbei utters loudly and Law eyes widens, whipping his head to the direction of the yell.

 _How could they find us so quickly?_

He runs out and saw Jinbei there, albeit in a rather peculiar form of _not_ being in fight-mode. The fishman's guard is barely even up. Law is not going to take chances, however, and his hand remains on the hilt of his sword every step he has assessed the enemy ship.

"Jinbei."

"You." Jinbei only utters as he stares at the figure towering on the Marine ship deck, completely the only moving soul there. Jinbei's shoulder drops and Law knows the fishman has dropped his guard completely. Law's eyebrows furrow and his head whips to look.

It is Boa Hancock, the Snake Emperor, and the man said to be so beautiful he can turn man and woman alike into stone. The shichibukai has crossed his arms looking down on Jinbei, a haughty aura unmistakable.

Law dislikes him already.

 _And what_ is _going on here?_

"Luffy-kun is alright." Jinbei says rather casually, and Law narrows his eyes at them both. The Snake Emperor's tense figure somewhat softens like that of a jelly, placing a palm on his head, and suddenly Law realizes that the haughtiness—although intrinsically true—is actually anxiety.

"Tsk, Jinbei. My Luffy is a girl, stop addressing her as male!" he yells, resuming a pompous stance, while Law can only stare as he pieces everything together. "Call her Luffy _-chan_! Or—" since she's _his_ woman—"Call her Luffy-o _jou_ sama!"

Jinbei only stares, but soon turns his head to look at someone else. "Mmmfufufufu~ Saa, she sure is a survivor." A laugh, and a large figure, emerges from behind Hancock. "Mah, she's _that man's_ daughter after all. She's not going to die like that! No-oh~" The voice burrs and judging by the intonation Law thinks it's probably another ridiculous individual.

True enough, it is a massive oddly-proportioned queer that is _way_ too under-dressed. And what is with that purple afro? It feels like it can carry people inside it.

He thinks he really shouldn't be surprised by now. Anyone associated with Straw hat seems to be in one way or another abnormal.

"You." Law blinks at being called. "You're a doctor, are you not?"

He nods.

"Diagnose me! I think I'm ill… My anemia's acting off again…I'm…" She trails off, the back of her palm on her forehead and posture like he/she is going to fall.

"Iva-san, are you okay!?" The crowd of Okamas yells in worry, but then the said-queer erects her posture and grins.

"…head…to explode!" Then he lifts his head and smiles. "OR NOT!"

"That was a joke?!"

"I'm fiiiineee!"

"Oh so you're fine, after all!"

Another one of her minions laughs. "I can't believe we fell for that twice today!"

Law would've face-palmed, if he has been a bit less stoic.

It is then that another ship approaches. For a moment he thought it's the enemy but then he sees the live double-mastheads and he immediately knows these are Kujas. "Your highness!" The scantily-attired men yell and immediately connect with the stolen marine ship, jumping to it to meet their king.

The queer—seeing the emperor has his own ride now—then jumps down to them and extends her hand to both Law and Jinbei, to thank and to greet, respectively. "I couldn't have met someone as great as you without Mugiwara-girl." He tells Jinbei who then smiles, seeming to share the sentiment. "Iva-san, it was a pleasure fighting alone side you."

Then Iva chuckles and turns to Law once more. "I trust the girl to you, now." He says without waiting for a reply, and jumps back up to the marine ship.

"So my _candies_ ~ Shall we go home now? Hee-haw!" And _hee-haw!_ The crew yells as well, and they watch the marine ship get taken away by a group of strong queers.

Law only sighs, thinking he's wasting his time above water, and turns around back to his patient. "Halt!" An officious voice yells behind him, and he turns his head only slightly to his direction. Obviously, it is Boa Hancock and all his domineering glory. "I _must_ see her."

"You can't." Law says immediately, and this makes the emperor's eyes to twitch.

"Who are _you_ to tell me what to do?"

"I'm her doctor."

He sees the other man wince at this but, as he slides his hand through his neck-long hair, he remains unfazed. "Anyway, take her to my island. We will take care of her there."

"…where?"

"Amazon Magnus."

Law furrows his eyebrows at this. He has heard of the man's home island. And if legends are true, then it is full of _men_. "Mugiwara-ya is a woman." He says as if it is the most obvious thing. "Are you suggesting I allow her to be taken to the island of _men_?"

Hancock's eyebrow rises at the implications. "She has been living with us for a few days before she sneaked into Impel down. My men are all castrated, as well. I see no issue in this."

The two stare each other down for a moment that feels like long minutes, prides and priorities clashing like thunder, and it is only broken when a certain azure fish-man clears his throat. "I think Luffy-kun's health is the priority at the moment."

Law nods, and Boa also nods, and Jinbei sighs knowing both think they are completely in the right. Law closes his eyes for a second and completely turns to Boa Hancock. "By her _health_ , it means she is to say in my ship."

Boa scoffs at his 'explanation', as if he just said something stupid. "It _means_ she will stay in an island with food and trees that will help her recover."

Their frowns deepen simultaneously, and does not disappear even when they turn to Jinbei to side with _them_.

Jinbei (sweating and clearing his throat) instead suggests they find a compromise—an option midway—and the other two are very reluctant to agree. The fishman then thinks his head is starting to hurt more than his injuries.

"Outsiders, sans Luffy-chan (and maybe you, Jinbei), cannot be allowed to enter the island." The shichibukai says. An eyebrow rises for an instant and Law wonders if a man can be so _slow_. Is it really hard to understand his point?

"She needs the technology my ship can provide, if she is to have a chance of survival."

"And she needs more than to be inside a large tin can."

The two young men stare at each other again, before silently (and reluctantly) agreeing with the compromise.

So that is how the Heart Pirates are now headed to Amazon Magnus…

…though his crew whispers that it would've been nice if it's the Island of Women, instead.

…

When they land in the island, Law thought that maybe it'd be peaceful. He realizes too soon that it is wishful thinking.

It is not even a day later when his submarine is nearly destroyed.

The crew has barely emerged un-scathed from the unwelcoming welcome party the Kuja pirates shot at them (literally, shot arrows) and are led to an isolated part of the island, ordered not to cross a certain border to the town. And now—a certain patient has wreaked havoc.

She has destroyed a part of her ship as soon as she awoke, screaming and wild, seeming to still be in the battle of Marineford—still fighting for her brother.

"Tsk—" Law uttered as he ran into Jinbei. "If she continues on like this, her wounds will open up. She _will_ die _."_

Boa Hancock, who has been sneaking to their area, seems to have overheard this. "Luffy-chan!" he yells. "I'll go get her—"

Jinbei raises his hand, and this makes Hancock frown. "I will deal with this." He announces, and he knows he is the best one to handle this, as he personally knows Ace. His fellow shichibukai reluctantly agrees, though not before swearing revenge on taking his time with Luffy away.

Jinbei sighs but continues on to find Luffy, anyway. He has promised his friend he'd protect his little sister, after all.

So he endures every attack she throws—be it punch, kicks, or bites—until he finally tells her it's time to gather herself together. Ace didn't sacrifice his life so she can destroy _hers_.

This makes her stop fighting, but she is still shaking wildly from all the emotions inside her and her hands forms tighter knuckles. She bites her lips to the point of bleeding because she wants the tears to stop freaking flowing.

When she calms down enough that she can speak, she the tears on her cheek and look at him, eyes wide and hoping for the best, even when she knows it is no longer possible. "Did… did he really d-die?"

Jinbei's posture visibly softens at this. "I'm afraid so, Luffy-kun."

He watches as Luffy stares and tears line up her face again, her hands grabbing the side of her head. It was the first time she ever doubted she'd achieve her dream, she tells him. "I'm so weak," she says, "So _weak_ —"

Her body begins to shake violently and she cannot stop another burst of despair eating through her. She all but pulls her hair out, and scratches her own skin until it bleeds—unconsciously she is hurting herself because _why is_ she _alive while Ace is dead._

It _hurts_.

It hurts like **hell**.

Jinbei quickly uses his remaining strength to stop her by pinning her to a massive rock with a hand grabbing her shirt. "You keep on crying what you have lost… but what about the people you have left?" He yells, and suddenly he is reminded of his own struggles. "Are you going to leave _them_ , too?"

That is when she is reminded that she still has her crew.

And they are waiting for her.

"The depth of despair is equal to the depth of love." Jinbei's says, deep voice quietly and sneakily getting through her muddling consciousness. "You feel like you want to die because you want to hold on to your connection for as long as you possibly can."

She freezes and she listens, eyes blurring with tears.

He lets go of her then and watches as she slides down the rock, head ringing with conflicting and intense emotions. "You will see the depths of darkness and loss and accept it." He continues and he sits beside her, heaving a heavy breath.

"You must live on, and you will, with the people who still remain with you."

告别

A few hours after the fiasco, Luffy returns to the shores and apologizes for the damage she's done, albeit she doesn't offer compensation.

"Why?" Bepo asks.

"Because I don't have any money." She answers rather bluntly. The crew seems to accept this (after receiving a deadpan stare from their captain) and she thanks them for the rescue and treatment, as well, saying that she owes them.

In any case, Law eyes her and tells her it's time to change her bandages, and he leads her to inside his ship. He eyes Jinbei for a request and the fishman, who sees Boa Hancock about to stop them, nods in understanding.

Once inside, Law redresses her wounds with professionalism (that feels unusually forced at the time). "Torao?" A pause. "Are you ok?"

He gives her a deadpanned expression, while she just stares at him. "You seem like you don't feel well."

"…ah…I'm fine." He says, ignoring her. "Focus on your own wound."

She shrugs, completely having the lack of consciousness she's facing a man with her bare upper body.

He gathers all his concentration (which is disconcertingly necessary—especially since he _has_ seen quite a few women naked before, for both medicinal and recreational purposes) and starts from the top and her back. He pauses a little when he reaches her breast area but forces himself to calm by facing what he should, but looking everywhere else.

Somehow this made his work a lot less perfect and he slightly loses balance, his mouth almost grazing the skin of her shoulder.

He hears her breath hitch and—even after freezing himself—he doesn't dare look at her expression.

Eventually, after a torturous few minutes, he finally finishes and grabs the flexible tensile near him to hand to her. It is remains of that extremely garterized tube shirt she wears under her red cardigan (that has notably useless buttons, due to her ability). "You can wear something like that again in a few days. For now, you'd have to settle with bandages."

"Okay." Luffy agrees, though their eyes never meet. Somehow her attention ends up in what he's wearing and she points out the crew's jacket (and why they're wearing it) when it's so _warm._ She then runs off at the smell of meat.

告别

Luffy stares up to the forests, where the light shines across the leaves creating pretty silhouettes she and Ace used to watch together when they had nothing else to do.

She is alone, sitting on the rock, and trying to make peace with what has happened.

Her hand finds its way on over her heart again when it throbs in pain and a second later she feels like she's being eaten inside out—like it always has since she was woken up.

She has never experienced this before and it feels worse than dying, and she has experienced _that_ countless times before.

She remembers when this feeling has made her so happy she feels like floating. She doesn't know when it began, but one day she just wants to touch Ace _too often_ that even she knows it isn't normal anymore.

She can never understand why, not for a long time, so she just does what she wants.

She ruffles his hair when he is sitting down…,

She holds his hands when they're just casually walking around town…,

She touches his freckles when their faces get close…,

And she wraps him around her arms when she is happy, excited, or both because she doesn't know _what_ to do with the feeling and she wants to somehow share it with him.

She grabs whatever piece of cloth covered her body by instinct, because her appendages curl in pain every time she remembers that now she cannot touch him anymore.

 **…**

Luffy is meditating (or is it daydreaming?) in the forest by herself when Law finds her, supposedly for another check-up and to bring her something News Coo has delivered.

She wipes away her tears, knowing she has cried enough already. She turns her head to him, and he flinches a little at how deep her eyes look. "Have you ever lost someone important?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"A very long time ago." He tells her, tone receding. "Many of them."

She doesn't say for a while and just watches him approach her, eyes never leaving his form. "How'd you deal with it?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid." He says, looking far away. "But the living just have to live with the pain."

She looks down on the grass, and to her hand, and she is momentarily brought back to Marineford when she's holding Ace, as he is losing his remaining life. Her eyes line with tears again, but she wipes them away.

Law watches her form silently going through things many people would never understand, and he waits for her patiently until she can lift her chin up again and her shoulders relaxing, letting go of some bit of burden it has been carrying.

She turns to him again, looking lighter, and smiles. It is a smile that rouses a small smile of his own.

"Now, that's more comfy, yeah? Shishishishishi," she says, noting he's on his undershirt rather than his long-sleeved upper garment. He shrugs and sits beside her, and for a moment there neither speaks and genuinely relishes the silence of having a companion of equal strength.

"Hey, thanks." She says after a while, breaking it. "I heard you tried real hard to keep my alive."

"I'm a doctor," he responds as soon as she says it. "It would be improper not to do my best."

She laughs, remembering Chopper. "That's true." Her mind soon goes back to Sabaody, and that annoying Celestial Dragon, and the subsequent fight with two strangers that are nearly as strong as she is. She grins at the fun she had with them. "I think we make a great team."

Law smirks and takes note of that, too.

They soon hear ruffles of leaves and turn to its source, it is Jinbei whose eyes lands on Luffy first before looking at Law. The latter nods and stands up in understanding, ready to leave and give the two their space. But before he does so, he takes off the piece of paper in his back pocket and throws it on the patch of grass in front of her. "Here."

"What is this?" Luffy asks, opening the paper, and her eyes widens at what she sees. It is the celebration of the marine win, but somewhere—a small part, as if it has tried to remain inconspicuous, mentions of a Red Hair Shanks appearing to end the war completely, and even arranging a funeral for those who perished in the war.

"It doesn't say where the graves are," Law says, turning away. "But in our circle, it shouldn't be difficult to figure out."

"Ah…" Luffy mumbles, though her eyes remain on the article. "Thanks, Torao."

Law gives a passive nod at this before finally walking away. The two men pass by each other and Jinbei sits nearby to where Law has sat. "I want to go there someday," she says, touching the paper.

"And you will." The fish-man answers mildly, a relieved smile on his face. "But right now you have more pressing issues to deal with."

She nods. "My crew's regroup." She says, and she closes her eyes at the thought of them.

When Sabo died, she and Ace has done all they could do was support each other. They swore to train Sabo's share, too, and live the freedom their late brother so wanted.

Now that Ace's gone too, all responsibility to fulfill their dreams and lives ends up with her.

"I will fulfill all of our dreams." She says, almost to the skies. "With the new family I've created.

"That's a promise!"

告别

The two friends sits in the middle of that forest for a long time, silently reminiscing what they know of Ace, both telling stories of him that the other hadn't known. Almost all of which are ridiculous and they end up laughing and saying how odd a guy he was.

Soon, though, those stories end and Jinbei's shoulders drop a little when he remembers some of the core memories he has of Ace, and it is the same with her too, he notes, as she is tearing up again.

"Ace-kun and I are very close." He says, hearing Luffy's unabashed sobs. "He told a lot about you—he told _everyone_ about you—especially during our incarceration."

His smile is so nostalgic, and she wonders what he's remembering. "Every time he talks about you he looks so love-struck that I forget how strong he is."

She turns her head to him, listening with all her heart. "You were the most important person in his life, Luffy-kun," He says, looking into her eyes, and with full-understanding of how deep their bonds are. "He likened you to 'light'…

"…that he had never been truly happy until he met you."

She sniffs and wipes her tears, but her eyes never left her new friend. "He'd have done the same thing every time. That is his choice Luffy, and you shouldn't blame yourself."

"He has no regrets."

 **…**

Boa manages to escape from her overbearing predecessor Glorio, and sneak into the patch of forest where he can sense his Luffy.

His feet stop though when he sees a familiar doctor standing, eyes closed, and leaning against a tree. His Luffy should only be several meters away, as he can hear the faint sound of her voice laughing. The guy seems relaxed, resting against the tree like that, but the Snake Emperor knows better.

Is he blocking the way? How dare he.

"What is she doing?" Boa asks with an audibly rude tone of voice. "And Jinbei?"

"They're remembering her brother." Is all he says, before opening his eyes to meet the much taller shichibukai's, unintimidated.

"The last day of mourning," he utters, and there is something in his eyes that Boa can't quite place and it keeps him quiet. "And the beginning for the celebration of his life." He says.

"And neither of us can interfere."

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5: Gathering of Strengths**  
The aftermath of Ace's death as well as the crew's whereabouts and thoughts!

* * *

 **REPLIES TO ANGELS  
** (Again, I'm totally willing to reply by PM. Just say so! )

 **4shl3y –** Thanks for the vote! And yeaah I like your LuffyxBoa BFFs idea! Perhaps I can incorporate it somewhere… xDD

 **Theinzmann111 – (Ch1)** Oh yes, plus the evil ones! Not sure about the others but I'll _definitely_ add the-steaming-Lucci in the mix. *wiggles eyebrows* And indeed! Fem!Luffy!Harem FTW!

 **OhhPlease –** Yay! Thank you for the C2 add. Glad you enjoyed the chapter as well, hope you like this one, too! Thanks for the review also. :DD

 **PortgasDDom –** Thank you for reviewing! I am sooo glad it was worth the wait and here it is! Hope it came soon enough and I do hope you enjoy this as well!

 **Zelga Lim Li –** Ok, thanks for the vote kabayan! Aren't we glad maleboa won? Hahaha. And also very happy you liked the chap! Hope this one is good too~!

 **Angela-Ochada330 –** Awww, thank you for the review! *giggles* Glad you found this femLuffy awesome and I'm happy to have shared. ;D

 **LittleChomper – (ch2)** hahaha. Indeed! We should vote for the living! One more vote for Zoro! **(ch3)** Ahh haha. I know, I'm sorry xD. I'll make it up by adding _another_ memoire-like chapter. Hihi. Thanks for the reviews and hope you like it!

 **Heyheyhey – Thank you for reviewing! Hope you liked this one as well, bro! xDD**

 **Mui Di Nuvola** – *cries with you* Why did Ace have to dieeee *sobs* And thank you for the comment!

 **NeitherSaneNorInsane –** hahaha. First off, Thank you for reviewing! xD Hope what I did with Hancock didn't disappoint tho, and don't worry! I still put I bit of Ace here. ;D

 **Lilyoftheval5 –** Me too! It went longer than I hoped for too! Thank you for reviewing btw and I am so glad you enjoyed the story. I hope this chapter, despite lacking the humor of the last one, will also be fun. ;D

 **Crazykitkatty –** Me too! Because Luffy is just so plain lovable, yeah? xDD And indeed! Ace is one of the best charas in OP he will never be forgotten! Thx for reviewing btw~

 **Littlest1 –** Aww shux. Glad you liked the chapter and YES WE NEED MORE KID LUFFY STORIES. xDD Thanks for reviewing!

 **ShawnaReynolds** – IKR. I still sob. And all those great fanarts of him are making me want to bring him back to life! *sobs* Your vote is noted btw! Sorry male!boa won by vote and now I can only hope to make the concept tolerable. xD Thanks for reviewing!

 **Skydragonboss –** OH YES HE DOES. Lol. For now we can only write him in fics. *sighs* Why did he have too diiieee.

 **G05** \- *sobs* Too late! He's already dead. *sobs again* But as Hiluluk said, we just remember him to keep him alive! Cheers for Ace!

 **Nightrelm415** – Thank you very much! I'm glad my effort is paying off and thank _you_ for taking time to review!

 **Dnguyen686 –** Awww soo happy you think it was awesome! Hope you enjoy this chap too and thank you for reviewing!

 **chiharuSACHI –** Awww. Salamat sa pag-try ng story! Huhu. And even better: so happy you liked it! *brohugs* And yay! Male Hancock FTW. Lololol. And hope the whole death part didn't disappoint! Drama is not my forte. xDD Hope you like this chap as well~

 **Elena N –** I died too. xD And Yes! It'll be an all-male island (as you'll see in this chap) and Luffy will be in love with only one guy (at a time) though she'll be hung up on Ace for a loooong time. xD Don't worry, I love long reviews and thank you for giving me one! :D

* * *

 **Note:** (1) That's about it for flashback-y chaps! As such, I'll be shifting to fully present tense chaps. Hope no one gets disoriented! And yes, a bit of **Zoro** (and Sabo) is next. :D

That said, hearing thoughts from all you angels would certainly help with my motivation to write, especially as it lets feel your presences! :DD

* * *

...

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!

I hope you enjoyed reading as I enjoyed writing it!  
Hope to hear from you all! :D 


	5. Gathering of Strengths

No Luffy POV here, but there are a _lot_ of Luffy (rather…, a Luffy appreciation chapter? xD). Not much mention of Romance though, other than some implications in Zoro's section. And maybe Sanji's, but it's hard to take that guy seriously, as hot as he is in a suit and even if he has the best theme music ever. xD

I hope vocal readers would stop disappearing and silent readers become more vocal! xD I would love it if I know your thoughts, whatever they are!

 **AD:** I wrote a Fem!Luffy oneshot entitled ' **When getting lost is a good thing'**. It's prelude-y and pretty much just a set-up for a world where Ace would survive. Lol

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's. Again, the fabulous LawxLuffyxAce coverimage is NOT mine, either.

 **WARNING!** Spoilers until Dressrosa arc (the colosseum part), unless you were already spoiled by _those spoilers of the internet,_ do not read this yet!

* * *

…

* * *

 _ **GRAND LINE TIMES**_ _ **  
The Eyes and Ears of the World**_

 _Monkey D. Luffy Wreaks Havoc In Marineford Once More_ _  
By: Absa_

 _The most infamous super-rookie, Monkey D. Luffy, sworn sibling to the late Portgas D. Ace, granddaughter of marine hero Monkey D. Garp, and daughter to the Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon, unexpectedly returns to Marineford while it is being rebuilt._

 _Along with "Dark Night" Silvers Rayleigh and "Knight of the Sea" Jinbei, they captured a marine ship heading to the Marine headquarters and circles the island, as if to pay homage to those who have lost their lives during the war._

 _She then jumps to the central island to ring the sacred Ox Bell, sixteen times, before proceeding to the chasm and dropping a bouquet, subsequently taking off her hat and places it to her chest, a seemingly new tattoo visible, paying her respects._

 _As of now, it is unclear why exactly Monkey D. Luffy has done what she did. All we know for certain is: Once again, the Female Supernova has shaken the world._

* * *

强化

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: Gathering of Strengths**

Kuraigana Island

 _One year, eleven months, and twenty eight days to go before he can see them again._

His head turned by instinct to his right and—right on cue—one of those annoying monkeys appeared, eyes oozing with the lust for blood. He looked into its eyes for a moment, certain his eyes was showing the same, but it was quickly pulled away when sensed another humandrill attacking him from behind. He barely avoided the blunt of the spear. He twisted his body and hit the spear's arm and it impaled the ground where he stood precisely one second prior.

Looking at the erected spear, an image appeared in his head, but he pushed it down when yet another weapon flew to his direction. He quickly took down the humandrill, and for that moment he allowed himself to be reminded of a certain village, situation, and decision that changed his life forever.

" _You must be Zoro."_

When he first saw her, he was tied at a post—much like this one—hungry and tired, and then she grinned and he knew he was delusional.

She was bright, more so with the brilliant sky behind her. For a moment his eyes were wide, but almost immediately his hostile expression returned. He had taken it as the return of his sanity. _"What do you want?"_ He asked with as much venom and annoyance as he could've mustered at the time.

 _"Be my nakama!"_ She announced and he scoffed at her face. She hadn't seem disheartened though, if anything it seemed it made her more inclined to turn him into a pirate.

That was where it began.

The next thing he knew, he was facing execution and she was the one who saved him, in exchange to becoming her nakama, of course. Her first one.

He usually despised being forced, but he had let that one slide.

It was one of the best decisions he ever made.

 **…**

A bullet grazed his arm, and he turned to its source. He sprinted and closed his eyes for focus, feeling that indescribable force surging through him. _"Shishi Sonson,"_ he uttered, and the monkey was blown away, defeated.

Before he met her he had a straight goal and, at the same time, he was aimless. He wanted to be the best swordsman in the world, and to do so he must defeat Mihawk, and nothing else mattered. He didn't even mind the aimless, directionless, journeys of drifting around.

Then he met her, and the journey became something so much more.

And it wasn't something he'd allow to end _now_.

强化

WEATHERIA

Nami was reading the newspaper— _that_ newspaper—for what must be the 8th time that day. It had been over a week since the decision and, although she says she was annoyed at the spontaneous girl's decision without asking for their opinions, she was also relieved. They were too weak, after all, they must get stronger.

She mentally reviewed all that she knew about weather balls—an invention of the island—and knots.

Knots.

She smiled, reminded of a random memory of her captain.

They were still on Going Merry then, Nami was walking along the wooden deck and Zoro's taking his nap (as always) against one of the balusters. She saw him woken up by the sound of snipping scissors not too far from them, and she turned to see the Captain cutting her own hair.

"What are you doing?" Nami had asked, staring at the knots.

"Cutting my hair."

"I can see that."

Nami recalled Luffy tilting her head at that, a hilariously puzzled face etched on her face. "Then why ask."

Nami only sighed and shrugged before inspecting the captain's handy work. It was uneven and crude and her expression did not hide discontentment, albeit Zoro added (unhelpfully) that he didn't think it was _that_ bad.

She stared at the woman who saved her and her whole island, and not just in the sense of saving their lives. The girl who had seen her for who she was—as someone to be respected and her decisions heard. Luffy was someone who cared for her crewmates more than her own health.

"What are you staring so long for?" Pause. "Do I have lice?"

"What—HAHAHAHA." She stopped herself by lightly hitting the other's head. "Listen Luffy, I'll do this for you from now on."

"Really?"

"For a thousand belly each session."

" _EEEEHHH."_

She grinned teasingly, although internally she remembered how happy she was to get money, no matter how much blood she lost and pain she endured, because she was closer to freeing her village. She will never forget, and she couldn't ever be thankful enough that she didn't have that burden anymore.

Nami cut her hair since then, though she never really asked her to pay.

Her mind returned to the present, putting down the unusual hemp knot on the table in front of her. Nami sighed and wondered if Luffy was cutting her hair properly now that she was not beside her.

An image of Ace's dead body flashed by her head, and her hands raised to cover her face.

If only Luffy's biggest problem was her _hair_ , it would've been so wonderful.

强化

Zoro rested for a while as the monkeys regroup, staring at the eternally-night sky, only to see Perona floating towards him. She eyed him with a mix of pity, annoyance, and befuddlement.

"You want to be with your crew that much, huh?"

He was too tired to even reply with the usual grunt.

Perona shrugged and sat on the ruins beside him, looking up as well, apparently staring at the same cloud he was. Another one soon appeared, and its shape reminded them both of a certain sniper.

"TSK." She made an annoyed face, muttering about the view being particularly ugly that moment. Then—to Zoro's chagrin—she began to blabber about Usopp and he did _not_ defeat her. "Just for the record."

Then Perona looked up the sky, musing. "I wonder where that blasted Kuma sent _him_ though. I wish it's somewhere where he's screaming a lot."

And she laughed manically at the image.

 **…**

BOIN ARCHIPELAGO

"IEEE _EEEEE_!" A flabby Usopp runs for his life, screaming and panting and huffing. It was hard enough to run for your life almost every few hours, why did he have to get so _fat_?! It's like carrying Chopper and Franky on his back. No joke.

"You can do it, Usopp-n!" Heracles, the helpful cheerer that he was (sarcasm), yelled while he (Usopp _'n_ ) continued to run and jump, and roll over.

He occasionally shouted at Heracles to friggin' help-him-out-already, but his will to survive got stronger every single day.

After all, there is a place he must go back to.

" _OOOOIII! Usopp! Look at this!"_ He remembered the last time they played around in the Sunny, just before landing Sabaody. He was doing something at the time, so he gave an annoyed expression as he turned to them.

"Pfft—" His annoyed expression disappeared the instant he saw Luffy and Chopper dancing with chopsticks on their noses. He guffawed and grabbed three chopsticks to put on his face to join in the party.

"WHOA, Usopp!" Chopper squealed and Luffy clapped her hands and gave him a thumbs-up. "That's awesome!" She said, and he laughed at his awesomeness in response. "Of _course!_ What do you expect from Captain Usopp _-sama_!"

It was like that every day, only if it wasn't chopsticks it was fishing, or dancing, or singing, or napping, or sneaking food from Sanji's kitchen together. But mostly, it was her eagerly listening to his stories—whether they were lies or not.

She accepted him as a comrade, believing his lies because she believed in _him_.

She was the best friend Usopp ever had, and the image of her running towards him and the others in utter panic was still etched in his head.

Then she suddenly lost Ace, too?

He avoided a massive moving vine twice his size by his sharpened reflex.

He knew he could no longer be a burden.

 **…**

TORINO KINGDOM

"Have some tea." Shanba uttered behind Chopper, gently placing the bamboo cup near the book he's reading. The human peeked through his antlers, noting his speed in turning the pages. "You read all of it?"

"Ah."

"Tanuki-kun must be smart." He said, and Chopper's ears perked at the compliment.

"Oh, thank you," Chopper said as monotonously as he could, referring to the drink, but then he blushed and turned into jelly. "Oh, shut _up_ ~! Calling me smart doesn't make me happy, _damnit~_!" He yelled and took a sip from the cup of tea provided for him.

He blinked at the wave of pleasurable taste and, eyes wider than usual, whipped his head to Shanba. "Whoa! This is delicious! And I feel energized!"

"Ah," Shanba said, chuckling. "It is our very own Mintope Tea, it also has other medicinal qualities, and it is said that it can grow in any weather."

"Ohh..." Chopper mumbled, turning the cup a little so he can study the liquid. He was apparently in South Blue (News Coo says so) and he didn't think a plant from outside the grand line could have this quality. He had never been away from the grand line before, so this fact has been particularly interesting—so he took a mental note on studying it further.

In any case, Chopper blew the steam and sipped the remaining beverage with a feeling of satisfaction, and immediately thought of how he could make Luffy drink this. Luffy was a picky tea drinker (it tasted bland, she said, unless its special honey tea made by Sanji) and no one allowed her to drink coffee (because hyper-active Luffy meant chaos). Chopper may not be Sanji, but his nose and taste was exceptional. He could tell the herb will go great with the low-sugar chocolate drinks Luffy liked.

"Well…, see you soon, doctor! And be sure to go outside by dinner!" Shanba said with a toothy grin, and Chopper smiled in response.

When the cup was almost empty, he put it down, and he smiled at nothing in particular.

He had been turned away all his life—and frankly when Dr. Hiluluk died he doubted ever feeling light again—but now he was on an unknown island accepted by strangers, and he was sure that he never would've even _tried_ to get along with them if she hadn't met Luffy.

Then she invited him into her crew, because he was _him_.

And because of her, he began to believe in himself.

He was glad that she was able to believe in herself, too, even after the tragedy that happened.

He sipped his tea again and he thought that she should've at least smiled in that picture.

* * *

That night Zoro gladly ate the food Perona made. It was nowhere near as good as curly eyebrows', but it gave him enough strength to carry on. That guy would want to feed the crew again. He better be honing his cooking skills as much as his kicking, though.

That bastard.

* * *

KAMABAKA KINGDOM

His nose itched and he could feel his whole body getting ready to friggin' _sneeze_. ' _Not now'_ he commanded, ' _Not now, not now, not_ now _—_

" _Hachoo_!"

"SANJI-KWWUUUUNNNNN~!"

 _SHIT!_

He emerged from his tiny hiding space (a cavity made by an old cut-down tree) and pushed his legs to escape these crazies. He still had 98 of those recipes left to go—he _cannot_ be caught until he learned each one!

There were three of them now, each one looking more ridiculous than the one before, carrying even more ridiculous articles of clothing.

He ran as fast as he could, his feet blurring at the movement that normal people could not see. Yet he could feel them getting closer and closer. "TSK." He uttered and kicked a nearby tree in an attempt to delay them, even for a few seconds and he thought what he'd do with one of those weapons Franky had.

He continued to run, and saw the edge of a forest. He could see the light and he almost saw the Captain's face there, even when he knew it was impossible. She was smiling along with everyone on the crew. _Nami-swan, Robin-chwan,_ he called, and even that blasted Marimo and his smug face was there, no doubt waiting to pick a fight.

" _Shishishi! Saaaanji! Hurry up!"_

What he'd do to use his very legs to run to them—to _her—_ then and there.

" _She's been through a lot."_ It was Iva's voice that echoed in his head this time. _"She didn't think twice about shedding a decade of her life to save Ace._

 _"She said she'd rather die."_

 _._

"Wait, Sanji-kwun~!" Wild shivers running down his spine pushed him back to reality. "You forgot to wear this!"

"HELL NO!"

He just needed to get one down. Dealing with one was already a challenge, but three was impossible for him right now.

" _Well, it's better to start now, right?"_ A laugh. _"It's going to happen sooner or later, anyway."_

His feet stopped at her voice, this time it felt closer than ever. At the time, in Baratie, she said it when he refused to go with her in favor of staying in the floating restaurant a little while longer. It was a moment that he was reminded he _had_ a dream, and he must keep chasing after it.

His enemies stopped as well, and he glared at them with newfound strength. If he needed them to go down, at least one by one, he should seriously stop running.

The Captain must be hungry—she was always hungry—and she'll need special food to heal her heart. He's sure she'll love whatever recipes he could squeeze out of these jerks.

强化

BALDIMORE

"It was a magnificent tiger-like entity!" Kitton exclaimed, raising his arms for effect. He had been telling them of the tale as if it is a Horror story to his grandfather (although it is Toraino the robot dog who seems intimidated). "It guards that part of the mountains, and no one shall enter it!"

Franky listened to the legend of the sacred Burning Beast a bit guiltily, knowing it was his fault it was out there in the first place. "Mah," he told himself. "At least no one unwanted will be bothering me here."

Still… "Wait til' you see Brooke."

"Who?"

"Oh, ah—" He laughed, not realizing he said so out loud. "He's a crewmate. A living skeleton."

"EEEHHH!?"

"Really?!" Grandpa exclaimed.

"!" Toraino's eyes even lit up a little.

And so... the conversation turned to one of storytelling about the Straw Hats and the adventures he had with them so far.

The kid had a lot of questions, and he happily obliged—for it eased up the loneliness of missing them. He was _not_ gonna cry! He is Not! Damnit!

"You're crying!"

"I am NOT!" And he sniffed his snot in.

Everyone else just sweat-dropped, though grandpa soon laughed. Franky sniffed and stared at the old man, who patted his metal body with empathy. "You must love them a lot."

That only made him cry more.

The Straw Hats. Because of them—of _her_ —he did something he never thought he would do ever again: Create. And in the end he created what would be the best ship in the world.

And now, he thought as he looks at the plethora of brilliant blueprints in front of him, he would create even more.

Then he saw a machine that resembled that of a laser, but with more focus. His eyes narrowed, feeling an odd familiarity with the mechanisms. Abruptly, his eyes widens at a realization of what it was: Pacifista beams. Then his head turned and looked at other contraptions with rejuvenated inspiration and grinned.

That kid's going to _love_ what he'll become.

…

NAKAMURA ISLAND

Brook sighed in relief as his long-awaited break arrived. The people have finally gotten tired of the humble party they threw in his presence. He was now in a village not too far from Harahettania, and was playing for entertainment as ordered by his new 'managers'.

As they slept, Brooked walked past and over them, careful not to step on any one, and went to a forest clearing to be alone. He took out his violin and played a random tune that somehow sated the need to see his friends, even if only by a little.

He was so happy to be alive, otherwise he wouldn't have met them. But Captain decided they would wait for two years and strengthen themselves. He would have to endure. At the very least, he was no longer the lone living being in the island. And above all: He had hope.

As the night passed he was reminded of the usual night in Sunny, especially when the prospect of a new island came in, or interesting information about it, and someone mistakenly told the Captain. She'll be rolling around her bed in excitement, uneasy for a new adventure. He had always wanted to play her a lullaby that could give her a good night's rest.

He hummed a tone and before he knew it, and his fingers translated it to the language of violin by instinct, and he continued to do so until he played over a stanza of notes.

His fingers halted when he heard abrupt ruffles of bushes, as if things were _falling_.

Things.

 _What_ things?!

" _EEK!"_ He yelled/squealed, terrified of whatever was out there. _It can't be ghosts, can it?_ He yelled. _PLEASE…anything but_ ghosts!

But he gathered his courage and decided to take a look at the nearest bush, only to realize it was a monkey, then to his right was another creature (a combination of pig and rat), and he realized all around the area have the same sight.

Animals. And they're fast asleep.

* * *

强化

 _His forehead met the marble floor of the palace with such force one would think he was pushed there. "Please teach me!" He yelled, knowing nothing else but the will to strengthen himself._

 _He must surpass this man, because then no one will be able to beat him, no one will be able to take away the people important to him._

 _When Mihawk agreed, with the condition of beating the Mandrills first, his insides felt elated and he forgot the soreness of his muscles and heads out the door._

 _He will get stronger, he thought, and he will protect each and every one of them._

 ** _..._**

" _What—" It was Perona, gesturing to follow the swordsman. "Mou, but he's still so heavily injured!" But then remembered her pride and just puffs her cheeks, intending to ignore the man. Eventually, she sighed in puzzlement._

" _I never would've thought he'd bow to someone like that," She whispered and at this Mihawk lifted his head from his book. "To his biggest rival, too!" She paused, shrugging. "Not sure if I'll call him shameless or admirable…"_

" _A man like him never begs unless it is for another." Mihawk said rather impassively, making Perona whip her head towards him. "Men like that have the most admirable pride. But for someone important, they never hesitate to throw that part of them away."_

 _Then he smiled. "The world needs more men like him."_

...

 _One year, eleven months, twenty six days._

Perona watched the swordsman fight so hard, remembering what Mihawk said those few days prior. She thought his crewmates were lucky people.

Then she continued to look and she remembered those times in Thriller Bark. She hadn't really thought much about it as there were so many things that happened, but in retrospect...

"That Captain of yours…" she began to speak, partly half-minded, during one of his breaks. "Is she also your girlfriend?"

He turned to her with a glare, and she flinched _._ "I-I'm sorry for asking!" She said then gasped when she realized she apologized and sweard to summon one of her ghosts to punish him later on. Zoro, on the other hand, placed his chin on his palm as he rested—eyelids closing—inadvertently taken to certain memories.

The most physically intimate moment he and Luffy probably had was a simple and momentary one. She was fishing with Usopp and Chopper, and they're sitting on Sunny's edge, all of them dozing off. He sighed and positioned himself right below them, taking a light nap himself.

His eyes opened after a while when he felt someone will fall off soon. It was Luffy, of course, and she was about to fall to the sea when he stood up and pulled her so she rested her head on his chest. His hands found themselves on her hips and over her stomach and he didn't realize when he was basically embracing her from behind.

And he would not move for a while after that, despite the fact that she would no longer fall off.

At the time, he was reminded that—despite all of her radiance, energy, strength, and all of the wounds inflicted on her—she's an incredibly soft woman to touch.

And Luffy would never know of it.

But Robin _had_ —he can tell from the silent footsteps not too far away from him, and he didn't need to turn around to see the characteristic knowing smirk. It was always her that seemed to witness some of his most embarrassing antics.

After that, he felt that even Franky and Brooke—the eldest people in the group, though arguably not very mature—knew, even though he knew Robin would never tell. There was just something about the looks they give (Franky giving a thumbs-up out of nowhere in increasing frequency and Brooke playing soulful violin music unusually often when near him). It must've been the age difference and his sudden paranoia of being found out.

But days passed by and everything was normal, everyone was happy, and he didn't need to slice somebody up.

Those images were the last things he'd think of before he fell asleep.

 **…**

" _Oi, Zoro!"_ A familiar voice calls perked his ears. _"Wake up and look at this!"_ He groggily opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was her face—so close to his—and like always it woke up his entire being.

He scratched his head and yawned before lifting himself up and standing beside her. She was looking up and he followed her lead.

It was a circular rainbow, similar to the one they saw on Spa Island, only thrice or four times as large, and was a dozen times more radiant. "Amazing…" Franky voiced out, which made him turn to them. Everybody else uttered their own words of amazement.

Everyone was there, laughing and in awe, and he knew this was a dream.

Still, he did look up again and his face showed that he too was impressed. Then he looked back down to the crew and his eyes ended on her. He watched as she smiled and grinned, and as usual _he_ felt _full_ and smiled as well.

Now that smile was being threatened.

He opened his eyes, engraving the simple dream in his head. He stood up, body sore, but spirit as intense as ever.

He found the leader, the one that mimicked Mihawk himself, standing menacingly at the center of the forest. He did not hesitate to walk towards it. The mandrill was quick to ready its sword, and Zoro did not falter.

" _Kiki Kyutoryu,"_ He breathed out what he knew was the final attack of the night, _"Asura."  
_

And the leader flew dozens of meters up, before falling on the ground, unconscious.

 _Finally_ , he thought as he stared at the heavily wounded form of the final mandrill he must face. _I've done it_.

His feet almost buckled, but he shifted his head to stare at the palace—the only structure in the island standing—and reminded himself he was not done yet.

强化

BALTIGO

She knew that Baltigo meant 'Land of the White Soil', yet she didn't quite expect it to be like so. It had tall rock pillars that seemed to have sprung out from earth, completely connected to it, and the ground looked like it was covered in snow.

"Let us go, now, Nico Robin." Bunny Joe uttered, pulling her from her reverie.

She heaved a small sigh of awe and excitement, silently wondering what kind of man Luffy's father was. He must be unique as Luffy was unlike anyone she met. The people of D were distinct characters in their own way, and seem to be destined for some great fate.

She was escorted into the rock-inspired architecture and up the stairs, obviously leading towards the heart of the building. As they walked, with her sharp hearing, she heard a vague conversation. "Kuma is dead." An unfamiliar voice said, and silence ensued until they reach the door.

"I'll take my leave now." Bunny Joe said and ushered her in.

But there wasn't anyone in the large room and their sights lead them to the balcony area, where two imposing people faced the wind. The larger one—a man in a purple afro—turned to her first, and she recognized him as someone who was with Luffy during the war. Emporio Ivankov. "Mmfufufufu~ Nico Robin," he uttered with a large smile. "How nice to finally see you."

Soon, his companion turned to face her as well, and if Robin was a normal human, she may have gasped.

Robin had met many powerful men, whose strengths were obvious just by their presence, and she easily placed Dragon as the strongest of them all. He then walked past her to go inside the room. Iva followed, and Robin did as well.

She watched the two revolutionaries move to their direction. Her eyes ended on a large tattoo on Dragon's face, and it almost made her smile. Apparently, the three generations of Luffy's family had some sort of mark (or scars) in the left sides of their faces.

"We have much to talk about." He said and she nodded, relieved. But before that, there was something she must know.

"How are you related to Bartholomew Kuma?"

It was Ivankov who said something. "I presume it has to do with your crew's previous encounters with him?" The emperor asked, Nico Robin replying with a firm nod. "He is once a revolutionary."

She blinked at this, tilting her head, and then looking up at the purple-haired revolutionary. "I see… so my guess is correct."

"What is?"

"Bartholomew Kuma saved our lives."

The two stared at her to continue, and she did so. "In Sabaondy, We are being hunted down by an admiral and pacifistas, and he separated us and sent us to different places." "Right now I think he sent us to places where we need to get stronger."

"I see…" Ivankov uttered introspectively. "I suppose he did some things before he completely lost his personality to the government."

Robin opened her mouth to ask about it when the door abruptly opened, revealing a surprising ball of energy. "Is Nico Robin here?" He shouted and they turned to his direction. It was a blonde man with a top hat, sweating profusely and eyes constricted in what could either be panic or exhilaration.

His eyes ended up on her and he breathed out, as if by relief, and she knew it was the latter.

Dragon sighed, but she saw a nostalgic smirk betraying his inner thoughts. "Nico Robin," he said. "Go with him." "Right now you have more to talk to him about than you have with me."

Robin batted an eyelid, uncertain of what was going on, but she did as she was told. "He's the commander-in-chief." Iva told her as they exit the door, with a knowing smile that made Robin feel very intrigued.

She watched the man's back with curiosity and he occasionally turned his head to her, grinning, as he guided her to the closest hall. When they arrived, he stopped his tracks and the man turned to her with such an incredibly enthusiastic aura that Robin sweat-dropped a little.

"I'm honored—"

"Did you travel with Luffy?"

"Pardon?"

"Monkey D. Luffy."

At this, her shoulders relaxed. "Yes."

His expression turned to one of relief and bliss, before curiosity took over again and he whipped his head back to her. "Is she well?"

"She is," Robin said, dark-colored orbs watching the boy closely. The boy was so happy that he was in the verge of tears, and she almost giggled at the sight. "Do you know her personally?" She asked, just before realizing she did not even know his name.

At this, he beamed, albeit she can see the hint of guilt and sadness mixed in.

"Yeah." He said, shyly yet proudly. "I'm Sabo, and I'm her brother!"

...

Nico Robin, for the past decade, had rarely been surprised. And these recent years the only people who can surprise her was her crew. This was one of those surprises.

"I lost my memory for ten years, due to an accident." He told her, with uncharacteristic quietness. "But, along with Ace, we're sworn siblings with Luffy."

Robin noted he was visibly still shaken at any mention of Ace, and she did not want to imagine to distress their captain must have felt when Ace died right in front of her. But he quickly pushed it away for now and looked at her to repeat his question. "She is well, right? Do you have other news of her not in the papers?"

Then he paused, finally looking up to her, looking a little concerned. "It's good that you came here… but why?"

She did not answer immediately, but she smiled in understanding. "Luffy told us to meet in two years."

"What?"

"She used the Marineford incident to send her message." She explained further and he immediately knew it was the tattoos.

At the realization, he guffawed.

"She—that's—that's so like Luffy!" He laughed, inhaling some breath between the laughs with difficulty. "Doing something ridiculous just to send a message."

Robin laughed with him and waited for him to calm. He eventually did and he seemed more eager than ever to hear what she has to say. "What's she like now?"

Robin stared at him, pondering where to _start_. In the end, she only smiled: "Well, how do you remember her?"

Sabo did not answer for a while (he _couldn't_ , not with Luffy's personality), and closed his eyes, visibly imagining the Luffy he knew as a child. She noticed a faint blush on his cheek, and he smiled in bliss. "She's stupid, selfish, spontaneous, and did whatever the hell she wants." He grinned, and she giggled.

A long pause passed by them and he heaved a nostalgic sigh. "But she was kind, loyal and loving. She was honest and dazzling and she brightened up everyone's lives, and she was just the most beautiful person alive."

Robin smiled, agreeing with him whole-heartedly. She patted his shoulder, a deep sense of camaraderie between them.

"Then she is still the same."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 5!  
CHAPTER 6: Reunions  
**The crew reunited!

* * *

 **REPLIES TO ANGELS**

 **Littlelest1** – Thank you for reviewing! I am happy that the chapter created feels, and hopefully it'll only be happy from here on out. xD Glad you enjoyed it, by the way, and hope you like this one too!

 **Lilyoftheval5** – Hehe glad you found the chapter lovely! And right? I kinda enjoy making cool guys go all flustered. Yep. One of my life's happiness. Lol. Thanks for reviewing btw!

 **Meme7789 –** Here it is! I'm sorry I took longer this time and I hope it was worth the wait! Glad you enjoyed the previous chap and thank you for reviewing!

 **Nightrelm415** – Thank you for reviewing and awww, so happy you think the story's awesome. And no it isn't! xD My heart is soft! Yeah. It is! Haha. Hope you like this chap as well~

 **Guest [Jun 17 2016]** – Thank you! Luffy's new life is at the next chapter tho! Hihi. Hope that's okay and do enjoy this chap. Thx for reviewing~

 **xxMockingbirdxx** – Vote noted! Though Law's the most popular pair with Luffy tho, so I'm surprised there're few stories. Thx for commenting btw!

 **Zelga Lim Li –** Vote noted! And*sobs* IKR. I'msosorry. xD RIP Ace and thank goodness we have fanfiction to keep his memories alive! Haha. Hope you enjoyed. At salamat sa review!

 **LittleChomper –** Thank you for reviewing! LawLu did meet in Sabaody though. Did I mention somewhere that they hadn't? *nervous* haha. And do enjoy this chap!

 **4shl3y –** Of course I will! Haha. In the future though. Not yet since I can't really squeeze it in with her training. xD Thank you for the review btw! Hope you like this chap!

 **Phoenix Le Roux – (ch3** ) *cries with you* I know I'm sorry, but it's canon! Lol. I did set up a universe in a preface-y oneshot where he'll live tho… haha. To heal myself. **(ch4)** Don't hate me! And lol. 2 years later is chapter 6. Hope this chap is okay and thanks for the reviews!

 **Shiraha-chan** – Aww thanks for the fave, follow, and—most importantly—the review! And there will be direct LuffyxBoa contact… next chap. Hahaha

 **PortgasDDom –** hehehe thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed it! Unfortunately, much of the romance-y things in this chap are either flashbacks/nostalgic. xD Hope that's ok. Oh, and flattered you reread from the start! xD

 **Guest [Jun 24 2015]** – lololol. And nope! Shipping her with so many males is not unhealthy. It's normal, damnit. Normal! xDD Anyway, I'm so happy you're liking the story so far! Hope you like this one too~

 **BeautifulLotus** – Here it is! Sorry I took my time and the next chapter is where the 2-year timeskip will happen. Thx for commenting!

 **Ethian V –** LAWLU! Vote noted. xD Such a popular pairing! Thanks for commenting, kabayan! :D

 **MzMj –** Thank you for the review and votes (and the explanations)! And right?! Also, their both Ds so the kids will also have Ds. That's important! Hihihi. Glad you like the story and I hope you enjoy this one as well~!

 **Random reader –** Thank you for reviewing! I am glad you liked the story and here it is! Sorry I took so long and do enjoy!

 **Liu's girl –** Awww, let me ask Ace to wipe your eye-sweat for you. xD Anyway, thank you for commenting!

* * *

…

* * *

 **HAAAALLLT!**

What did you think of the chapter and/or the story so far?  
Do tell me! Remember: Negative is better than none! If it's negative, at least we know what _not_ to do again. :D


	6. Reunions

**I'm sorry I took a while! Stuff happened in real life that I would've** _ **forgotten**_ **to write if it wasn't for the precious vocal readers whose words keeps reminding me this wonderful world of fanfiction is waiting for me! *sobs* HUGS to you!**

 **WARNING!** I am still following the main parts of the canon, of course, but for those I'll be doing it with POVs not used in the anime/manga for variety. Unfortunately, this also means I will be skipping a LOT of details shown in the source material. You've been warned!

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's. Again, the fabulous LawxLuffyxAce coverimagine is NOT mine, either.

* * *

。。。

 _ **ALABASTA EAGLE  
**_ _The News that Crosses Deserts_

 _[Excerpt] Opinion Section  
_ _WHERE ARE THEY NOW?_

… _It has been exactly two years since the infamous Rookie crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, disappeared from the news after over half-a-year of consistently dominating it._

 _Some say they died in Sabaody, some say if the captain survived while the rest had perished, while fewer think they're just bidding their time._

 _In any case, the world—especially this country—will take a while to forget about them, if we ever can._

* * *

 **统一**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: Reunions**

On the outskirts of Rusukaina

"We're almost there." Marigold uttered, eyeing the abandoned island that had just entered their sights, soon turning his head to his fellow Gorgon—his older brother, also known as The Emperor. The raven-haired man was staring at the island with his characteristic unreadable eyes, a hand passively resting on Salome's large form.

The orange-head observed his brother carefully. Lately the emperor had been much like his old self—cold, distant, guarded—even when he was significantly kinder than before. But now, they were so close to Luffy again, over a _year_ later, and he couldn't be any happier for his brother.

The Emperor's hair had grown considerably the past two years—from shiny ebony with length not extending his collar bone, to full length hair extending to his waist. He was wearing his favorite vermillion button-less robe, ornated by the green symbol of the Kuja tribe, its form fitting design to show-off his well-built form. On his shoulders hung a white cape with golden epaulette, and his ears adorned by golden snake-shaped earrings.

It was one of his best attires, Marigold knew, and it was without a doubt because he was seeing Luffy-chan again after so long.

"I'm impressed that _aniue_ actually lasted that long." Sanderson, the youngest, grinned as he whispered to him. They were admiring their eldest's calm and cool demeanor, a mixture of relief etched on their smiles. "I can still remember him having withdrawals."

An unusual image of the Snake Emperor rolling around in bed, unable to sleep, hands on his head, with perpetual cursing of a certain Dark Knight passed by their heads and they find both pity and amusement inside them.

They wordlessly observed the Emperor together after that, though this time with warmth dominating amusement. Ever since he was hardened by his experiences as a slave—force fed devil fruits for entertainment, having to care for two younger siblings as a mere ten-year-old—they never would've thought he'd fall for the infamous love sickness. They had watched it all: From Hancock's hatred towards the intruder—especially for seeing his mark _and_ being immune to his charms—to Luffy's breaking of his defenses... to his surrendering to the wave of emotions that accompanied it.

"At least we know he _can_ be attracted to others," He said. "We thought he'd remain celibate forever!"

"And that means _we_ have to, as well."

The brothers grinned, before one looked away with a introspective shrug. "But still…" Sanderson noted, facing the eldest gorgon. "He seems calm now." He paused, narrowing his eyes worriedly. "Perhaps he has moved on?"

It was then that they here a new person approaching them, staff hitting the wooden floor as he walked. It was Glorio, and—for some reason—he was nodding at his statement. "That will also be good. As emperor he should be getting himself a harem by now, and you—his brothers—should as well. Luffy-san is definitely not one to settle."

The brothers, after a few moments of consideration, agreed. "Yes. Him moving on is ideal, indeed—"

But then they heard an annoyed scream-like groan.

"Can't this ship move any faster?!" Boa Hancock forcefully pointed at the island glared at the masthead-snakes. "Move _faster_!"

And fearing for their lives, the dual-snakes did as they were told.

The emperor was still not pleased. **"…FASTER!"**

Everyone in the ship only sighed.

 **统一**

They soon reached the beaches of the Island and the gorgon brothers and Glorio, along with the rest of their small party consisting of Luffy's closest friends (Marguro, Aphelio, and Sweet Pea). The crew walked down to see Rayleigh, sitting on a rock, obviously there to greet them.

Though they all frown at the absence of a certain rubber girl.

They didn't need to voice it out since Rayleigh was already chuckling in understanding. "Sa… she's saying goodbye to her friends—" He was cut off by Hancock's annoyed glare.

"Well, maybe you should have told her to do that earlier! How long do you want me to wait you damned old man!"

"Now, now, your highness." Glorio said. "You've waited for over a year, a few more minutes are not going to kill you."

"Is it?" The emperor paused dramatically. " _Won't_ it?" He uttered, voice rising, and he whipped his head back to Rayleigh. "If only you haven't said it's for Luffy—"

"I'm sure she'd appreciate your patience, yes?"

"…"

Hancock went silent for a second—faltering—before he felt his insides boiling at the realization his precious reunion was delayed _again_. His eyes twitched and he opened his mouth to blurt out anything (curses, mostly) that came to mind.

"We'll go look for her, Hancock-sama." It was Marguro, skillfully stopping an explosion, before turning his head to his two other friends, who subsequently gestured to follow him to the forest.

Hancock soon realized what happened and he frowned, stomping to the forest ahead of them, only to be stopped by a rather large stone in front of him, flying from the sky.

"Only one should do." Rayleigh said, hand slightly raised from throwing the rock he had been sitting on. "After all, this place is extremely dangerous, even for the strongest Kuja warriors." He looked at the blonde. "You should go alone. Be vigilant."

Marguro nodded and headed on his way. Boa Hancock, however, was very displeased. "I wish to be the one to go."

The older man only smiled, feet passively patting on the hole the rock had left. "No, Hancock, we have things to talk about. It is something important regarding Luffy."

This perked his attention, and his body slightly turned to the grey-haired man. "What? What is it?"

"You won't find out if you leave."

"TSK."

 _Damned bastard._

 **…**

Rayleigh told him 3 short sentences, and he each left him boiling for the ten minutes that followed.

Still, all of the fumes inside him disappeared like puff of smoke when he heard of a voice. " _Oiiii!_!" And with it emerged a beautiful, beautiful fairy he had missed so much.

Luffy still looked as she had—pretty, pure, and bright. The only difference was that her hair was slightly longer and her garterized tube top covered more than just her upper body—his nosebleed promptly stopped by the sight of the massive x-shaped scar made by that damned Akainu.

 _Akainu._

If he only had the power to kill that magma guy, he would have, but he didn't and he didn't want to add to the death toll Luffy would have had to carry for the rest of her life.

She was still wearing a cardigan, albeit its sleeves covered her whole arm and was a lot less form-fitting, he noted, but he was okay with that. He also noticed she was holding a large violet fruit. What was it for he wondered, but every step she took closer his curiosity for anything else disappeared.

Luffy had been smiling as she was approaching to begin with—making his heart beat even faster—but when her eyes ended up to him, she _beamed_ —making his heart stop completely. He was weak on the knees, feeling powerless, yet he didn't mind at all.

"Whoa! Your hair got so long, Hammock!" She yelled, now standing a mere feet away, hand on his hair. She eyed his raven locks and then she tilted her head up to meet his eyes with her enticingly large ones. "Shall I cut it for you?"

"Eh?" He gasped, gulping down his whole soul in case it escaped.

It took a moment for the implications to sink in and he lost his breath completely. "Is this…" He paused, breathing heavily. "Is this… a _proposal?_!"

The others except Luffy answered that question. "IT ISN'T!"

"She beat me to it!" Hancock squeaked, hand on his mouth, not hearing them. "What…what a woman!"

" **OI!"**

 **…**

Boa Hancock buried his lower face on his palm, his elbow resting on his crossed leg, primarily to dissipate the blush even by a little. Marguro, the sartor, reluctantly lent her his scissors and pretty much everyone watched on to see if there was going to be any blood.

As the snips echoed around him, more and more of his raven locks cut down, he felt his a bit closer to his beloved.

Then he hears a tearing sound.

"Whoops."

He blinked and turned his head to her. She scratched her head apologetically, guilt adorably written on her face. "Sorry, I cut too much."

She was too cute for him to care to check, but he did anyway. His hair was now angled, with the front considerably longer than the back side which reached the top of the neck.

Marguro, apparently guilty his tool was used, immediately volunteered to fix it. "Your highness! We can fix—"

"I refuse!" Hancock cut him off. "I look good whatever my hair looks like! And I look better since _Luffy_ made it so!" Then he smiled and looked at Luffy. "Right?"

"Un!" She grinned in response, somewhat proud of her handiwork (now that she saw Boa seemed to like it). "You do look good."

Boa Hancock would brag about his hair for a long time to come.

 **…**

Hours Later

Luffy had been very excited about finally heading towards Sabaody, and the trip couldn't go any faster. Only it went _slower_ somehow, because her friend Hammock wouldn't stop calling her his wife. "You're my wife!"

"HUH?" She asked, and everybody else shrugged as they wonder the same thing. "How'd _that_ happen?"

"I am the Emperor of Amazon Magnus. It's a rule that I get any woman I desire to take as my wife." Is all he said.

"Besides, I'm asking you to just return to me _after_ you find One Piece!"

"We're _friends_ —I can just visit you!"

"If you stay with me forever afterwards…"

"Ehhh—No way!"

"But my wife must do so!"

"I am not your wife." She said, trying to sound as serious as she can. " _I_ already have a wife!"

He froze, as did everyone else. "Who dares steal my wife?"

"My crew!" She yelled. "And I met them waaaay before I met you!"

"They do not count!" He yelled, raising his arm and looking at the marvellous bright sky that will witness their imminent union. "Marriage is—marriage is a sacred unity between two people!" Then he turned and extended his hand to Luffy, pointing at each of them alternatively. "Namely: You and Me!"

"UGH."

An entertaining (for bystanders) game of hide-and-seek began, with the lesser Kuja warriors gaping in surprise at how their calm and beautiful Emperor seemed to act around their new friend.

"It's… a saga of unusual sights…" One would say, and the others agreed.

Eventually, Luffy managed to run long enough to lose the Emperor, find Rayleigh—who was then sitting coolly at a baluster and drinking sake (that _jerk_ )—and yell at his face. "This is your fault!"

Rayleigh gulps down a sip. "How so?"

"It started after he talked to you!"

"Who said so?"

"The snake did!"

Rayleigh tilted his head and thought of what she was talking about, particularly what made the Snake Emperor move so quickly. Then he recalled telling him about her crew mates—both to stop him from shocking Luffy by finding her in the forest and to escape Boa's impending and endless mumblings of worry when the time for them to part again would come.

Rayleigh only told him that the crew all cared about her deeply, and were willing to sacrifice themselves for her. It was true, anyway, and he genuinely thought it would calm the boy's heart and head. Then came a question:

" _Are there men?"_ Boa asked, and Rayleigh could only answer honestly.

" _Most of them are men."_

And so, after recalling their conversation some time after departure, the Emperor began harassing Luffy.

In any case, when he returned to the present he was met by an extremely annoyed rubber-face. "Well," She said, arms crossed. "I need him to stop."

He only stared at the girl for a moment, thinking of a way to stop the stubborn emperor. There were only two things, he concluded, and that was anything relating to the tribe… and Luffy.

"Want some tip, then?" He asked, just before betraying a smirk. "I warn you, you may not want to do it."

"Just tell me."

He grinned and leaned down to whisper something on her ears. She looked appalled, but Rayleigh's eyes slightly widened in surprise at her reaction. "But I don't _feel_ like doing it." She told him, obviously in a dilemma especially when she was not one to know what she felt or did anything that was against it.

"Well, it's just a suggestion." Rayleigh said with nonchalance, eyes not leaving his student. "I just answered your question." Then he shrugged. Annoyed, Luffy stomped away (punching a random balustrade in the process).

Curious, Glorio walked to her friend and asked what that was about. Rayleigh only kept his grin. "I told her of a good way to shut that guy up." He said, thumb pointing at Hancock. "I told her she should kiss him."

Glorio stared at him, although he thought Hancock would've loved that. But Rayleigh only chuckled, recalling her answer—who'd have thought she'd actually place meaning into something like a kiss.

"Seems like she isn't as oblivious as we thought…"

.

.

Only as the stomping-Luffy passed by the newly-arrived Emperor ("I found you!" he yelled, and then proceeded to babble about the ceremony and the honeymoon), the then-annoyed Luffy just grabbed the edge of his robe and tiptoed her feet so— _peck!—_ their lips met.

Boa Hancock lost consciousness a second later.

 **统一**

The Snake Emperor woke up just in time for Luffy to land, to her chagrin. She looked at her shichibukai friend warily, to see if the insanity had left him yet, and thankfully he _had_ seemed a bit calmer. A moment later, she already forgot her troubles with him, especially after she smelled _meat_. She watched them put it in her backpack with drool coming out her mouth.

Boa then stepped forward and oriented her with the other things in her bag. He packed for her clothes that lasted for months, toiletries that lasted twice as long, and food that lasted for even longer. "Thanks, Hammock!" She said with an appreciative grin. "See you soon."

.

"Then… you will marry me?"

Her eyebrows met and she made an annoyed pout, _seriously_ not knowing what to do anymore. The sight was too much for Hancock who quickly covered his face to protect his eyes from her radiance.

Luffy blinked at this and robotically turned her head to the Dark Knight standing beside her. "What's wrong with him?" She asked, and the latter only shrugged mysteriously.

It was then that Boa Hancock cleared his throat to catch her attention.

.

"But Luffy…" He uttered, blushing. "Can…Can I have… one more?"

"One more what?"

"Kiss."

"EH—No."

"But…But…!"

"Kissing isn't something you do lightly!" She announced, surprising everyone because it was _Luffy –_ the girl who visibly thrived on touch. "Don't ask that of me again!"

Rayleigh heaved out another laugh. "How mysterious…"

"Perhaps she has been in love before." Glorio said. "It would explain her instincts of loyalty to whoever the guy is."

"Perhaps." He said, a certain person's son appearing in his head, before finally saying his goodbye to his old friends.

And they could only watch the two slowly disappear from view.

* * *

 **统一**

 _An hour later_ Boa Hancock was back to his old self, cool and mysterious, as he sat against the balustrade of his ship, staring at Sabaody from a safe distance away, the light from the sky illuminating his form.

His minions admired him from afar, but he was unusually oblivious to them as he rested his chin on his palm, with his hand slowly unfolding to touch his lips, memory of her kiss still so fresh.

How nice it would've been if there had been meaning behind that kiss for her, as it was for him.

Then they heard explosions from the island, and he immediately stood up. "Luffy!" He yelled and soon everyone on the ship was outside, staring at the archipelago as if they could see what's happening. "What's… going on?"

Glorio soon appeared with a den den mushi on his hand. It had the marks of being a marine's and they don't ask how he got it. _"All units to groove 45! All units to groove 45!"_

Sanderson stepped closer to the snail. "What... could be going on?"

Marigold decided to reassure everyone. "Sabaody is a place where many high-profile people appear. It may not be them."

He was proven wrong a second later.

" _The straw hats have been spotted."_ A man announced, pitch a bit high. _"They, along with hundreds of other rookies, are gathering in Groove 45. They are their recruits!"_ The man was heaving, obviously terrified out of his wits. _"Capture them all!"_

This caused for a lot furrowed eyebrows. "They're not recruiting though, are they?" Sanderson mumbled and everyone agreed. Also, they doubted Luffy found her crewmates so quickly.

"Perhaps… a misinformation?"

There was nothing conclusive for the following minutes, most of which were exchanges while coordinating with teams. None of them moved the whole time, and soon the answer came to them—very suddenly, too.

" _It's a FAKE!"_

Eh?

Murmurs were heard, hundreds of them, and for a moment they felt relieved that Luffy seemingly escaped trouble.

How wrong they were.

" _No—the_ real _straw hat is in the vicinity! Keep your places! We are prepared to fight the real one, anyway."_

Then screams were heard, screeches, _explosions,_ more screams, and then pretty every sound humans (and robots) could make exploded through the phone.

 _._

" _SHE TOOK DOWN A PACIFISTA WITH A SINGLE PUNCH!"_

 _._

" _Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and "Black Leg" Sanji is here!"_

 _._

" _Both pacifistas are down! REPEAT: BOTH PACIFISTAS ARE DOWN!"_

 _._

" _Don't falter! Capture them now!"_

" _What the—"_

" _GYAAAA!"_

Glorio stopped the den den mushi then, and he nodded at his companions. "Mah, don't worry about them. They're very strong now." He said, a bit amused by how much trouble the girl was already causing.

"I suppose so…" Hancock mumbled dejectedly as he headed for his room, before abruptly turning to face the island again, beaming, apparently another idea forming in his head. "Imagine how appreciative she'd be if I suddenly appear to help—like a _prince_!"

Marigold shook his head. "You're already an Emperor, aniue."

Hancock shrugged.

"She's still annoyed with you though." Sanderson so-helpfully added and the arrogant emperor's head lowered dejectedly. The youngest gorgon flinched and patted his brother's back.

"Mah, we should just show up near their ship, just in case."

They all wanted to see Luffy one more time anyway.

.

.

They found the ship Grove 41, completely coated and occupied, almost ready to go.

Still, Sanderson… staring at the lion-headed ship, and then at his brother, and then at his brother staring at a certain lion-headed ship with lividity, Sanderson mused that maybe that was a bad idea after all.

They all watched warily as Boa Hancock gritted his teeth. "So that is her 'wife', _eh_?"

"Hancock-sama…"

Hancock, on the other hand, already turned a deaf-ear to the voices that tried to calm him.

It had been many minutes since the explosion and most of the crew—a very colourful crew, he may add—were already in the ship.

It was _true_! Most of them were men—and recalling the names of a certain swordsman and blackleg— _young_ **virile** men! "Should I just come with her?" Should he force her to stay in his Island?

 _Should he?_

"Marine ships!"

His head turned to Marguro who pointed to port. Indeed, it was a ship—battle ships, and it will definitely hinder his beloved's travels. So, he pointed at the direction directly crossing the ships, jealousy momentarily put aside.

"Prepare to intervene!" He yelled, and his crew gladly agreed.

 **统一**

SUNNY GO

"Battle ships!" Usopp screeched, pointing at the direction, and then ran to look at it. They were a bit intimidated at the obstacle, but it was quickly forgotten when they heard a familiar yell from the opposite side. "Hey, you guuuysss! Shishishishi~"

They all brightened up at the sight. "LUFFY!" They cheered, just before they looked behind her see that she was with Zoro and Sanji (who seemed to be having a nosebleed). The three were riding on Chopper's bird friend, and they graceful landed on deck (sans Sanji who was just woken up to have yet another nosebleed, this time courtesy of Nami and Robin). And with that, the Straw Hats were complete.

Usopp nodded in assent and turned to the direction he was focusing on. "Now, to deal with the marine ship—Eh?"

Another ship appeared in view, blocking the path of the battle ships. Usopp scratched his head, wondering what the hell was going on. Robin stepped forward and crossed her arms, using her ability to hear. Seeing this, Usopp immediately took out his binoculars.

"Who would be so insolent… as to block my ship's path?" Robin reiterated, along with the arrogant tone-of-voice. Meanwhile, Usopp was leaning against the balustrade so closely he'll fall with a light push.

"What… what is that?" He asked, eyes narrowing to stilts. "Two massive snakes—as the _prows_?" Then he leaned closer and gasped at the next sight he saw. "What… what a beautiful guy!" He exhaled deeply. "Is he _really_ a guy?!"

Naturally, this piqued curious ears. "Yohohohoho~ Let me see!" Brooke hummed, borrowing his scopes, only to gasp as well. "Oh my! It's true! I cannot imagine if he is female. She can very much turn men into stones! YOHOHOHOHO!"

Sanji 'tsks', saying if _that's_ the case it really should've been a woman, and didn't even bother to look. Robin, on the other hand, stared intently at the flag.

"That flag…" Robin uttered, placing the familiar image in her head. "The Kuja Pirates," She paused, and everyone stared at her. "A Shichibukai's crew."

"A SHICHIBUKAI'S?!"

At this Sanji shot up, ready to fight, and Zoro's hand on the hilt of his sword. Luffy though (who was then admiring Franky- **mecha: "** HE USES ROBO-LANGUAGE!") only blinked and looked at what everyone was scrabbling about.

She tilted her head when she saw the ship. "Oh, it's Hammock."

Everyone's steps paused for a second. Nami turned her head to her, puzzled. "You know them?"

"Yeah, I was sent to their island by Kuma."

The navigator, curious, took Usopp's binoculars (which earned her an indignant 'tsk') and looked for the person in command. She almost squeaked at what she saw. "Oh my!" She uttered, blushing, "He's a really good-looking guy!" Sanji lost his footing then, depressed, but Nami ignored him and called Robin to check out the eye-candy.

"He has an unusual haircut for a guy, though..." Robin said, as a-matter-of-factly.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Luffy said, laughing. "I cut it for him."

" _What?!"_ This gained her everyone's indignant attention, even Zoro's, which she only shrugged off. Luffy then proceeded on putting down her bag and grabbing a piece of meat as large as her head.

"Well, it could've been worse." Nami said, recalling how bad Luffy is with the scissors, before looking through the binoculars once more. "…damn, he looks good."

Nami eyed Luffy as she ate (and subsequently made a mess out of her hands), and as much as her feminine pride made her hesitate, she just _had_ to ask. "How is he? The so-called most beautiful person on land?"

"He's a shweird gwuy." Luffy mumbled as she chewed. "He keepsh telling me I'm hish wife or shomethin'."

"Oi, oi." Usopp waved his hand sideways, disbelieving. Luffy's cute, but her femininity was negative. NEGATIVE!

Zoro only stared, Robin smiled, while Sanji was then completely on the floor. Everyone else looked completely sceptical.

"It's true tho—"

Nami pinched her cheeks and stretched it as far as she could. "I-ITTWWEH!" Luffy yelled, and she abruptly let go getting Luffy to squeak in pain, and crossly touched her cheeks in pain. "What was that for?!"

"I felt like it."

Luffy gasped at the injustice of it all and she, by habit, ran to Zoro. "ZORRRROOOOOO!" She cried, and Zoro's eyes twitched due to various reasons. "NAMI…! She-She pinched meeee—"

A vein finally popped on the marimo's head and he flicked the annoying captain in the forehead.

"I-ITTEE!"

And that was how their new adventures began.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 6!  
Chapter 7:** **Submerged  
** There are many ways to feel like you're drowning

* * *

 **REPLIES TO ANGELS**

 **Liu's girl –** Yay! Glad you loved it. Hope you enjoy this chapter also~!

 **IronDarKnight –** I won't stop don't worry! I just take forever to update but yeah… xD Thanks for reviewing btw!

 **Shiraha-chan –** hehehe. Lol. You know… I blushed writing that one little scene with Zoro xD. Glad you also liked the genderbended characters! Thx for reviewing~

 **Littlest1 –** Thank you for reviewing! I am so glad I managed to write the scenes decently and thx again for telling me~!

 **Zelga Lim Li – (ch2)** haha. Right? Would've been so nice to see them interact more in canon (I regret not making them do so here). Cheers! ( **ch5)** Thank you for the comment! Tbh I forgot that Istill need to finish the flashback thingies, so thx for reminding me! xD Hope you enjoy this chapter kabayan! :D

 **Elena N –** Thanks for reviewing! I almost always make grammar mistakes when I shift to present tense. It's a challenging transition for me, and thanks so much for your input. Do continue and I'd appreciate it if you cite my mistakes. I'll be sure to fix it soon. ;D Glad you still enjoyed the chap!

 **Guest [July 30 2016] –** Vote noted! xD Thanks for commenting btw~!

 **Vampire-Queen-Kazumi –** hehehe. Glad you love MaleHancock as much as I do! He's here! Hope you enjoy and thank you for reviewing!

 **grandmaa –** Awww shux *blushes* thank you for telling me my writing is good! Hope you like this chapter also~ :D

 **Diclonious57 – (Ch1)** Heheh glad you do! I hope you reached the latest chapters! Either way, I'd love to hear more from you~

 **Guest [Aug 18 2016] –** I'm blushing! xD Thank you for thinking this was amazing. xD

 **Xenocanaan –** Thank you for commenting! *hugs* Let's cry together! Tho I am happy I managed to incite an emotional response. Hope you enjoy this much lighter chapter!

 **KurohoshiX – (ch4)** Aww, thanks for telling me you love the story! I hope you got to this chapter, and I also hope you enjoy them!

 **Frostfire613 –** lololol. IKR. Well, hopefully it's at least as farfetched as the island of women. Hopefully. Okay, I'm wishing. Haha

 **Lovescent –** Aww shucks. *blushes* First of all, thank you for telling me your thoughts and that you love the story! I am so glad you thought I managed to capture the characters well, and I hope to give male!Boa justice. Unfortunately, this chapter was compressed to the Sabaody story, so if Rayleigh-Luffy bonding will not be here. I'll try to push it on other chaps tho! Thanks again for the review!

 **MidnightSinXOXO –** I know I'm so sorry! Haha. Gone were the days I updated twice a month *sobs* Real life is a bitch, I tell you! I tried defending, but it finally caught up! *sobs again* haha. Anyway, so happy you thought this was a good story—a jewel, even—and it means so much to me that you told me. *brofist*

 **OnePieceGoddess –** Here's the next chapter~! Sorry it's late! I hope this chapter's worth the wait and thx for reviewing!

 **Dan0002 –** Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy you're liking this so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

 **Caraline Fisher –** Thank you for reviewing and telling me your thoughts! I hope to keep it up. :D

 **Era –** heheh. Thanks so much for the review! Glad you love it and do enjoy this chapter also!

 **TamashinoSuzume –** Hello there! I'm happy to know I've elicited emotions in you, and I hope to keep doing that (hopefully positive emotions lol). Thx for reviewing! :DD

 **Guest [Oct 31] –** Thank you for liking the story! Here's the continuation. Hope you enjoy~

 **Haruaji11 –** Here it is! Hope it was enjoyable. And thanks for telling me your thoughts!

 **GreenDrkness – (ch3)** aaww. You're rereading? I'm touched. And so glad to hear from you again! **(ch4)** hehehe. Hope the island of eunich isn't _that_ much of a stretch. xD I'll try to make sense out of it LOL. Glad it brightened up your mood, btw! **(ch5)** Yes, I shall keep writing! Thanks for the reviews! *Brohugs*

* * *

…

* * *

 **Note: Boa's new hairdo is inspired by a fanart I saw in the internet. Just google 'one piece male boa hancock' and if you see him with an angled hairdo, that's him. Looks good, no?** _ **I**_ **certainly swooned.**

 **。。。**

 **More importantly: How was the chapter/the story so far!**

 **You're helping me by speaking to me, my friends!**


	7. Submerged

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! As always, my vocal reviewers are responsible for reminding me** _ **I still have readers and I**_ **have** _ **to write, damnit!**_ **Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU.**

 **I also appreciate reviews in NON-LATEST chapters as much as those in the latest ones. Somehow I find anything you people write for me gratifying. xD Also, it helps me narrow down what concept/format/moment you like enough that you review.**

(Btw. I uploaded a chapter earlier and took it down because I realized it was a draft. Couldn't find the final one so _I had to proofread all over again_ ) _._

 **QUESTION: What do you think of a MALE! Shiraihosi? No? Pushing it? Go? xDD**

 **WARNING: (1)** Like with every other canon parts in the story, I write them as I remember them so they're probably not that accurate. Also, I changed a lot though much of which you may only realize I changed if you rewatched the episodes.

 **(2)** Also, _I'm breezing through Fishman Island Arc._ So it will be a dense 2-3 chapters of possibly shaky spacing and not-as-much-romance as the first five chaps. Law and Sabo will appear shortly _after_.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's. LawxLuffyxAce coverimagine is NOT mine, either.

* * *

水底

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: SUBMERGED**

The submersion began as they feel a floating sensation that start from their feet. It was one of those paradoxical things, Nami thought, that you enjoyed as you experienced them.

The bubble was growing, and they watched in awe as it grew bigger and bigger without popping. " _Uwaa..._ " Chopper uttered beside her, fascinated, and everyone else watched as it grew to its height and the ship began to descend. It was a feeling similar to when the ship just entered the cloud highway back in Sky Island, though soon enough it began to feel just like they were sailing above the sea…, only in a submarine completely made of glass.

The crew dissipated to look at their surroundings. It was a magnificent show of nature (which Zoro shortly interrupted saying he had seen it before, because he mistakenly got into the wrong ship). The depth of the mangrove forest was a miracle, and the massiveness of the creatures fascinating.

.

But the spell was quickly broken by screams.

"DON'T DO IT!"

"GYAA!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!"

Naturally, it was the Monster-Idiots (a.k.a. Luffy and Zoro) and they were attempting to catch the fish _outside_ the bubbles. _And_ using their AOA techniques.

 _Damned idiots_

After placing bumps on their foreheads, Nami promptly explained the various ways the bubble could pop. The idiots promptly have a _competition._

"HOW CAN YOU TWO BE SO STUPID YOU IDIOTS." Usopp screamed, and Chopper squeaked, and they knocked the two idiots down the grass.

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

But then, Nami noticed the somewhat erotic position Luffy was as she sprawled on the ground, and soon with her peripheral vision she could see blood rising to Sanji's head. A second later, Sanji ended up being the one outside the bubble. Cannoned out by his own nosebleed, of course.

Luffy quickly sat up to catch the bleeding cook. Her hand went through the bubble and headed directly to Sanji, though the force quickly faltered and she barely got a hold of him. On her right, she saw that Chopper hilariously ran to the rooms to get a blood bank ready by the time Sanji's on the lawn.

Luffy had to struggle a bit at the pull, as the seawater was draining her strength. She succeeded in the end though, with assistance, and with Sanji's head ending up on her chest.

Nami's eyes twitched as she saw his body shiver and got ready for yet _another_ nosebleed, but Zoro kicked him away just in time, though arguably with a bit too much force that it'd have put a hole in the ship if it wasn't made up of adam wood.

"Annoying cook." Zoro muttered as he trudged next to Luffy and sat there. Finally, the two Idiots finally got the message (i.e. that they should stop trying to pop the bubble). Everyone joined them in a circle when Nami announced a current will carry them for several hours.

"So…" One mumbled with a smile. A few others smiled in understanding

"...Yeah".

Everyone sighed—a breath of relaxation—as they let a moment of silence pass by, they finally breathed in the fact that they were really together now, once again, in their home—something that did not really sink in due to the simultaneous events that occurred before that.

Then Luffy's stomach growled, followed by Usopp's, and they all laughed.

"Just like old times! Yohohoho~" Brooke laughed, then Franky rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"Now for some food—" He said, though he was cut off when he saw that Sanji was still unconscious. Everybody looked at the cook, and then turned their heads to the massive backpack next to their captain.

However, before anyone could even lay a hand on the bag, they were shortly interrupted by a figure fast approaching, and they soon realized it was a ship much bigger than theirs, being pulled by a creature. The newcomers placed the ships so close that people from one ship could transfer to another.

But then the creature's eyes met with Luffy's, then Nami's, and then Sanji's and they all realize it was Momoo—Arlong's old pet.

Unfortunately (for them) Momoo quickly recognized them as well and briefly re-lived the pain he associated with them. The creature immediately ran for his life, pulling the enemy ship, and leaving a monologuing Caribou behind.

With that (after effortlessly tying up the intruder), the crew returned to their original positions and got the topmost items in the backpack which was, obviously, _food._ A _lot_ of food.

It had meat, it had rice balls, it had fruits, and pretty much everything else.

Then landed an oddly shaped onigiri in Franky's mechanical hands, and he was reminded of someone all of them owed.

Everyone was munching on their respective food when they realized Franky wasn't eating at all. Luffy's eyebrows furrowed. "Whaz whrong?" She asked, chewing. Everyone else also stopped eating and watched their shipwright. No one moved until Franky heaved a sigh, followed by a half-whisper: "He saved our lives, you know."

"Who?"

"Kuma."

Silence occupied the air between the usually-rambunctious crew, all of whom recalling the events and their underlying suspicions that indeed—he had saved their lives back then.

First he spared them in Thriller Bark, then he saved them in Sabaody, and finally he—along with the Rose riders and Hachi—protected the Sunny Go, using last bit of will he had left.

"It may be because he was a revolutionary, though I doubt that's the whole story." Franky said, and he sadly reminded them that though the next time they meet the man he will be a ruthless enemy, all of them owed him their lives.

 **…**

It was a long moment of silence. It may have moments of introspection dedicated to Kuma, or for the two years, or for all they experienced when they were apart. For a while, the air remained quiet and nobody moved.

However, after a while Usopp, the self-named Resident Clown, decided it was suffocating and his eyes darted everywhere to find a change of topic. His eyes ended on the largest non-living thing in sight: Luffy's backpack.

"Now… what else is in here?" He voiced out, pulling everyone back to the present. He put his hands in the bag and began to rummage through Luffy's massive backpack. As his hands moved inside, however, his amused and intrigued expression soon changed to one of confusion, bewilderment, and then utter disbelief.

"This must be months of food supply for a person!" Usopp gasped in awe as he rummages through it. "Clothes, toothpastes, shampoo that can last _years_ …"

"There're even vitamins!" Chopper added, looking rather amazed at how all these things can fit in one bag. He (along with the rest) had by them already completely forgot about a certain Caribou tied up and his attack a few minutes prior. Nami was looking behind Usopp as well, curious.

"Scores of _insect repellents_?" Nami laughed and Usopp's furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"It's overkill, sure, but a lot of thought came into this. No way Luffy prepared this for herself."

"Yeah." Luffy mumbled, still chewing. "Hammock did it for me."

"Hammock?" They blinked a little before they realized. "Boa _Hancock_?!"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Usopp leaned back at this, palm on his furrowed forehead. It seems like the most beautiful person in land _did_ ask Luffy to marry him, after all! Hell, he's _already_ acting like a housewife!

Nami and Robin, on the other hand, shifted their heads towards a certain swordsman, who had his back turned from them but they noticed that his shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly and head turned down oh-so slightly. He walked away, and looked anywhere but the Captain.

In any case, Usopp felt like he's _really_ hungry after all this commotion, and he just grabs a sandwich and puts it in his mouth. "Are you swure thishis okay? It's not poishoned ishit?" Usopp asked apprehensively, while he's chewing it.

"How wrude." Luffy mumbled as she munched on her meat. Nami watched Luffy's mannerless eating and remembered a peculiar rumor she heard a long time prior.

"Luffy… I hear that he is the ruler of an island. And island inhabited only by men." She uttered, finger on her chin as she mused. "Is this true?" Then she looked up in wonder. "How does that work, anyway?"

"That's not something you ask Luffy, though." Usopp said, waiting for smoke to rise out of the rubber girl's ears. But then Usopp realized something about Nami's question and blinked in disbelief. "Wait, WHAT—the island of _men?"_

Sanji abruptly stood up and flew next to Luffy, shaking her shoulder, while Zoro watched apprehensively, arms tightly crossed over his chest. "LUFFY-CHAN YOU WERE IN THE ISLAND OF MEN!? WHAT DID THEY DO TO Y—"

Luffy ignored him and looked at Nami to answer her question. "Hmn…" She began as she recalled asking Glorio a similar question. It _was_ just odd and she recalled the trait had been particularly troublesome when she had to explain to them why she's bleeding down below even when she wasn't injured. She only remembered a few words out of Glorio's very intricate explanation though. "Something 'bout evoluter and divouruty."

Robin was amused by the most of their faces (while trying to decipher), but she coolly provided a translation. "Evolution and Diversity?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Luffy furrowed her eyebrows. "You guys sure like repeating what I say."

"I see…" Robin said, analyzing, ignoring Sanji's depressed mumbling of 'island of men' over and over again right beside her. Nami noticed her thinking and realized she had remembered something.

"What are you thinking, Robin?"

"Well I heard most of the men there are castrated, other than the royals and a few others."

"EH? How does that even work—"

"The royals choose women of their choosing outside the village. It is the most extreme measure to ensure in-breeding never happens." She explains. "It has to do with genes."

"I think I get it." Chopper mumbled as he chewed. "Still odd though."

Luffy on the other hand had no idea what they were talking about, so she just continued to grab something inside the bag to eat. After a couple of mouthfuls, her hand ended up on that fruit she got from Rusukaina. She blinked at the remembrance and Chopper looked at the fruit curiously.

"What's that?"

"I got it from Rusukaina." She turned to look at Zoro, who touched his slick-backed emerald hair when he felt her stare. "For Zoro."

"Eh? Only for Zoro?"

"Yeah. It tastes like booze. Really good booze." She told them with a smile. "I only found one, and since Zoro likes booze best, I wanted to give it to him."

Robin chuckled at this. "That's… rather sweet of you."

"Eh?" She shrugged, just before she turned to Zoro, who was then staring at her with a startled face. She threw him the fruit and he caught it, turning away, and whispering his thanks.

"What's with _him?"_ She asked, thinking he'd be openly thankful. She _was_ pretty awesome, after all. He wasn't not the only one who likes booze!

It was Robin who answers her question. "I think he is ill."

Luffy's food dropped to the floor and her eyes widened, her head quickly whipping to see the swordsman who looked just as bewildered as she did. "CHOPPER! ROBIN SAYS ZORO IS SICK." She yelled, just before extending her hand to his shoulders and ricocheted herself to his direction.

"EHHHHH!?" Chopper yelled back (as if they weren't next to each other a second prior), and motioned to run to their swordsman. But he realized that even when he was walking, then running, then jumping, he had not moved an inch from where he was. He flinched when he realized one of Robin's hands was holding up his backpack and keeping him from moving.

"I don't think his illness can be fixed." Robin mumbled mysteriously with a small smile, implying aura surrounding her. Chopper almost cried in terror.

Luffy, on the other hand, gasped. "WHAT. I thought _all_ sickness can be healed! _You_ said all sickness can be healed! CHOOOOPPPERRR." Luffy hugged Zoro tighter, near tears, and he blushed like hell. She noticed this and placed her palm on his forehead.

"He's burning! OUCH!" She yelled, albeit because she was being pushed by Zoro (to no avail). Luffy, unaffected, turned to the crew. "CHOPPER! ZORO IS GOING TO DIEEE! IS _THAT_ WHY YOU ONLY HAVE one EYE NOW?" She cried and rubbed her face against his because Zoro _can't die_.

"O-OI! _LUFFY!"_ He continued to push her although it's in vain due to her elasticity, and his blush turned brighter every time.

At the sight everybody else, sans the oblivious Chopper, were desperately stifling their laughter.

Meanwhile… Sanji, now gaining consciousness, saw the scene and dragged himself across the lawn to get her attention. "I'm… _I'm_ the one dying, Luffy-ch-chan…" Though Franky placed his small yellow hand right on his back to keep him from crawling away.

 **…**

" _We're almost there."_

Those were words that sprung Captain Caribou back to reality. He had lost hope in getting away before his crew arrived and he had entered a daze as the blasted crew just goofed around for a while (mostly centered about teasing the pirate hunter). He half-dazedly watched as the sexy red-head suddenly stood up and headed for front of the ship, followed by Strawhat.

He watched them goof around for a minute more and watched as Strawhat voiced out in bewilderment that they were not going to where the log pose was pointing. The navigator explained why, and that thing they'd call mystery flow, but Strawhat obviously didn't really get it. "But we should get there quickly!"

The redhead sighed. "But following straight down is impossible. We can only follow the currents."

"Tsk."

"Anyway, we're exiting the Euphotic zone now and it'll get much darker after the down flow." She told them, and looked at their attires. "We should wear our winter gears."

At this, gears in Captain Caribou's head jumpstarted, instincts reminding him of the dangers ahead.

 _Euphotic Zone,_ he repeated inside his head.

 _Eupho—_

 _HOLY SH*T!_

He shot up and yelled, telling them to turn tail, looking even paler than he actually was. " **I-It'** s there!" He stuttered, near-squeaking, as if everyone knew what 'it' was. "I'm sure! We've confirmed it!"

Long-nose cynically crossed his arms, the annoying bastard. "If you knew something so scary is there. Why are _your_ crew going there as well?"

"We're not! We're—"

The navigator shook her head. "I think he means to say they intended to 'massacre' us before we get to this point."

"Yes, that's it." Then he paled as he realized the slip. "EEK!"

But apparently, he was not even worth their time as the captain then went to sit at her spot, looking down, while the others tried to discuss what to do next.

And then there it was: Massive yellow tentacles with each suckers as big as Momoo.

He felt his soul flush down the drain to hell.

Of course, Strawhat, being like herself, said something ridiculous that brought him back to an even worse hell. " _Let's tame him!"_

They stared and Luffy proceeded to tell them her reasoning. "So we can travel _faster_!" then she seemed to realize something and scratched her cheek. "The problem's we're underwater."

"No that's not the problem!" They all yelled and Caribou had completely lost all hope of surviving.

But the he heard them: "CAPTAIN!"

And his brother. "ANIKI!"

He squealed their names in joy, hope reborn within his heart, reviving his soul.

Then one tentacle rose up and crushed his ship, bodies floating to the surface.

"They look like jellyfishes." Pirate Hunter mumbled behind him, the bastard.

He sobbed for his crew, though only for a few seconds, as his mood swiftly changed from despair to utter disbelief as he realized that –even when a few members were screaming in terror—the rest was either drinking tea, sketching, watching someone sketching, and waiting for captain's orders.

Caribou finally accepted that everyone in the ship had a mental problem and decided that if he allowed them to use their own devices they—and more importantly _him_ —will die. So he taught them about instant diving suits and made sure the long-nose (the most normal one, in his opinion) told the idiots that they should stay as far away from the ship as possible.

He watched as the monster trio leave the ship, hoping that they really stay as far away from the ship as humanly possible.

Still, Kraken attacked the ship and as he watched the larger-than-life tentacle approach them as such speed, he thought he'd be joining his brother soon. Instead, Caribou witnessed a guy shooting _missiles_ from his shoulder that sent shockwaves kilometers away, the 50 belli talking pet turning into a _massive_ ball of fur that can deflect an attack from the _kraken_ , and a _freaking giant hand_ sprouting from the ship.

Caribou began to sweat then. If the crew was like this, how was the capt—

"Whoa! Sanji got out of his bubble!" He turned to see that the Black leg was moving so quickly in water. "He's as fast as a merman! Sugoi!"

Then one of Kraken's tentacles promptly got fried.

Shortly after that, he witnessed another tentacle effortlessly get chopped up, by an attack he didn't even see. "AMAZING!" The pet squeaked while the robot said SUUUPPEEERR.

And finally, the captain knocked it out with her giant black hand.

And there he thought Kraken was the monster.

水底

"Tsk."

Zoro frowned as he felt them falling the massive waterfall _outside_ their ship. He saw twirly eyebrows was feeling the same, and they simultaneously looked at the captain, gesturing to go to her. It was too late though, as they soon got sucked in along with Kraken.

The sensation was very much like falling in land, only in land you fell in a straight line. He had whipped his head at least a dozen times to make sure the captain was not out of his sights.

It lasted a while, and by the time it stopped, he could hear his heart beating in his ears a little too loudly. Thankfully, it didn't take long to find the captain. But there was a distinct absence of her bubble.

His stomach dropped and he yelled. "LUFFY!" And without having to think he swam to her so quickly he left his bubble behind—and just as quickly, they were back inside.

He was panting, heart palpitating, and it wasn't because of the physical exertion. It was because of the wave of fear and panic that breezed through him every time she was in genuine danger.

Zoro folded his legs and placed her between it. With a huff, he looked at her unconscious form and his hand went to her stomach to push the small amounts of water she ingested. It was not much, which meant she must've lost consciousness as soon as her bubble exploded.

When he exhaled his final shaken breath, his hand rose to wipe off some water in her face and the hair that was blocking her clear breathing. They soon caught a current and they just floated along with it, and Zoro barely took his eyes off the captain's face.

When she woke up, it was like she just had a nice nap, and he almost laughed in relief. "Yo, Zoro." She said, sitting up a little and didn't seemed surprised they were now in the same bubble.

But before he smiled he caught himself and forced a frown, which was easy when he recalled of the danger that had just passed. "You realize you almost died," he said and frowned further at her seeming obliviousness to danger, especially as it was not the first time. He also knew he was also like this, but being at the other end of the spectrum of who-would-worry for-whom was quite uncomfortable.

"Mah, I knew you were going to save me." She just told him, shrugging, and he can only heave a sigh, only with a small smile plastered on his face.

"So…" She asked, making herself comfortable between his legs, and he looked away a little. "Where are we?"

"Beats me."

It was only now that he really recognized how dark it was. His eyes soon adjusted and he sensed Luffy's did too. And then later they see light and realize they were all sea creatures glowing. At this, Luffy shifted her position to have a better look. The idiot had no idea what she's hitting, of course.

"SUGOI! They're glowing!" She yelled and turns to him. "Can we eat it?"

"…No."

"Eh?" Her shoulders tense from excitement softened a little as she tried to get a better look at him. But it strained her neck so she went back to her position before, to his chagrin. "You're still sick."

"…I'm _fine_." He cleared his throat. "Go back to ogling the creatures."

But she didn't and suddenly she didn't have much interest in the novel creatures, and it made him lose his breath a little. He can sense her lifting her arms to likely touch his face or forehead again and he stopped it by holding it down.

 _She is so close_ , he mused, and he barely even noticed he was leaning down when—

"MARIMOOOOOOO!"

They see him use his Blue Walk to approach them in the speed of sound, and he popped his head into the bubble. And with an annoyingly annoyed look, he glared at Zoro. "YOU!" He then squeezed his hand in and placed them on Zoro's face and pushed him away from Luffy.

"OH! SANJI!" Luffy laughed, easily ignoring the hostility, completely used to it. "Where's your bubble?"

His face contorts to his mellorine face, blood splattering out of nose. "Are you okay, Luffy-chan~"

"You lost your bubble didn't you?" Zoro interrupted and Sanji's face changed back to his annoyed smug face. "I'm not an idiot." He said as he pointed behind him with his thumb. Sure enough, the bubble was there safe and sound, just floating there with the current.

Until a massive glowing tuna passed by and ate it whole a second later.

 **…**

"MOVE IT, Bearded Swirly Eyebrows!"

"You're taking too much space, you moss-head!"

"How inconsiderate of me. Sorry for occupying space in _my_ bubble, NUMBER SEVEN."

"SHUT UP!"

By this time, they're all back to back to each other, with Sanji telling Luffy the captain should lead the bubble and she shouldn't do it between the first mate's legs.

"There it is!"

"What?"

The Kraken.

They can only shrug it off and assist in getting the bubble to it. "OIIII. Kraken!"

It flinched and its hostile gesture was obvious. Zoro and Sanji readied themselves for an attack. Their gestures though quickly softened as they felt the usual softness and strength emanating and surrounding their captain, albeit much more pronounced. "My ship and I could use your help." She told the monster in a casual tone that one would _not_ use on monsters.

"Will you help us?" Then she smiled. "You'll be of great help."

The kraken's guarded expression remained unchanged for a second, before it turned pleasant and they could _swear_ it even blushed.

"Oi, oi." Sanji mutters with an awed huff. "She actually tamed it."

Zoro chuckled and grinned. "That's our captain."

水底

They find the ship about to be attacked by a really weird giant man. Luffy would've been fascinated if it's not intent on destroying Sunny. "SURUME! Save the ship!"

And yes, she named it after an octopus.

They entered their ship's bubble and breathed in air. Luffy even lied on the grass, happy to be home. She turned and saw an undone rope though. "There's a rope."

"What for?" Sanji asked, and Zoro tilts his head a little in thought.

"I think we had a guy tied up earlier."

Luffy blinked at this. "Oh, I forgot about him."

Caribou, inside the barrel, winced at this. "How _rude!_ "

"Don't worry, we took care of him." Franky said, passingly pointing at the barrel filled with nails, and proceeded to watching the Kraken fight to weird deepsea man.

Surume managed to land a few punches before they felt heat and apparently an underwater volcano was about to explode. Surume, not wanting to be a fried kraken, ran as fast as he could, and they reached a chasm just in time for a massive explosion.

Rocks were carried by the force, but it was stopped for just enough number of seconds by Usopp's Volcano Sargasso. A smaller rock hit Surume in the head though, and he carried them in his unconscious state.

.

The next thing they knew, their eyes felt like they were blinded. Not by darkness, but—surprisingly—by _light._

Still, when Zoro opened his eyes, the first thing he did was look for his crewmates, particularly his troublesome captain—and he breathed out when he saw her move. "Ouch." She said as she patted her head and looked around as he did, eyes blinded by the bright lights. The rest of the crew soon moved and they all look around.

The ship was on its side, but everyone was safe.

They all dusted themselves and arranged whatever felt displaced in their bodies (which were mostly clothes, sans a cigarette for Sanji, and Brooke who had a detached head). "The light is blinding my eyes!" Brooke yelled, amused, as he reattached himself. "Although I don't have eyes. YOHOHOHOHOHO."

Franky just laughed and yelled SUPPPERRRR, while Nami and Usopp mumbled a complain about the uncomfortable ride. Chopper was quickly near Kraken to check up on him, while Robin—as always—was the first to explore her surroundings, even by sight.

Robin's face brightened as she faced a direction. "We're here." And everyone turned to the same direction, subsequently gasping in awe.

Fishman Island.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 7  
Chapter 8: Heroes **  
(The one and only Fishman Island Chapter) **  
**EH? But _Heroes_ share their meat!

 **REPLIES TO ANGELS**

 **KingCreations** – You and me both! T_T Too bad Ace died in Canon, we lost a major character and an even more major eyecandy! Haha. Thanks for reviewing btw!

 **Xenocanaan –** Thank you for reviewing! Hope you think the rest of the story is great too! Tho you can tell me your honest opinion.

 **GreenDrkness** – Whew! I'm glad the MaleHancock thing worked out! I was nervous, really, and thanks for telling me it is fine. *brohugs* Now… what do you think about MaleShiraoshi? Pushing it? lol

 **Caraline Fisher –** Hehehe. Thank you for reviewing! I am so happy you liked Male!Hancock! It was a risk, and I am glad you liked it.

 **Haruaji11 –** Yay! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter! And I am going on a relatively fast track to Punk Hazard, but there will be a few chapters in between. I'm considering Male! Shiaroshi also but I dunno how to write him yet. (couldn't find the pic tho, can you direct me?) Well, whatever happens I hope it turns out well and do tell me your thoughts!

 **Littlest1 –** Thanks for reviewing! IKR. I really wanted the chap to be like that (Crew-POV-Centric) but Boa got the better of me lol. Hopefully I inject those here and there.

 **Nightrelm415 –** *cackles* I am glad you got entertained! Hopefully I can keep it up. Sorry for the late chapter and thanks for reviewing!

 **Guest [Nov. 2, 2016]** – Thanks for reviewing! And LOL I am nervous about the future chaps too! And yep! Sabolu and LawLu moments _will_ be happening, tho wayyyy far from now. xD

 **Princess tiki1** – heheh thanks for reviewing! Glad you told me your thoughts!

 **AceAyane – (Ch3)** hahha. Her first time, eh? Unfortunately I can't write those since a MA-rated purge may happen again. We can just imagine, no? *cackles* **(ch4)** Hope you got to this chapter! And yes! RIP Ace! *sobs* We should just write a fic where he survives or smthg. Thanks for the reviews btw!

 **Lazyreader288 –** Thanks for the reviews! I will get back to those chapters and fix the mistakes when I find the time. Glad you liked Male! Boa also! I am very very happy it worked out.

 **Vanessa Masters – (ch3)** Ohh HI! Welcome to ! Haha. Glad you're loving this so far! Wohoo **! (ch4)** lololol. Nope, the royal family isn't castrated. It's complicated. Tho I say not as complicated as an island of women! Kekeke. (ch5) Hehehe. I really liked writing those parts too! So glad you pointed them out! More of Sabo on the way btw! **(ch6)** Aww, thank you for all the sweet words and THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER! I am so happy you like this so far and I hope to be able to produce the same sort of products!

 **Rizuki Dhan –** Thanks for reviewing! Glad to know you found the chap cute and here it is! Sorry the chap took long!

 **Vertschl –** I KNOW I'M SORRY. I realized the one I uploaded was the non-proofread version and the final one disappeared and _I had to proofread it all over again_. *sobs* Hope this was worth the wait!

 **Zelga Lim Li –** Yep. More of that here! And the next chap. Tho we'll just be breezing through fishman. xD Thanks for the review!

 **Guest [Jan 31 2017] –** I know I'm sorry! As I've mentioned at the A/N, the final version disappeared and I unknowingly uploaded a draft. Had to proofread all over again. Huhu

 **Lightsbane1905 –** haha yay! Glad you found them adorable. This chap and the next one (or two) may not have much romance tho, at least not compared to the earlier chapters.

* * *

…

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING FOLKS!**

 **I would appreciate if you pause before leaving us and  
** _ **tell us your thoughts!**_ **:D**


	8. Heroes

As you will see, I'm _literally_ breezing through fishman arc! xD This chapter took me thrice as long a time to write damnit! Damn canon chapters xD I ended up doing subsections (which I'm passing as characteristics of heroes *cackles*) because otherwise I don't know how the flow of this one'll be. Hope it's Ok! And please tell me your thoughts—whatever they are, they inspire me to continue writing.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's. The LawxLuffyxAce coverimage is NOT mine, either.

* * *

豪杰.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8: HEROES**

"Choice"

It was quite warm and very sticky inside a shark's stomach, Luffy noted as she rested her chin under both her knuckles, trying to muster all the patience she could (which admittedly wasn't very much). She had to stay there as a part of a show, where they had to act a little like 'heroes' ( _bleh_ , gross).

Jinbei had asked them to do so, so they could take a step further in destroying the massive wall between human and fishmen.

For the record, she only did it because she owed Jinbei. And for meat.

Meat.

A lot happened since they entered the island (and Luffy could only remember so much). First, the crew got separated as soon as they entered and, after seeing the marvels of the island, eventually getting invited to the palace because they saved the princess' shark. Interestingly, it was that very shark she was in at the moment.

There was also the prediction that they'll apparently destroy the island, and they were also getting blamed for some missing mermaids, so for a while they've been hunted.

Oh, and there was also this crew of ugly seafood that was trying to take over the kingdom.

Well, not before Zoro casually took over the palace while she got called the princess' kidnapper, but that wasn't really important.

Most importantly: She apparently had immunity to poisons now (thanks to Magellan), Pappug was a rich designer, and Mermaids got offended when asked if they could poop.

 **...**

Luffy managed to stay in place while trying to imagine the food that would go in her stomach after all this was happening (a suggestion by Nami, who knew she wouldn't be able to stay still) and Jinbei promised it to be true, anyway. It was almost like she wasn't bathing in shark saliva, herself.

But as she began to hear yells, cries, and the subsequent laughs of said ugly-seafood, veins began to appear in her head. "She should call for my help, now." She said, as if Shirahoshi could hear her rants. More screams were heard and she could feel her patience thin like a spun thread getting pulled to breaking point. Impatiently, she tapped the skin of the shark and soon losing it. "Megalo! Open up!"

It did no such thing, the obedient little mammal. She can sense tens of thousands of people outside. No, there should be over a hundred thousand.

Didn't that mean they should get started? After all, it _may_ take a while to take out all those enemies… and she's getting hungry…

"MEGALO!" Then more screams outside were heard and finally—

"LUFFY-SAMA! PLEASE HELP US!"

But for some reason Megalo seemed to have his mouth shut due to the fear of whatever he was seeing. Luffy knew there was little time so she forced herself out. He had very strong mouth and skin, Megalo does, and finally she saw that little punching bag just above the tongue...

She emerged and the rest of the crew did as well, with Sunny Go flying to the plaza and shooting that cool beam from its mouth again.

As she rejoined her crew, she heard the people yell. "Are you truly going to destroy this island?"

"Why did you occupy the royal palace?"

"You want to kill the royal family, as well?!"

"Did you kidnap the mermaids!?"

"Are you a foe or a friend of merman island?" Another asked. "Answer! Straw Hats!"

 _So many questions_ , she mumbled, starting to get annoyed. "Friends or Foes?" She voiced out, not too loud, yet everyone heard of her words. Her hands clenched and she looked at the crowd, eyes emitting indescribable force.

"THAT'S SOMETHING YOU DECIDE ON YOUR OWN!"

 **…**

"Trust"

 **…**

And they did decide, and through the fight everyone cheered the ten of them on—fighting against enemies tens of thousands more in number.

Jinbei watched everything as he fought with them. Luffy took down fifty thousand on her own, surprising everyone, even him with the unbelievable progress she's obtained. Every one of her nakama were strong in their own rights, as well.

She even made friends with the Kraken, returning it back to her side even when Hody threatens its brother.

But one of the most noticeable things was that—as he watched Luffy getting excited for the new machines Franky made was unveiled—"Commander Chopper! You're so COOL!"—and when the shipwright fused with two other machines—"The fusing robot of our dreams!"—he realized that they all seem to be having _fun_.

They even cheered each other on so casually that it made him chuckle. It's almost like a game to them.

Only it wasn't, and they know it. Perhaps too well.

They simply had that much trust in each other's capabilities.

He smiled. Ace would be proud.

 **…**

"Strength"

 **…**

Anyone with eyes could see that Luffy was far, far, stronger than Hody even with the dozens of steroids he ingested. She easily avoided his bullets and blocked his attacks with haki.

But when Vander Decken lured the Noah to kill the whole island and she was forced to fight at sea, the whole setting changed and Luffy became gravely handicapped. She even had to carry the burden of stopping the ship as big as the island itself, without destroying it.

" _I won't ever let anyone die again!"_

Jinbei still recalled how she has tried her best to destroy Noah, and how her crew coolly expected the worst, standing beside her in spirit.

Still—through thick and thin—Luffy and her crew succeeded, and they became the heroes of Fishman Island.

…much to their distaste.

…

"Promise of Friendship"

…

 _Finally_ , Jinbei thought, silently whispering the names of his late Captain and that of the former Queen. _We're finally getting there_.

"OI, JINBEI! " It was Luffy. "Come join us!"

He smiled and walked to them, though he politely refused putting chopsticks on his nose. Still, he did not stop himself from laughing as they joked around, and he watches them with fond eyes as they sang with the madonna and danced with the mermaids.

He looked at the royal family, heavily injured, but smiling, and he thought of how they almost lost these people along with the island. He blinked when he saw Brook approach the princess, and he half-expected he'd ask to see her undergarments again. "Now that I've met the most beautiful people in land and sea… I shall strive to see one in the sky! YOHOHOHOHOHO~"

Then he stopped. "Would let me see your panties?" Which promptly earned him a massive punch from Nami.

The princes, meanwhile, approached Luffy as she ate. "You're our hero."

"EH?!" Luffy yelled, aghast. "I don't want to share my meat though."

And they just laughed.

 **…**

Madam Shyarly showed herself a few moments later. "Yo!" Luffy said and then blinked, then puts her knuckles in her hips in annoyance. "You were the one who told them I'll destroy the island, huh?!"

"I apologize for the inconvenience my prophecies has caused." She said.

"Oh, ok."

Zoro appears, as he often did around the girl, albeit he was a bit drunk. "It's you huh?" He was acting like an actual pirate now, and Luffy laughed. "You've caused us quite a bit of trouble."

"I already said that, though."

He was then called back by the princes to continue their drinking game. Shyarly's hand landed on his shoulder, but he didn't seem to have noticed and just went on her way.

Luffy was just laughing when she turns to the mermaid whose eyes are suddenly a little wider. "What is it?"

"Flashes of the past."

"Oh?" Luffy blinked. "I didn't know you can do that. Then again, if you can see the future the past shouldn't—"

"I cannot really see the past, but I can see important moments and the some of the core emotions that comes with it."

"What is it?" She asked without thinking.

"He is admirable, your first-mate," The mermaid mumbled, looking awed and empathically in pain. "So willing to taking the damage you endured to save you." She droned on, in a reverie and replaying what she sensed like a robot. "He could've died." Then her eyebrows furrowed upon a realization—a belated one—and her passive expression turned to one of guilt as she saw one of Zoro's greatest wish.

Her eyes widened and she stared at the rubber-woman with eyes absorbing what she had heard.

"You should never have known. I should not have said anything." She said, stuttering.

Luffy can only stare.

 **…**

The party went on for hours with Luffy filling her stomach with unbelievable amounts of food (with all the chefs fainting from fatigue). Jinbei smiled and stood up, to have a bit of time to think on his own. Much happened in the past _day_ , after all.

Luffy saw this and she called for him, bringing along a plate filled with food. "Let me join you," she said and he smiled in response.

"OH. You guys are here?" She asked. Apparently they had too much food, drinks, and mermaids and were recovering (presumably to get back in again). He sat down and speaks with them, and eventually ended up with a topic Luffy was likely not comfortable with: The fight for the seat of the Fleet Admiral between Aokiji and Akainu.

Jinbei knew the name still sent shivers down her spine, and memories of Ace flowing through, but she held on. She was with her crew now, after all.

"She seems a bit toned-down though," Nami noted. "And this is around the middle of the party."

Usopp nods, while Zoro and Sanji listens in. "Yeah, I noticed it too."

Whatever the case, Akainu's name activates Luffy's senses and she felt a wild animal lurking around. She called on to her first mate and her cook, and they agreed. A few minutes later, a pirate was kicked off the palace bubble and the princess was sobbing in terror. "THANK YOU LUFFY-SAMA! I WAS SO SCARED!"

Nami forced the three of them to find the pirate again, for the treasure, and they did. Everyone resumed to party from then on. And hours later—almost everyone was asleep.

As Jinbei walked across the corridors, only his wooden slippers was heard along with the soft snores and half-asleep mumblings. He found Luffy on a balcony, looking at nowhere in particular. This time it was him joining her reverie, though one that felt mysteriously dire. They shared a comfortable silence, filled with understanding.

He had known this girl for 2 years, and he considered her as family—akin to a daughter he never had. They may be of different species but they were all alive and breathing and interacting and part of this complicated world. Between mermen and humans…the same red blood was shed.

"You seem energetic."

"I think it's your blood." She said, though he was not sure if she's serious. She then turned to him with that characteristic grin on her face. "Thanks for the blood, Jinbei!"

He smiled. "I am thankful for the invite as well."

"Be sure to keep your promise." She said with a serious face. "We'll be waiting for you."

And for that, he was thankful.

 **…**

From behind, the three princes watched as two of their saviours enjoyed a time of peace. They could still hear her words, and they knew it will echo in their hearts for a long time—if not for the rest of their lives, and the generations that followed.

" _My crew and I have decided even before we entered the plaza." She told them during their moment of hopelessness. "We won't let anyone harm this island."_

" _We're friends right?"_

And when she is destroying Noah, her eyes told them the willpower to save everything. _"I'll protect everything."_

It was all deeply touching, they thought. Fukaboshi then turned to a direction beside them, puzzling his brothers. "You have a wonderful woman as captain." He said, and the other two flinched at the sudden appearance, not noticing him there at all.

The swordsman smirked and nodded. "I wouldn't have followed her otherwise."

 **…**

"Memories of the Dead"

 **…**

Zoro gave a curt nod as the princes too their leave and his eyes promptly returned to his captain, just in time to see her saying something to Jinbei. The fishman nodded in response and they turn to a direction, soon going there.

The swordsman watched from behind and was a bit startled when they stood up on the balustrade and jumped down a second later. He blinked and ran to the edge and he saw her maneuvering from part of the palace to another, following Jinbei. Zoro, eyebrows furrowed, promptly jumped down as well.

They jumped from roof to roof until they reached the town center, where they ran across the street. Soon, they pass the town and onto the seaforest. They went deeper and deeper into the woods, heading right to what seemed like a tunnel of light within the dim forest.

It was a wide field of flowers, and it was its sheer massive and grandeur that took his breath away.

There were hills there in the sea forest, many contours and valleys lined with shipwrecks, and a lone mausoleum sitting on top of the tallest hill. He had been so preoccupied with the backdrop that he did not notice they were heading towards the structure. They stopped at its feet, and Zoro watched as Jinbei patted Luffy on the shoulder, just before turning around and left her.

His eyes stayed at the girl for a while before shifting his sights at Jinbei, who was then walking to his direction. Their eyes met and the honorable fishman slightly bowed his head in farewell. A silent message was sent: She wished for some time alone.

He watched as she sat in front of the mausoleum, and he took a few steps forward to get a closer look. He stood there, eyes never leaving the girl's form. She just sat there a long time, almost frozen, until she looked at the bead on her arm—a memento of Ace, he knew—before she looked at the large white mausoleum again.

"Whose is it?" He finally asked. She turned her head to see him but did not face him.

"Shirahoshi's mother." She said with uncharacteristic monotonous voice, as if all energy had been sucked out of her. She must be remembering things he'd rather she forget.

"I see." He mumbled, knowing she was the one who died ten years prior. "She's a hero." She added, and he mused that she was a hero remembered for times to come. Then he looked back at Luffy, slightly worried at the tense atmosphere surrounding her. "Why are you here, though?"

"I wanted to go to Ace's graveyard at least once." She told him with a smile, a strained one. "I just feel like this place is a good place to remember him by."

He sat next to her, eyes on her form, eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Did the mention of Akainu remind you of him?"

She shook her head. "When I was fighting Hody, I keep thinking about how I won't let anyone die again. I even used the Red Hawk—an attack filled with memories of Ace—on him." "…and…"

"And?"

But she didn't say.

Neither of them uttered anything and their eyes just settled at the former Queen's resting spot.

"What about you?" Luffy asked, slightly turning to him, though she was still guarded. "You told me once you had a friend you had a promise with."

"Ah. Kuina." He said in his most casual tone in an attempt—ironically, for someone like Zoro—to lighten the conversation. "She's a childhood friend who died a bit too young." "We had a deal: to be the greatest swordsmen—that our names will be heard even to the sky. Those are moments I recall very often, even now."

"We remember so we don't forget." She added, eyes now back to the dead. "Though I don't think we can forget about them—even if we try."

The mood was sombre and he found himself rummaging the inside of his open coat to find a little container filled with wine. He drunk from it and he saw Luffy watching, so he handed it over.

He watched as she took a couple of sips from his flask. "Where is it?" He asked as he did so, pertaining to Ace's resting place.

"Somewhere in the New World."

"We are one step closer, then." He said, optimistic, yet her strained form did not change.

"Yeah."

He was beginning to be more and more worried at this point and he maneuvered himself to face her completely. "What are you thinking?"

Luffy looked down to the alcohol, and he knew she was remembering Ace's words. _"If I were to have a regret there is only one." "It is to not be here to see you fulfill your dream."_ She told him of Ace's words when she was a bit more drunk a while back, she had told him how she could still remember that smile on his face, being covered in blood notwithstanding. _"But I know you can do it, along with_ them _. You have great nakama, after all."_

He frowned. He should've been there.

 _How she must've pushed herself too._

He was quickly brought to the present when she sighed. "Another reason I think of Ace is to remind me what it feels like to lose someone you loved." She said, tone slowing and sounding slightly more drained. "Especially when that person dies protecting you."

 _Dies protecting you…_

Her words echoed in his head.

It was then that he realized: She was not looking at him. No, she's _avoiding_ looking at him.

She's mad—really mad.

Perhaps the alcohol hampered his senses. But often he could effortlessly sense her mood, even without seeing her expression: He knew how her voice changed when she was pissed off, he knew her stance in all of her moods, and he knew her body always emitted so much heat that the air changed around her when she's dead serious. Though this time, he noticed a bit too late.

He stared at her as memories Thriller Bark resurfaced and he knew he'll do it again if he had to. He never found out how it happened, but her dream somehow became more important than his own.

"Ace would've been happy to die for you dozens of times over." He said without thinking.

But then she opened her eyes and even when her back still faced him, he froze under the intense atmosphere that surrounded them. "What about you?" She asked, tone heavy in anger. "When did _you_ do it?"

…

" _What about you?" She asked, back turned to him. "When did you do it?"_

He could feel the movement of the sea forest around him, instincts highly aware as if he was entering a fight. It was not a life-threatening fight, but it wasn't any less dangerous.

For a while he just stood there and Luffy did not move. Eventually, he managed his composure and crossed his arms. "What makes you so sure I did?"

"But that fortune-telling mermaid told me you almost died to save me…"

"You're pretty gullible, Luffy." He says with a faux-shrug. "You believe in whatever people say huh?"

"All of us almost died too many times to count." He added, sitting up and faced away a little, but nevertheless forced a smirk. "And everyone in the crew is happy to die with you."

Luffy wasn't listening though. She only looked at him with those knowing eyes that his smirk was immediately wiped off his face. "When she said that… I just _knew_ it was true."

Zoro stared into her eyes and tried to asses if he could reason himself out of this. But he frowned in the end. Luffy was an incredibly stubborn woman, and she was one to hold steadfast to her beliefs. It was just unfortunate that this belief was accurate.

At least now he knew why Luffy wasn't entirely herself at the party.

They stared each other down and eventually he heaved out a heavy sigh, defeated. "Thriller Bark." He said, sounding as nonchalant as he could, combing his hair back by habit, just before looking at her again. "Kuma… he gave me the option of taking in the damage you endured and him taking your head."

She looked at him accusingly, just before turning away. _Why didn't you tell me?_ She asked, silently, though he knew she understood why he did so.

It was not because of his pride.

This woman pushed herself beyond her limits every time she was close to losing even one of them. Now that she _had_ lost someone, she must've pushed herself even harder—and she _will_ push herself to her limit, uncaring of what of herself she would lose.

He knew he was the one she completely trusted to be in pain with her, but that time he took hers as his own. And he could've died.

He could've died. For Her.

 _Just like Ace did._

Her head was down and her whole body was shaking; He could see the tenseness of her muscles and how the air changed around her.

He let out a deep breath, one which he had been keeping in. "But I'm alive and well now, though." He added but—again—she did not respond.

Then she cried, and he completely froze in place.

And just like that, dawn came without them knowing.

.

 **.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

 **Chapter 9:** **Ascent  
** Rising to the challenge hasn't always been easy, even for Zoro.

* * *

 **REPLIES TO ANGELS**

 **Littlest1** – haha I know. Robin is Robin when she teases. Haha. And no worries! I already have plans for many chaps to come. I just haven't fleshed them out yet. xD Thx for reviewing btw!

 **TheShadowCookie** – I am so glad you liked the chapter too! This chap has minimal romance, but I hope it still entertains.

 **Lightsbane1905** – Vote noted! Shiraihoshi shall remain female! xD I couldn't imagine it either. Glad you liked the chapter btw, and thank you for reviewing!

 **Vanessa Masters –** Of course I will notice your reviews! And they're so long! xDD I am so glad you enjoyed the chapter! And noted, I'll find a way to squeeze Ivanko somewhere (and also some Sanji looove). Again, thank you for the review!

 **Caraline Fisher –** I am! Sorry I take forever lately, the fishman island is much harder to write since I'm doing a lot of canon and I want to write about Law and Sabo already! Haha. Thx for the review btw!

 **Mr turtle –** hahaha cockblock. xDD Sanji the Cockblock. Lol. Oh, and thx for commenting!

 **Vsama –** hahaha. Omg. Flirting with a literal heart?! xD I dunno how I'd squeeze that but I sure as hell will try! xD Thx for commenting btw!

 **Dragon Ruler 06 –** Thank you for the review! And same! I'm actually having a hard time on the three chapters on Fishman Island because _I so want to see Law and Sabo already!_

 **CrystalVixen93** – Here's the update! Hope it came soon enough! xDD Too bad there's still now Law tho. Thx for the review btw!

 **Dan0002 –** Yep. I liked the arc and it was a fabulous way to show their growth. Couldn't think of anything to expand it tho. *sobs*

 **NN –** ahaha. I am soo glad I helped your day get a bit better! This chapter won't be as entertaining as the earlier ones but I really hope you enjoy it. Hoping you have less sh*tty days, too, of course. Thank you for the review!

 **Guest [Feb 20 2017] –** hahha! I'm looking forward to Sabo too! He'll appear in a few chaps tho. Law comes first. xD Thanks for the review!

 **Xenocanaan –** IKR. I get sad whenever I think I had to kill him off. *sobs* Too bad few idea bunnies come for my other fic. I couldn't write much! T_T

 **Yuzukikuran476 – (ch1)** aww. I wish I could! I'm following canon for this fic tho. (ch2) I wrote a set-up where Ace will survive. I have yet to continue it but it _may_ interest you! **(ch3)** Yepyep! Sorry for this chap. I cried here. RIP ACE **(ch4)** Indeed! Fortunately, Luffy has a harem so she'll be fiiinee. Hahaha (ch5) Yep I did write a setup where Ace will survive! It has Lucci, too! xD **(Ch6)** Updated! This chapter's a bit boring. I hope you still enjoy it tho! **(ch7)** THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

 **NekoMimiMyawMyaw** – hehehe. We can do both! Lololol. I'll certainly be enjoying writing moments for both pairings. *wiggles eyebrows*. Thanks for the comment btw!

* * *

…

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING!  
One more chapter left before Law shows up! Banzai! **

**And—as always—I hope to hear from all of you!**


	9. Ascent

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's. The LawxLuffyxAce coverimage is NOT mine, either.

 **Warning:** I _may_ have handled the whole LuffyxZoro thing in an unsatisfactory manner. I did my best, but I would like to know what you thought!

* * *

…

* * *

" _LUFFY IS GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING!" His own words reverberated through him as he felt his body numbing from the pain, his brain sending wild signals to every single cell. His ears were ringing painfully and he could see the explosion of blood around him._

 _Still, he was as sure as ever of his words._

 _What's better was that he was still standing—_ alive— _to witness it happen, after all._

 _And that was all that matters._

…

上溯

 **CHAPTER 9: ASCENT**

They began their ascent early the next day. Jinbei managed to find Luffy and Zoro, and most of the crew thought the two probably got lost in the middle of the night.

It was literally the whole country sent them off—thousands of people, mermaids, and creatures lined the shores for miles—and it was a scene they were pretty used to by now. Before they departed, though, they were introduced to the three-log system, where they had a choice of path depending on the safest route…which meant there was also the dangerous route. And they immediately told the minister to stop talking.

It was too late, however, because the captain heard and she decided to take the most dangerous path ("Cuz' that's where the party is" She said.)

"I'm the captain, listen to me!" She whined and Nami's hand formed into a knuckles to give her a bump. "Listening to you cost us our treasure!" She yelled, still bitter (mad, livid, intensely annoyed) about sending treasure to Big Ma'am, though for whatever reason the king and his adviser were being nervous about them.

In any case, the crew bid their farewells—with them reminding Jinbei of their promise to wait for him to join the crew; the princes promising their navy would soon be the most powerful in the sea; and with the princess following them some time after the departure, asking them to come see her again.

"Come back sooon!" She yelled, and they waved back at her and her country—its beautiful, effervescent, form serving as the backdrop of the goodbyes.

Mermaid island had indeed been a beautiful place filled with adventure, and it will be one of the islands that will remember them for generations to come.

上溯

"This'll be a nice ride from here on in." Nami said, getting everyone (who were ready for a very bumpy travel) gape at her.

Apparently, like before they'll be carried by a current but it'll be more straightforward than the way in. Nami stretched her arms, somewhat relaxing because she knew there is a lot less navigating involved on the way up, and everyone—by habits—followed her lead. Franky set up the Buoyant square logs and the ship was naturally pulled up.

By this time, almost everyone had completely loosened up and admired the view. It was both amazing and frightening—how deep and vast and dark the sea was. Now—with the merman island far behind—only the bioluminescent creatures served as their source of light.

There was even a school of giant jellyfishes that seemed to accompany them on their way up, their bright tentacles almost reminding them of serene versions of those neon lights they see in casino islands. All of them were almost transparent, each one at least thrice as large as the ship. It's going to be peaceful travels for a while, Nami said, and she proceeded to her room and headed to the bath.

Franky then stretched and went to the belly of the ship, Robin sat down on her favourite reclining chair and opened her book, while Brook and Sanji has rather perverted look on their faces (eyeing a certain navigator's room).

Chopper, on the other hand, was about to go to Luffy and Usopp when he remembered to ask Nami about her electricity techniques, which could really help a couple of his procedures in the future. So, like Brooke and Sanji, Chopper leaped to Nami's room.

Everyone became busy with their own thing.

No one noticed that Zoro and Luffy were never within two meters of each other.

上溯

Zoro's sharp eyes watched Luffy as she ran around with Usopp to gather supplies for their latest project. They were building a massive harpoon to serve as fish hooks (or jellyfish hook, in this case), his eyes following the captain wherever she went.

He never left her alone in the Sea Forest after their brief and cold conversation, though he never spoke with her again and gave her the space she wanted.

Since then she acted like normally did but he knew something had shifted. It was one of the main reasons why he didn't want her to know. The air between them was now awkward, and he knew he wouldn't be able handle it for much longer.

So when Usopp asked her to ask for some metal for the actual hook, he promptly got up and followed her into the corridor.

"Luffy." He called and she stopped her tracks. He noted the second that passed before she turned around to look at him.

"Zoro."

It took him a while longer to actually utter anything, ending up scratching the back of his neck to dissipate some of his anxiety. "We… are good, right?"

"Huh?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at her. "The air between us is too tense, don't you think?"

"Huh?" She asked again, though she was evidently feigning ignorance. "Zoro, you're being silly." She told him with a smile, gesturing to turn around again and go on her way. But he blocked her by extending his arm to one of the walls and the corridor was too small to squeeze in anywhere else.

She continued to look everywhere else _but_ him, which was practically impossible within such a tight space.

His hawk-like eyes stayed at her form, on her darting eyes, before raising his other hand to pin her in.

It was a defense mechanism for her, particularly since she was so simple-minded. She refused to deal with the matter, even subconsciously. "It already happened Luffy." "It's not like you to mull over something so far in the past."

This made her freeze. After a pause, she finally spoke. "It can happen again."

"It won't." He said, and it disconcerted him how worried she had become. It was usually a good thing that her carelessness was toned down, but right now... it simply made him feel _sad._ He frowned deeply, hands forming into knuckles.

Ace's death, even after two years, was still healing. And knowing what he has done opened it afresh.

…

He stayed there as she left him alone, gaping at the wall, just before his eyes followed where she went. She was sheepishly apologizing to Usopp since she forgot to get the items. She then sat down the lawn, claiming she didn't want to do it anymore, making Usopp roll her around the grass in order to convince her.

Zoro, however, thought—as he watched a seemingly common scene between his friends—knew Luffy was trying her best not to react like usual and make a scene. And it was not because of her, he knew—it was because she knew _he_ wouldn't want anyone else to know.

She was holding it in—something she had never been good at.

It must be torture, he thought. So he heaved a heavy sigh, gathered some courage, and walked out the lawn—soon standing smack in the middle, aura getting everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at him.

He cleared his throat. "I'm here to tell you about Thriller Bark." He said and Luffy immediately propped up, eyes wide. His eyes met hers, before he looked at the crewmates who was there in the lawn with them.

"In exchange for Luffy's head, I had a deal with Kuma."

Everyone's eyes widened and they gaped, and at this time Luffy was already standing up, glaring at him. "What—" She uttered, but she was so livid she couldn't finish her sentence. "ZORO!"

In a blink of an eye she appeared right in front of him, knuckles forming fist, and with the contact he was thrown to the other side of the ship. At the back of his mind, he could hear everyone panicking, unsure of what was happening. He groaned in pain and was patting his new bump when he saw her quickly going into another fighting position, fist up, ready for another attack.

"Oi! You'll destroy the ship damnit!" Franky yelled, though the ship was so strong it can well defend against most of their attacks. He moved his head so her fist missed his head, although just barely. She then transferred her weight to her elbows, which soon caged his neck, strangling him.

She was hovering over him now, glaring and absolutely livid, keeping him in place by sitting on his stomach. If she wasn't so intent on killing him herself, he'd have blushed.

He had only seen her like this when an asshole attacked one of their weaker members. Right now, he probably was both to her: an asshole and a weaker crew member.

"You can't protect me forever." He said, looking straight at her. "Not if you can't accept that I will do so with you, as well."

She pressed her lips together, trying to hold back her tears. "You can't die Zoro."

"I won't." He said, but she only stared, shaking.

Before Ace, she would've believed that unconditionally. Things had changed now, he knew, and she had to accept it. "But if you die before I do, I'd have lived as a first mate who can't protect his captain. I better be off dead."

Her eyes widened at this, and her fist clenches tighter, but it didn't take long for them to narrow again, though this time they were lined with tears. Something finally snapped in her and her body bent slight as every tear she had been holding back overflowed. As she cried, she leaned down so their foreheads touched. Zoro's eyes widened at the gesture and he was frozen in place.

"Never hold my dreams before yours Zoro." She said, closing her eyes, similarly frozen in place. "Moments where you'll have to choose…" She whispered. "I won't ever let it happen again…"

"It won't." He managed to squeeze out, though every inch of his being was so warm he truly couldn't think straight anymore.

She may not see him as a man like Ace, but at the very least he's the one he depends on the most.

" _What will I do if you were gone, too."_

Zoro could only stare for a long time—the crewmates nearby temporarily forgotten—before his hand moved on its own to find its way to the back of her neck. He pulled her close and—In the area just below her eye—he kissed one her tears away. "That's not gonna happen."

She only gaped at him, surprised.

Everyone else did, too.

…

"W-What's going on!?" Sanji and Brook emerged out of the cabins, heads fried and noses bleeding, to see Zoro splayed out the lawn with Luffy on top of him, both frozen in place.

Sanji self-combusted.

.

" _MARRIIIMOOOO!"_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS—"

.

.

"YOU MADE LUFFY-CHAN CRY?!"

" **HOW DARE YOU!"**

He was shut up by Zoro kicking his face, which was promptly followed by a brawl no less than what Zoro and Luffy just had before.

上溯

Everything returned to normal after that. Nami returned to her bath (just after inducing nosebleeds from Brook and Sanji with her revealing bathrobe).

"I was so surprised to see Luffy-san punching Zoro-san like that my heart stopped!" Brooke said when Chopper approached him. "Although I don't have a heart. YOHOHOHOHO."

Chopper, hands filled with first aid kits for Sanji and Zoro, only tilted his head. "But we weren't there when it happened tho—"

"YOHOHOHO"

Franky, on the other hand, eyed Zoro and Luffy for a moment, but sports a smile, very much ready to ease the tension. "Well, whatever. Let's go SUUUUPPPPERRR fishing now!"

And of course, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper jumped out in joy.

"THAT ONE!" Luffy chose an ugly looking blob-fish and Usopp shot the hook in its mouth, as per order. It didn't really look appetizing though. But then another fish ate it, and another fish—a hundred times bigger than the first one—ate that one.

Zoro had to use one of his more powerful techniques to kill it. "GAH. A massive fish with _two fishes inside!_ " "It's going to be DELICIOUS!" Luffy yelled, mouth watering.

But then they saw a vortex and, thanks to their massive catch, they got caught in it.

…

After an intense session of swirling and turning then ascending and descending, their surroundings soon stabilized and for a moment there they thought they were dead. They opened their eyes and turn to a direction and met with an eye a hundred times larger than the ship. "GYAAAHHHHH!" Half the crew yelled. Luffy, on the other hand, jumped up and screamed. "LA-LABOON!?"

They blinked to see that indeed, it was a whale with striking similarities with Laboon, including his scars. Then they saw a whole pod of them.

Brook cried the whale's name and, even when he finally came to accept that it was not Laboon, the all-bone crewmate believes they are related somehow. That they, too, would like music. So he played, and they get a free ride up.

Eventually, the ride stabilized and the crew relaxed in the lawn, with Sanji heading to the kitchen to prepare for a quick snack.

Luffy soon calmed down as well (after playing with the whales), and she draped herself over Zoro, lazily scratching her cheek in puzzlement as her eyes remained on the pod of whales. "Why do they have scars though?"

He smiled because now she was doing one of her usual habits, and he knew for sure they were okay now.

"Who knows…" He said, but lowered himself a little more so she'd be more comfortable. He then turned his head, ever so lightly. "Maybe they were waiting for someone, too."

 **…**

"MARIMOOOOOO!" A yell from behind exploded, ruining his several minutes of serenity. Zoro avoided a kick directed at him. Sanji then stopped as he offered Luffy some snack, the latter gleaming and separated from Zoro to sit on the lawn with everybody else. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the cook, who glared back. "No desserts for you."

Luffy watched with passing interest, just before she took a bite of the desert and she gleamed. "Whoa, this is delicious!"

Sanji ran to her with hearts in his eyes. "Of course! It's a new type of jelly I learned in Merman Island—one than can be made in less than a minute!"

"Zoro should taste it too though."

"Eh? But…" Sanji mumbled, looking very very reluctant to share. He did not want to give Marimo his food, especially since he was being way too touchy with Luffy lately. "We… ran out!"

" _Liar."_ Usopp commented and it earned him a footprint on his face.

Then Luffy blinked and gathers a bit on her spoon, extending her hand to Zoro. He (and everybody else) blinked for a second—after all, this was Luffy _sharing_ food—before taking Luffy's spoon into his mouth.

Sanji never left the swordsman without food after that.

.

It didn't mean he won't sacrifice some of his _own_ , of course!

Oh what he'd do for an _indirect kiss!_

So he ran to the kitchen to make a new batch of dessert, one that took a bit longer to prepare. He appeared with hands (and arms) filled with plates. Everybody glistened and complimented his food.

This time, he feigned drama— _Oh my goodness! I forgot my_ own _food!_ —before realizing that Luffy finished her desert in one bite. She then grabbed Zoro's spoon (who was nearest) and whatever Zoro was _currently_ eating and put it in his mouth.

"It's really good, Sanji!" She had said, grinning.

It took a full second to register what he just ate.

Foam roused from his mouth and Chopper diagnosed it as self-induced rabies.

…

Chopper managed to pull Sanji out of his foamy illness by baiting a couple of pictures of Nami, Robin, and Luffy in front of him using Usopp's fishing rod. Little at a time, he said, and it was also a part of his rehabilitation though he's mostly recovered from his nosebleed problems.

Watching her crewmates with a smile, Robin's ebony eyes looked for a certain skeleton. She felt it was time for a good moment of relaxation.

Robin then requested a song (Humming Mayfield) and Brook laughed in pleasure as he didn't think anyone in the crew would know such an old song.

It was jolly and slow at the same time, and best accompanied by a fast beat which Franky gladly supplied (quickly learning the rhythm and he blushed when Brook pointed it out). "I have many SUUUUPPPPERRR talents you know."

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp (also feeling the beat) decided to put the chopsticks inside their mouths and stretch their cheeks for a perennial smile that supposedly matched the jolly music (tho Nami said they look scary instead) and they twirled around like children.

The others smiled and hummed and watched the three fondly, and they knew they're back to the old days.

…

The end of the smooth voyage was marked by a sudden shift in angle, with the ship shifting to a more vertical line. Then there was an abrupt change in pressure—like they were falling—and they realized they have been abruptly pushed up, to the air above.

They screamed (in enjoyment and thrill and terror) as they were practically blown upwards and floated in the air due to the force, landing roughly on the sea and the waters around them splashing strongly from the ship's weight.

They heard the whales sound their cries—they were saying good luck—and the seas underneath them soon calmed and they all stared at each other—faces red with glee, eyes glistening, and bodies huffing in excitement.

They're _here_. They were finally in the most dangerous sea.

Though they didn't even have the time to marvel though because the insane sea changed weather within _seconds_ and tsunami came out of nowhere and after a moment the sea was literally getting cut in half.

They thought they were going to die a dozen times before they reached a calmer area.

Eventually—after great obstacles and souls almost leaving their bodies for about a dozen times—they actually did arrive in calm seas. For now.

"That… that was crazy." Sanji breathed out and Nami agreed. Beside them, Usopp was unconscious and Chopper squeaked.

"NEW WORLD SCARY!"

"Well, that was interesting…" Robin says.

"SUUUPPPERRRR THRILLING!" Franky added.

They all just sprawled themselves in the grass for a moment, breathing heavily, and Nami raised her arms to check the logs, then put it back down, not in the mood to head for the island with insane magnetic force.

Soon, Luffy, having boundless energy, jumped up and looked out the ship. "The fish is still here!" She yelled, already drooling, and everyone propped up to see that indeed: The fish a hundred times as big as the ship was floating behind them. They stared at the fish and to Sanji, who already had his barbequeing tools ready.

"PARTY!" He exclaimed, very much ready even if they said no.

And they all grin in response.

Because no matter how dangerous this sea was, they _were_ still pirates.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

 **Chapter 10:** **Ablaze  
** The Straw Hats returns,  
and the whole world reacts.

* * *

 **REPLIES TO ANGELS**

 **Xenocanaan –** Me too! Don't expect too much though, cuz' their love line will be slow burn. xD thanks for reviewing btw!

 **Yuzukikuran** \- lolololol. You sure want to read a lot! I'd write those many stories too if I had any idea/bunny/time (especially the time travel one). *sobs* Anyway, glad you're enjoying this so far and thank you for reviewing!

 **Lightsbane1905 –** Yep! I agree. I couldn't think of how to write Male Shiraihoshi either. xD And sure! It (Diff POVs of the crew) will certainly make for a denser story. And of course, thank you for reviewing!

 **Caraline Fisher** – Thank you for reviewing! I am soo happy you're still enjoying the story. Hope this chapter also makes the cut!

 **Msseyren** – lololol. ZoroxLuffyxSabo makes me sooo excited. Can't wait to write more of them, as well. It will all be slow burn tho. xD Thanks for reviewing btw!

 **Vanessa Masters** – First of all, thank you for the wonderful commentary! xD And sure! Please link the drawing to me. Can't enable the PM though. Do you have FB? I have a page 'Nispedana that Humble fangirl', you can message me there.

 **Meme7789** – Here's another Zoro chapter! The last one for a looong while. xD I am glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this one too. Thx for the review!

 **Littlest1 –** Thanks for reviewing! And yep! Zoro is the First mate, no one else is. Oh, and one more chapter for Zoro tho. xD Hope it's okay! Hehe

 **Kitteninthemoonlight** – Whew! Glad the chapter managed to make you feel the tension! And yep! Law will pick up the pieces, but it will be a slow process. xD I like slow burn romances. Hihi. And oh of course she'll have her harem! What girl doesn't like a good R. Harem story?! xD Thx for reviewing!

 **NekoMimiMyawMyaw** – Ohh. It's been so long I've forgotten what line you were referring to. What did Law say?! And BARTY! Damnit I want to see him also! It'll take a while tho. Thank you for reviewing btw! Hope you enjoy this Zoro chapter as well.

 **HinekoAkahi –** Thank you for reviewing! I am so glad you are liking the story so far. And yep I agree! At the very least, Ace isn't one of the deaths that simply added drama. It really changed the flow of the character development. And Robin didn't say in canon either right? I think it has to do with Sabo wanting to introduce himself.

 **Dragoniall –** Glad you liked it! Hopefully the quality of my writing only improves—do tell me if it is otherwise! Thx for reviewing!

 **Casey Cross –** Indeed I have! Hope you like this one also! We'll get a glimpse of them both in the next chapter. Lol. This is Zoro's day! Thank you for reviewing btw~

 **NN –** hhaha IKR. Men who can't seem to know how to handle girls are cute in their own way. Glad you liked it btw and thx for commenting!

 **Loogoo** – Thank you for reviewing! Glad you found it to be a good read. Hope this one does too!

 **Than-Guan'Rose –** I will! I've already planned it out, I just need time to flesh my chaps out. Thank for reviewing btw!

 **Yukihime88** – I am so happy you are enjoying this story so far and thank you for your comment and your thumbs up! Law appears _next chapter_

 **BakaRamenBowl –** Whoa! Glad you found it beautiful! Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters and thx for reviewing!

* * *

…

* * *

 **Notes: (1)** Yeah… this is pretty much the last chapter I can let Zoro makes moves in a while. Sorry I had to end it like that. There _are_ still so many members of the harem that needs featuring!

 **(2)** From what we see in the polls so far, it's unlikely Zoro's going to win this. So who would you like to pair him up with (eventually? In like 20 chaps from now lol). Robin? Nami? Tashigi? _Someone else?_

 **(3)** Speaking of harem members, a few more of them will show up next chap! :D


	10. Ablaze

**WARNING:** Minimum Active-Romance, but perhaps a couple of implications about someone pining for someone else. lol. Mainly a reaction-based chapter From, well, _everyone_. I've always wanted longer chapters/episodes regarding the home towns, islands passed, old friends, people's estranged fathers/grandpas, etc, so I made my own version lol.

You can also say that this is a tribute to characters that some of us may have forgotten already. Plus, many points here are canon/borderline canon which I took from the manga's first pages. I'll list the canonical stuff down in the end notes to avoid confusion.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's. Again, the fabulous LawxLuffyxAce coverimage is NOT mine, either.

* * *

…

* * *

 _ **GRAND LINE TIMES**_ _ **  
The Eyes and Ears of the World**_

 _The Straw Hats are Back!_ _  
By: Absa_

 _After two long years of absence and quiet—or should I say_ dis _quiet—the most infamous pirate crew of their generation—worth over 700 million bellies—finally reappeared on the face of the earth, and right in front of our eyes._

 _The crew were seen reunited—"as boisterous as ever", witnesses claim—In Sabaody Archipelago, where they were separated two years prior, presumed to have either met their fates or, at the very least, retired into hiding._

 _Great a many assumptions and rumours circulated the system during their apparent demise, but other than the "Soul King" Brook—the best-selling artist of our time and apparently the crew's latest member—It was unknown what the small-but-impactful crew had been doing until then._

 _However, one thing was certain: They have become considerably stronger, and ready to wreak havoc once more._

…

闪亮

 **CHAPTER 10: ABLAZE**

FUUSHA VILLAGE

High noon amidst the sleepy village characterized by its peaceful atmosphere and windmills, a lone bar was exploding with activity, noise, and cheer. "She's **back**!" A man yelled, raising his mug. Another man, from the adjacent table, stood up with his hands raised.

"We're gonna be famous again!" He said, and he was greeted by rambunctious cheers. The cheers were quickly followed by clinking glass, even more cheers, and out-of-tune singing. However, not even half-an-hour through the party did a cranky old man push the swinging door open, face red with annoyance.

"SHUT UP YOU YOUNG'INS!" Mayor Woodslap yelled, as always, while Makino—then sitting on the bar—laughed as she cooed the infant in her arms. "You hear that, child?" She said with a wide smile, adoringly touching its red hair. "She's back."

The child grinned.

Mayor—seeing the exchange—glared at this, obviously not very happy at the existence of the future-troublemaker. "Stop talking to it like that!" He spat. "It reminds me of _that_ guy."

Instead of inducing fear, however, all he triggered was more boisterous cackles. "Aw, Mayor really hates that guy huh?" One said, while another toasted to that. "We all know how that guy makes our good ol' mayor feel like an immature kid."

He made another face and the drunkards just laughed.

"Speaking of hated guys…" Another opened after a moment. "I hear the King ordered for another 'cleansing'."

The bar went several decibels quieter at that, the mood—albeit momentarily—dampened. "Ugh. That bastard." A blonde man finally said, putting down the glass with a little more force than proper. His seatmate—a thin man with auburn hair—flinched and turned behind them to see if he'll get in trouble.

"Oh _pshh_." A man said, laughing at the others' paranoia. "We may be part of the Goa Kingdom, but they don't really touch us. We're too far away."

"Not if you're a merchant." The auburn-haired man countered. "I swear, I wish the revolutionary army—"

The door opened abruptly.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He yelled, dropped from his chair and kowtowed. When no answer came, he slowly opened his eyes, terrified of what he'll see.

It was only Curly Dadan, the bandit, but her face made him squeal anyway. She stepped over the bowing man and went straight to Makino. "What is this news I hear."

The emerald-haired woman smiled, expecting her, and gingerly slid a newspaper in front of her. Dadan sighed without looking. "I don't know why the News Coo never goes to our area."

Makino smiled and for a moment pondered if she'll say anything. After a moment, she decided it was time Dadan found out. "We never told you this…" She paused, a far-away look glazing over her eyes. "…but Ace and Luffy once attacked a News Coo, thinking it's food. It never came back there."

Dadan slapped her forehead, not really surprised and seemingly annoyed by the information, but the smile on her face says otherwise. It was then that she turned her eyes towards the news, and her heart stopped just before quickly—and loudly—restarting.

 _Luffy_

It was Luffy. She seemed to be running from the marines. And she's smiling so brightly.

She was okay. _Luffy was okay._

"Oh, boss!" Dogra, this blasted midget, looked at her in shock and Pochi waggling his tails right behind him. "You're crying again!"

"SHUT UP!"

闪亮

ISSHIN DOJO, SHIMOTSUKI VILLAGE

Koshiro sat seiza on the porch as he absent-mindledly watched his many students as they practiced, many of whom had swords even between their teeth. On his left hand was a wooden sword, and on his right was a newspaper he had been stealing glances at for at least half-an-hour. He was staring at Zoro's single—but extremely sharp—eye when he was pulled out of his trance.

"Sensei!"

He turned his head to the boy. "Yes?"

"Did something good happen?" He asked, and Koshiro blinked.

"Why do you say so?"

"You've been smiling a lot." He said. "And also, you didn't make Kojiro and I do sit ups."

"Why would I ask you to do sit-ups?"

"…Because we were late..?"

"And why were you late?"

The boy looked everywhere but him, and Koshiro followed his line-of-sight. "Err…"

Koshiro then palmed his face when he saw the student try the santoryuu and put bandages on their left eyes.

…

Later, Koshiro sat beside Kuina's grave and stayed there for a long time, placing the newspaper next to the offerings he placed for that day. "I told you he is okay."

"It's been two years." He continued. "He must be so much stronger now."

And despite openly disagreeing with his path, Koshiro simply could not help but wonder: _How far will he go this time?_

闪亮

SYRUP VILLAGE

Three kids ran to a mansion and yelled in glee, entering the halls as if they owned the place. "KAYA-SAN!"

"KAYA!"

"KAYAAA!"

But before they reached the grand double door, Merry appeared and blocked their paths, immediately placing a finger over his mouth. "SHH! Quiet! Kaya-sama's studying for her upcoming medical exams!" He squeaked. "She had enough intruders the past few months—those damned _suitors!"_

Granted, Merry was not particularly happy that his master seemed to be waiting for a _pirate_ , but he'll cross that bridge when they get there.

The nine-year olds also put their fingers over their mouths, albeit with a smile. "But, Merry—Look!" Ninjin said, holding up the newspaper to his face. Merry frowned at the boy, looking past the paper, but when his eyes landed on it his face brightened immediately, annoyance momentarily forgotten, scowl replaced to a grin.

He whipped his head to the door, excited, and _bellowed_. "KAYA-OJOUSAMA!"

It was so loud the kids flinched. The trio just looked at each other in befuddlement for a moment and laughed, soon following the sheep-like man to the lady's room. "KAYA-SAANN!"

The double door opened and Kaya turned her head to them, an eyebrow raised—no doubt finding the noise quite amusing and very very curious. "Yes?"

They handed over the newspaper to her and she beamed. "He's following his dreams again. " She said, her eyes not leaving the newspaper. "UN!" The boys wholeheartedly agreed.

Usopp's moving forward with his ambitions, and—they proudly thought—so were they. They shared a moment of silence, absorbing all the implications of the news, before ensuring everyone was updated with how _their_ dreams are going. "How are things going?" Kaya asked, and this made the kids brighten as they like telling her stories. Merry didn't really have the heart to pull them away, so he sat at the nearest chair and decided to let the boys stay for a little while longer.

"I'm studying vegetables from grandma!" Ninjin said, raising his hand like he was holding an invisible cabbage. "I'll have enough knowledge for his vegetable store." He even added in dyeing his violet hair to green, just because. (Pilman then added that Ninjin must idolize him—with his hair resembling a green apple—but it just earned him a bump on the head).

Tamanegi, too, raised his hand, his eyeglasses drooping a little at the sudden movement. "I'm writing a story entitled 'Sogeking', based on Captain's stories and adventures! Also what I read in newspapers." Then he begian singing an odd song— _ru ru la la ru—_ wherever he may have heard it.

And finally, Pilman, who was on his way to be a carpenter, just jumped around. "Their shipwright is a robot!" He squeaked, unable to contain his glee. "A _ROBOT_ , Kaya-san!"

Kaya chuckled at the energy surrounding her and they told each other stories about their own ambitions and how hard they were trying to get there. Eventually, Merry decided it was time to go back to studying and he asked the boys to go do their things outside the mansion.

"When do you leave for Goa Kingdom?" Pilman asked as he stood up. The other boys perked up at this and they huddled in front of her before she knew it.

They looked adorable with all that curiosity, Kaya thought, truly growing to love the three. "In about four days," she said and looked at each of them in the eye.

"I'm sure you'll do well, Kaya-san." Tamanegi sweetly asked, and they all kissed Kaya on the cheek before leaving. "Good luck in your exams, Kaya-san!"

The girl laughed at Merry's smoking ears and looked at the branch outside her window, seeing Usopp there for a moment. "Merry…" She said, catching the man's attention. "I wish I can write to Usopp-san, I bet he's been on countless adventures, too!"

Merry nodded with a smile, and Kaya soon shifted her gaze down and watched the kids left all the way until she couldn't see them through her window. "It would also be great to tell him how well we're all doing…,

"That—thanks to him—we are all following our dreams."

闪亮

COCOYASHI VILLAGE

"The eighteen kilos I ordered earlier?" A plus-sized woman asked as she walked to the counter of Bellemere's Tangerines. Nojiko nodded and turned her head to her side and looked at the boy arranging some baskets.

"Oi, Chabo!" She called. "Please get those baskets for us?"

"Uh… okay!"

"You sure ordered a lot this week though."

"Ah, there's a festival in Gosa coming up." She said. "The town's really flourished this past year. No one would think it was literally turned upside down, once."

"It's also a celebration for the pirate's return to the seas."

Nojiko smiled in understanding and the woman almost cried in nostalgia. "Here you go!" Chabo said as he passed the last basket to the woman's assistance.

"Thank you, please come again!"

Finally it was time to close and she locked the shop's door, heading to her favorite spot—Bellemere's grave. As she walked there, she saw Nako and Genzo sitting there as well. Chabo caught up to her and followed her to the cross.

"We're really getting into this business, huh?" Nojiko said with a smile, combing back her waving long blue hair with her hand, grabbing Nako's alcohol to get a drink himself. She put sake into Bellemere's cup, just as she raised a newspaper and read its headlines.

"Just in time, too! Right, Nami?" She looked at the sky, a nostalgic grin adorning her face.

闪亮

BARATIE

Business was booming, as usual, but there became in incredible spike when Sanji got himself a bounty, and with his reputation as a fighter and a chef increasingly infamous in the Grand Line.

There were at least three ships parked at a time, and they tended to hold events like weddings and debuts every other day.

They had so much profit that they expanded and added two new ships: 'Sister Anko', the dessert angler-fish shaped ship which was managed by Patty, and; The 'Eggplant Boss' the Teppanyaki ship managed by Carne.

The latter designed with a frontage resembling Sanji's face in the wanted poster.

Carne stared at the hilarious wanted poster and thought that the government better not get an _actual_ photograph of him, damn it.

Well, whatever. Today they had a special guest-slash-enemy: Five-alarm Carmen.

She had been infamous for defeating various known chefs, though he heard Sanji beat her once before he got to grand line. They gathered around when Carne approached her warily. "I-I'm the best chef here!" He said without being asked and Patty promptly punched him.

"No. It is **I**!"

"I see…" was all she said before standing up, looking past the two idiots. "Where's the owner?"

The two promptly jumped to her line-of-sight. "He won't bother with your challenge!"

"Challenge?" The redhair blinked before laughing. "Oh _no_. I have been very curious about the place where Sanji-san grew as a chef." She paused, finally looking at them. "I'm here to _apply_ for a job."

"EEEHHH!?"

But more importantly—

THEY HAVE A FEMALE CHEF ON BOARD! OMG!

 _Thank you, Sanji!_

 **…**

Their celebratory mood though lasted only a couple of hours as yet _another_ familiar person arrived on deck, though he admittedly looked like he can pay this time. Carne made an off-handed comment of that day apparently being 'Trip to Memory Lane Day'.

"Long time." Gin said, ignoring the comment, and the chefs all-but readied their weapons.

"YOU! You didn't bring your boss here did you? We can totally kick his ass this time!"

"Eh…" "I just wanted to say good bye before we head to the grand line again."

"Really?" Patty asked and he nodded. "Okay, then."

And just like that, the restaurant returned to normal. Carmen and her assistants only stared—her and Ging's eyes meeting for just a second—before shrugging, and chuckling at how more interesting cooking will become.

Gin, on the other hand, smiled and walked around, looking at the newspaper and then to Sanji's wanted poster. "Ah, Sanji-san. You sure have come a long way." He said. "But we will meet again soon.

"I hope you see how I, too, have gone a long way."

Then he smirked.

"And it is a good thing they finally managed to get a good photograph of you for your wanted poster."

Carne gasped.

 **…**

SAKURA KINGDOM

Doctor Kureha a.k.a. Doctorine was sauntering along the interior mezzanine of her palace—overseeing various studies of her Isshi-100 and the classes in the academy—when Dalton appeared. He was holding up a newspaper, with a visibly bright look on his face.

"Did it make it to the news yet?" She asked, referring to the official changing of Drum Kingdom to Sakura Kingdom.

"Yes," He answered. "But there's more."

Doctorine raised an eyebrow in curiosity, gingerly taking the thick piece of paper to read another section. At this, she guffawed, catching the attention of the students at the doctors.

She frowned at them, making them all flinch like little chickens (to Dalton's begrudging amusement). "Get back to work!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

King Dalton sweat-dropped and escorted Doctorine outside so they could talk more freely. "So we're on the same newspaper edition as he is." She chuckled. "That kid better be reading the newspapers." She said smugly, though her expression softened considerably a second later. "I wonder what he looks like now." She whispered and Dalton just watched with a smile. "I bet he's still cute. That brat."

Then, re-wearing her smug face, she turned to look at Scar, the Laphan she once used to substitute for Chopper. He turned back, wearing the badge that indicated he led the Peace Corps now, then making palace rounds. Next to him was his son, a trainee, and already half his size. "Look at this guys!" Doctorine said, and their red eyes followed the hand that waved the paper around. _"They're back!"_

Somehow the nearby Laphans appeared, and they all yelled—celebrating.

闪亮

ALABASTA

Vivi, Carue, and Igaram were staring down at the newspaper with Chaka and the King smiling behind them. Vivi brightened as she read the article and beamed when she finished, turning her head behind her and pointing at the picture.

Carue then proceeded and cut the article to add to their Strawhat portfolio.

The king laughed. "They're as lively as ever!"

Igaram then leaned down to see the article next to it. "Wait… look!" He pointed, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Soul Brook…. HE'S A STRAW HAT!"

"EH?"

"Didn't he hold a concert here before?" Chaka mumbled, still flabbergasted by the man's appearance. (But somehow since he found out he was a member of _that_ crew he now seemed a little more normal).

Igaram, still looking at the newspaper, then turned to the princess with a dire look on his face. "HE ASKED TO SEE YOUR PANTIES." And Vivi just laughed it off, silently recalling how he said his 'Nice to finally meet you, Vivi-san' right after asking her to show him her undergarments. She should've known it was not because she's the princess, but because she once travelled with his crew.

It was around this time that Pell arrived. "Pardon the intrusion," he said, looking curiously at the hudled group. "But the Environmental Minister and his guests have arrived."

Vivi unconsciously let out a shy smile making the King flinch a little. But before he can point it out, with a rather rude pointing finger, she and the others were already heading to the throne room.

The three newcomers got on a knee for a customary bow and rose up when the King asked them to. Vivi watched her childhood friend—now a Minister—and her eyes soon drifted to the people beside him. Next to Kohza was an old man with a chubby disposition that reminded her of Toto when she was a child, and the other…

He looked odd. Really odd.

He was tall and dark-skinned, but his hairstyle was a row of upward-pointing dreadlocks that extends from either side of his face. His name was Gedatsu.

And he had _wings._

"I've summoned you to give my thanks." The king said, bringing Vivi back to the present "The tunnel connection of Ukkari to Alabasta you created have greatly assisted with the reconstruction of my country." Her father said, emulating his regal aura, despite sending tiny annoyed glares to a certain minister. "What would you like as a reward?"

The two men flinched. It was the old man who spoke first. "N-No your highness! I was born in this country. It is an honor to serve it even when I no longer live here!"

The other man similarly winced, but his eyeballs turned and all they could see in his eyes was white. "Y-Yes your highness! Ukkari similarly benefited from the connection! No need to reward us!"

Everyone stared primarily at the alien-looking man, while Vivi made a mental note to ask Kohza to tell her more about the guy.

Then, King Cobra let out a laugh, and everybody else did as well.

闪亮

JAYA

"Fire dial!" Masira yelled as he placed it on Shoujou's face.

"OI! STOP THAT!" The long-haired ape yelled before rummaging his pockets to pick out a random dial.

"…DIAL!" He yelled (not knowing which one it is).

 _Prrrrttttt_

"HAHAHAHHA FART DIAL HAHAHAHAH!"

"Make it stoppppp! Make it stooooooooopppp!"

Montblanc looked at this with amusement—the loot they got from the Sky are rather interesting—but then he saw the News Coo coming down and he noticed it's heading to the fart fog Shoujou had created.

He kicked both apes to the sea. "Don't kill the bird damnit!"

"Whoops. Sorry."

"TSK." The chestnut head mumbled as he opened the newspaper. Then his somewhat annoyed face changed to a grin, and then a laugh, and everyone in the Saruyama alliance ran to see what could possibly make then-grumpy-boss to laugh like that out-of-nowhere.

A moment later, all of them were either laughing, crying, or cheering. Or all of those at the same time.

"OHHH! They're Okay! I knew they were okay!"

"HAHAHHA!"

Montblanc grinned and put it down. They went to Sky Island to see if they were worthy to look for the Island of dreams next. And seeing them again so well and happy reignited the fire even more.

And now it's finally back to chasing dreams:

Dream Island.

闪亮

WATER 7

"PAAUULLIEEE~" The square sisters appeared in front of him, wearing revealing clothing (as bartenders, they should find more decency!). "VICE PRESIDENT PAUUULLIEE~"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PERVERTED WOMEN!"

"But, Pauuulliieee~"

The blonde man walked friskily even as they enter and cross Dock 1, skilfully avoiding the long pieces of future ships he came across, including those of the giants. Paulie had been too pre-dispositioned to run because of his fangirls (and debt collectors), and was in no way going to listen to them—especially when they're dressed like _that_!

"It's news about the Straw Hats!"

At the name, everyone flinched, dropped whatever they were doing, and ran to see the newspaper.

"They're okay, right?!"

"DUH."

"Where are they now?"

"What kind of havoc did they wreak _this_ time?!"

Then Kiwi took out the newspaper out of her shirt, which earned her a good scolding.

They huddled around the small newspaper and those nearby read it out loud. The giants laughed their massive lungs out at what they're hearing, while the others beamed at the return. "I wonder how Aniki is now?!"

"He must be even more SUUUPPPERRR!"

Everyone agreed.

" _SUUUPPPPEEERRR!"_

闪亮

TWIN CAPES

Crocus was relaxing on his recliner when the News Coo appeared. "Thanks," he said and he absent-mindedly opened it up expecting to see the usual news (which constituted mostly of the havoc pirates have done, particularly wilder now that Whitebeard was gone).

His wrinkled face betrayed a massive grin at the news of his current favourite pirate crew, but narrowed his eyes when he saw a smaller article beside it.

 _Soul King Brook is the Crew's Musician!_

" _Brook?"_

A skeleton. With a very familiar afro. And then he saw an old wanted poster with an even more familiar face.

That moment he _knew_ he should've subscribed to celebrity tabloid news.

"Is this—" Just Bones? Really? "HAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"I don't believe it." He huffed and stood up, standing at the edge of his island. "OI, LABOON!" He yelled, with smile so wide it reached his ears, and the whale appeared in front of him a second later. He stared at the massive skull drawing with a strawhat for a moment before raising the paper, eyes meeting Laboon's massive ones.

"Looks like an old promise is finally going to be met."

The whale bellowed in glee.

The doctor ordered a complete set of Soul King Brook's Recordings since then, and his songs will be heard almost every hour by the people entering grand line.

闪亮

MARINE HEADQUARTERS, FORMER G-1

Monkey D. Garp was overseeing the newbie trainings with his arms crossed, just prior to picking his nose. He then stood up and left them (they still have a thousand and eight hundred slashes left to go) and walked towards the Zen garden where ranked officers meditated.

…were _supposed_ to meditate.

But that damned Coby, even with his eyes closed, was grinning ear-to-ear.

So he decided to wake the bastard up with his punch of love.

"V-Vice-Admiral!" Coby gasped as he held his injured face. Helmeppo, who was sitting not too far, gulped and pretended to continue meditating. _He_ earned a kick.

"You realize you need to actually focus to enhance your Haki, right?"

"Why _me—"_ The blonde complained but shut up with a glare, while Coby guiltily looked at him.

"A-Ah! But—" Garp made a face, pretending to be annoyed as hell. It's probably about his granddaughter, as a day prior they received news that she was back in the grid.

Luffy and Ace—He wanted those two to be marines to escape from their fathers' names, but now one of them was back to give him trouble, and he mumbled his annoyance every five minutes.

Still, when he was alone, no one saw his grin.

闪亮

BALTIGO

Hack, Terry, and Bunny Joe have just returned from a scouting mission when they saw everyone in the dining hall unusually noisy and drinking even more unusual amounts of alcohol. Hack only shrugged and headed directly at the main office, while they went to the nearest guy to ask. "What's this party for?"

"OH, the princess is back!" He drawled and drank another mug.

Bunny and Terry looked at each other, before shifting their gaze to their drunkard apprentice. "Princess?"

"The boss' daughter."

"Oh, Haha. But—oh, for goodness' sakes!"

Still, they joined in the party anyway.

 **…**

Meanwhile, Inazuma, in his female form, sauntered to the meeting rooms to find that Dragon was there speaking with his second-in-command and Koala.

"Have you heard the news?" She asked and Dragon nodded. She had rightfully not expected much of a reaction, as Dragon showed his affection so sublimely that only people as insightful as Iva could notice. Inazuma knew he'll be brooding alone in the balcony very soon.

It was Koala that chuckled. "They're reunited!" She said, remembering Robin's face. She was just _so_ curious about the crew; the captain being the boss' daughter _and_ Sabo's sworn sister notwithstanding.

Her eyes ended up to her old friend though, who had such a warm expression on his face. "They'll be in the New World soon."

She chuckled and pated his back. "You'll meet her soon."

This made him grin, and she knew it is a grin that won't be wiped off for a long time to come.

It was around this time that the Hack arrived from his month-long investigation of weapon producers. He was carrying a bunch of paper and a face that told them he knew exactly where to go next.

"So, where to?" Koala asked.

"Our sources point to Dressrosa." Then Hack paused. "And…"

"What is it?"

Hack didn't speak and stare at Sabo, whose smile gives way to a more serious expression. Tell me, Sabo said, and Hack nodded in response. "Sources tell that the Mera Mera Fruit is also in Dressrosa."

Silence ensued, and it was broken a long moment later when Sabo abruptly stood up. He fiddled with his top hat, and stretched. "Dressrosa it is then."

"But…"

"But?"

The two gave him a puzzled expression. He knew they thought he'd be running after Luffy—which he, with all his heart, really really wanted to do. However, there was another sworn sibling he needed to see before anything else. Before he could move forward.

"I need to go somewhere first." He said. "To make a new promise."

闪亮

ON AN UNKNOWN ISLAND IN THE NEW WORLD…

Shanks was drinking with Dracule Mihawk.

Waving away his dark cloth, he yelled: "DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK!" Slapping his knee-cut trousers as he laughed at just how _awesome_ Mihawk was when drinking beer from a wooden tankard. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

They continued to eat and drink and eventually (though it took _far_ too long for Mihawk's liking) the energy piped down a little, giving way to decent conversations. "So… I have a feeling you have an idea where she was the past two years."

"She trained with Rayleigh."

This made Shanks bat his eyes in part-surprise (though it wasn't really far-fetched, seeing as newspaper never lacked in mentioning the man's name with Luffy's). "Oh?!" He then recalled the article where the old guy was mentioned to have hindered the chase. "It's amazing how photographers targeting Rayleigh always seem to miss a good shot." He said, before turning to the swordsman. "How'd you know that though?"

"Her first mate has an idea." The sharp man only said. "He trained with me."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

"EH?!"

"You _trained_ somebody?"

"L-Like, _personally_?!"

It was Shanks who said something intelligible. "The boy must have incredible potential."

"That, he has."

Shanks chuckled at the kind of first-mate Luffy got herself. "How reliable…"

By this time, his main crew members dragged themselves to them to hear more about their favourite crew. "What about the other crew members?" Ben wondered out loud. "She got herself a unique looking crew, that girl."

Then he turned to a certain sniper. "Your son!"

"Yassop has a son?" Their new recruit voiced out.

"But he has a mask in his bounty poster, for some reason." Yassop said with a shrug (though he's wearing a shit-eating grin). "And yep. Only his nose is like that."

"Also. Sogeking." Shanks said with a smirk, as if it explained everything. And it did.

Yasopp when drunk-singing, you see, always called himself Sogeking.

闪亮

ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF PUNK HAZARD

And finally, in the middle of the rough seas of the new world, a familiar yellow submarine resurfaced facing a dangerous looking island, half-fire half-ice. He first arrived here a year ago, setting up base, and now it was finally time to return and start his plans.

 _Purupurupurupuru_

He looked at his mid-size den den mushi with a frown. It had capabilities that went beyond even the most magnetically-unstable islands and the usual caller was someone he was far from fond.

"Oi. Finally went through, eh? Were you under the sea this whole week?" The voice said with that usual rough tone of his. "Did you go to fishman island, or something?"

No, he had not submerged quite that deep underwater although it really had been a week. He has just been ignoring his calls when it actually went through. "What do you want, Kidd?"

"I know we hate each other and all, but I know you well enough to believe you haven't really become a government dog." The den den mushi was mimicking Kidd's expression so accurately that Law wanted to punch it. The redhead was either unaware or he doesn't care, however. "I'm really curious what you're brewing up in your end."

"I'm sure _you're_ planning on something horrendous, Kidd." Law droned, because _really_ this was Kidd's way to see what he's been up to. "What is it that you want from me?"

"Which one are you targeting? Out of the four, I mean."

He frowned. There is no way he could've known that. He's probably just guessing. "If you mean your appendages I'm afraid there's only three."

Kidd laughed sardonically, and for a moment Law felt a bit smug, thinking he had the last laugh. He was wrong.

"Oh, I also heard some interesting news…" Snail-Kidd paused, grinning. It was very punchable, indeed. "You probably haven't already heard since you were under the sea."

Law sighed. But his bored expression turned slightly into something else entirely a second later.

"She's back."

…

Law was staring at Punk Hazard then, apparently in a daze, when his navigator ran to him with a piece of paper. "They're _back_!" Bepo yelled excitedly holding up the newspaper.

"And why are you telling me?"

"Well, you've always—" Bepo stopped under his stoic, but heavy, stare.

"You were…"

Law continued to stare, _daring_ him to say it. The bear, however, did not dare.

"Su…sumimasen."

He heaved a sigh and waved his hand to silently tell him he wanted to be alone, turning around to one of his submarine's rounded windows.

He didn't want anyone to see his expression.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 10**

 **Chapter 11: Poison  
** Being poisoned is to be weakened and weakened further. Thankfully, there are antidotes.

* * *

 **REPLIES TO ANGELS**

 **Xenocanaan** – Thank you for reviewing, first of all! And yep! Law reunion will happen soon (next chapter, I think) and Sabo's actually not _that_ far away. Hahah!

 **Kitteninthemoonlight** – Lol oh right, I guess I really didn't put that much thought on Zoro's remaining eye. xD Noted and thanks for pointing it out. Your questions about Law are somewhat alluded in this chap, as well as with Kid lol I hope that's ok for now. I'm considering your requests regarding Smoker and Doflamingo; we'll see how it goes! Glad you enjoyed the chap btw and thanks for your wonderfully long review!

 **Lightsbane1905** – hehehe I agree fourth gear does look odd on male Luffy, imagine it on the female version lol. Thanks for commenting btw!

 **Littlest1** – Thanks for the answer! One vote for Robin and yep! I did ship them once upon a time; they look cute! xD I shipped them since Alabasta.

 **Caraline Fisher** – Thank you for reviewing! So glad you thought the chapter was cute and wonderful! I hope you like this chap too, even if there was minimal interactions…

 **Guest [May 7 2017]** – Yay! Glad you liked the chapter, my lovely guest. And another vote for Robin then! Aren't they the cutest?

 **Angela-Ochada330 – (ch7** ) Hi there! Hope you reached this chapter so you can read my thanks to you for reviewing! *brofist*

 **Lord Kirkleton –** I am so glad you found my femLuffy in character, I sure do hope I can maintain that! Lol. And noted! I actually feel slightly the same way with Zoro (I ship her more with her 'actual' kinda-brothers). Thank you for reviewing!

 **NekoMimiMyawMyaw –** lolololol. You have wonderful hearing! Hahaha. A marriage proposal? *cackles* Thank you for reviewing btw, glad you enjoyed the chap!

 **Ponygalrox20111 –** I knooow! I'm a die-hard AcexLuffy fan. I think they're hottest together. xD Unfortunately, I had to follow canon. Ace's death was too instrumental not to happen *sobs*

 **SEllen23** – Oh hello! Welcome to ! xD I like it better here, actually, if fandom is anime. Glad you like it so far and thank you for reviewing!

 **Chyme for the Rhyme** – First of all, thank you for your lovely long review! I am so glad you like my writing so far and how I've dealt with the canon, thanks for telling me! Btw, Ace is shippable cuz' he's the best looking dude in OP (that's the official polls speaking) and fans tend to ship the hottest dude with either another hot dude or the female they identify with. xD I hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint and again, thx for reviewing!

 **BakaRamenBowl –** Aww, I am so relieved to know you think I did well with characterization. I hope I can continue doing so and thx for reviewing!

 **Yukihime88** – Thanks for reviewing! Be warned! This chapter _does_ have Law, but they don't interact just yet. Hope it's ok!

 **Vanessa Masters** – Another vote for Robin! Hehe. FB is facebook lol. I don't really post as much anymore tho. Btw, I can't see the link (site prohibits it) so can you of actual dots? Oh, thanks for reviewing!

 **Ale. Luna.** 35 – First off, thank you for reviewing! I love you too, my lovely reader, and I am so happy to know I can rouse happy (and sad) emotions via my stories. Thx for telling me!

 **Pennameisblank –** Awww I am sooo glad you like slow burn! I love slow burn, they're pretty much the only type of love stories I like! xD Glad I manage to develop the romances well, btw, and thanks so much for letting me know your thoughts!

 **Anime lover –** Noted, my lovely reader! xDD Tho it's most likely she'll end up with Law or Sabo, but who knows yeah? xD Thx for commenting btw!

 **Yuunamei** – Here it is! Sorry it took a while, and I hope it is decent enough! xD Thx for reviewing, love!

…

 **NOTE:** Guys, if you don't already know. Makino's baby is canon (as is a lot of the points in here), and the internet discussion on who the father is is hilarious. Other than that, other manga canon stuff are: Kaya's suitors, Bellemere's shop with Chabo, the Baratie extensions, Drum changing to Sakura Kingdom, the rabbits becoming soldiers, Kohza becoming environmental minister, ex high-priest Gedatsu and Ukkari, Dream Island, VP Paulie, and the bartender square twins.

* * *

…

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING LOVELY READERS!  
I'm so sorry I took ages, though still I hope it's decent enough to warrant your thoughts!


	11. Poisoned

**As you can see… I'm skipping the few episodes connected to the movie Z. And oh. POV! :DDD**

 **WARNING:** Contains EVERY SPOILER THERE IS FOR LAW'S PAST. I suggest you finish the Dressrosa arc first.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's. The LawxLuffyxAce coverimage is NOT mine, either.

 **CHARACTER EXPLANATION:** 蛊惑gu2huo4 means not only to poison, but also to bewitch.

* * *

…

* * *

 _As a child, aside from being a prodigy, Trafalgar Law was considered to be pretty normal: He had a town he'd call 'home', a family who loved him, and even an aspiration that guided his bright future._

 _Flevance was a prosperous country, its citizen living happy and peaceful lives. His family was a loving one, with a father, a mother, and a little sister. Even his dream of becoming a doctor was fast approaching, his potential blooming at an exponential rate._

 _However, Flavence had a disease hidden to the public eye, slowly killing the country with its poison. And it was those who_ knew _—the people who_ _ **caused**_ _the disease—ensured it was kept that way._

 _It was because of this greed and selfishness of those in power that he lost everything he had._

 _He had seen his parents shot without remorse, his sister and other patients helplessly burned to crisps like common livestock, and everyone else massacred as they tried to escape the dreadful country they once called home._

 _It was also the day he found out he only had 38 months left to live._

 _His heart and soul was not able to grasp the misfortune. That day, they just… broke._

 _At the time, he couldn't comprehend it: how their peaceful lives would end in a blink of an eye while those at fault suffered least of them all. How was it that his kind-hearted father, mother, sister, and townsfolk were dead when they did nothing wrong?_

 _Even those not from Flavence—fellow human beings—became monsters to him that day. He knew of it: adjacent countries shooting the people crossing the borders as if they were playing arcade games._

 _He couldn't comprehend it._

 _And the only explanation he arrived to is that the world was rotten._

 _And it_ had to be _ **destroyed.**_

蛊惑

 **CHAPTER 11: Poisoned**

PUNK HAZARD

His eyes opened abruptly and absorbed as the imprint of his burning town changed to the sight of the cold aluminum surface that spanned the entire ceiling.

It took him a couple of moments to absorb the change in setting. The interiors were of silver and white, metallic planes, the surfaces almost visually monolithic, the furniture were of materials that were easy to clean. It was only then that he recalled where he actually was. And _when._

With a groan, he sat up straighter, only to be met with a jolt of discomfort, belatedly figuring out that he had fallen asleep on the couch. His hand formed a tight knuckle as after images from the nightmare passed by his head and his hand rose to massage his temple, when he felt a little throb in his head that signaled an incoming headache.

It had been a while since he had that dream, but in retrospect a lot of nightmares were recurring. He knew it was because it was finally starting: His Plans.

His sharp eyes observed his own hand as he sat, gathering himself as he waited, the dark letters comprising DEATH and the cross at the back of his hand contrasting with his skin. As always, his mind's eye moved to the tattoos on his body—every image reminding him of what he must do, of _Corazon_ and his dying wish _—_ and Law's will reinvigorated. It did not take long for someone to knock on the door.

"He's ready now," Monet said and he nodded, standing up to meet Caesar.

The scientist was in one of his lounges, his smile as hideous as ever, albeit a lot more sinister, and it told Law that whatever he was experimenting on must be a success.

And this meant bad news to a lot of living things.

"Shurorororo~ How nice to see you again." The scientist said as he sat down, Monet returning to her desk not too far from them. "Last time I saw you, we had a deal, and also not to tell anyone: including Joker." "I assume you'd want to go look around now?"

"Yes." Law said. "And I'd expect no hindrances from your people."

The scientist shrugged, just before he remembered something. "Oh, and can you use your ability to add a few more icebergs blocking the entrance?"

Law shrugged and stood up to do as he was asked. However, as he sauntered to the door, his eyes caught a familiar newspaper on a desk and his hand moved on its own to touch it. It lingered a little more than usual, eyes stuck on a certain image, and he went on his way.

As he walked, he thought of the first time he'd seen _her_.

Monkey D. Luffy always had a way of catching attention, even when—as was the first time—her face was no more than an inch of the black-and-white newspaper spread.

His crew, the Heart Pirates, had just departed from an island where the odd Nispedana Kingdom was located, the country where his North Blue bounty of twenty-eight million changed to eighty-seven. It was why Bepo took it upon himself to take a copy (or a dozen) of the newspaper to add to his portfolio.

Her article was about a female rookie taking over her home sea by storm—defeating the most wanted criminals in East Blue—in the span of a little over a _month_ , and was now heading to the Grand Line.

It was a very, very, small article located at the side. So small that people who only read the newspaper for the headlines wouldn't even spare it a second glance. But his eyes ended up there, anyway. Perhaps it was because of the very familiar "D" or because of the shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

He had felt a bit doubtful of her survival. After all, a female captain of a crew of _five_ dashing through the red line would normally spell death. He was certain she wouldn't have the means to place sea stone on her ship, as he did, to cross the calm belt instead.

But then, a few weeks later, he'd see her new bounty poster with a much larger picture of said shit-eating grin.

He's been following her progress ever since.

.

 _She's back._

He closed his eyes and pushed away that bastard Kidd's voice, sighed, and walked out to the blizzard outside.

蛊惑

"Room."

He moved the massive iceberg towards the center of the river with a flick of a finger. He watched as a few more realigned along with it, and turned slightly to a direction when he sensed people— _hooves—_ approaching him.

"It's LAW-SAN!"

"Oh, hello, Law-san!"

"Welcome back, Law-san!"

He just gave them a slight nod, but their admiring eyes did not stray. He sighed, knowing full well how these people were being manipulated by Caesar but he didn't say so. "Brownbeard." He called, and the half-man flinched, ready to serve. Many of the others were, as well.

"I'm more comfortable with only one, though." He said. "You can ask one of your men, as you should continue your patrols."

Brownbeard nodded at this and, thinking he was special, blushed. "Everyone! Go back to your positions! I'll leave guiding Law-san to you, Poloro, my trusted first mate!"

"Ehh…" Poloro, a tall man with similar animal lower-half as their captain, beamed at the responsibility, while the others frowned.

"Oi."

"YES!"

Brownbeard retained his grin and Poloro smiled as well, pointing to his reptilian back and told him to jump on. He did so, and he stood there coolly as he ensured there was no one else there. "Can you point me to the Eastern labs?" He said, his robotic voice not betraying the presence of an ulterior motive. "I left something there the last time I went here."

"Oh, okay!" The larger pirate said and he gladly convoyed the shichibukai to his destination.

…

" _Walk, Law."_ As he felt the cold gust of winter air met him in his travel, a familiar voice inside his head replayed words spoken in similar conditions—albeit much more frigid, more filled with death.

" _Nothing will bind you anymore—not the iron borders of the White City...nor your shortened lifespan. Nothing will restrict you anymore._

" _You are now...truly free."_

But he was not, he thought, as he saw destroyed metal rooms not too far away.

Not until _that_ person was dealt with: Donquixote Doflamingo.

Law may have become a shichibukai so he could travel the places he needs to be without hindrances, but he was far from being free.

"We're here, Law-san!"

"Thanks." He said, jumping down the man's rough dorsal skin. "And keep it from Master. If they ask tell them I'm going to the other lab."

"Eh? Why?" He asked, although with pure curiosity.

"We have a surprise for him, I'm readying it. It should be ready in the first days." He said, raising a conspiratorial finger. "Monet-san doesn't know either."

"They tend to forget their birthdays."

"EHH?!" The half-man exclaimed, surprised and excited. "Can I be of help?"

"Just be sure to keep quiet about all of this."

"Okay!"

蛊惑

"So…, how was your trip?" Monet asked, a bit dubiously but that was how she normally was. He ignored her and just entered the bland guest room provided for him.

It had been hours after he met with Caesar, and Law frowned when he found her in his room. "I'm going to make this a vacation spot of mine." He said with an audibly dismissive tone and just sat down on the couch, crossing his arms, as he meaningfully placed _nodachi_ beside him.

He was not surprised though that Monet ignored the soundless threat and sat beside him anyway. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell she was facing him, arm on the neck rest, watching his reaction. And when she flirtatiously moved her finger with a circular motion on his shoulder, his hand immediately moved to hold on to his sword, and she furtively lifted her fingers off him.

Still, she made sure not to be farther than two inches from him. She then breathed out, leaning down to whisper on his ear. "You're taking care of my heart, aren't you, Law-kun?" She asked, and for a second he did not respond.

Over a year prior, when Law first came to Punk Hazard, Caesar agreed to make a deal with the insurance of taking his heart, and him taking Monet's. Monet had been surprisingly blasé about getting her heart taken and he immediately surmised she was working for someone else, and he had a good idea who it was.

And after a few months of investigation, he found out he was right. Monet worked for Doflamingo along with her little sister, a few years after he defected. He knew that moment that, although it was a good leverage getting her heart, his own heart was in more trouble than he had calculated.

"If mine is fine, then yours will be."

"Hmn." She said, scooting closer to him. His jaw tensed and his grip tightened on his sword, ready to slash the woman if he must. "You know, there's this good way to fully gain my trust."

At this, his jaw relaxes but his hold on his sword did not. It seemed like Monet really was flirting with him. But he had no desire nor the stomach to entertain her.

He was very much aware of how terse and cruel people think he was and, for the most part, they were not incorrect. He moved his thumb to expose a bit of his blade. "I'd like to be left alone." He said, tone indicating it was not a request.

Monet giggled and tilted her body away slightly. "Oh, how strict." She said, her sadistic tone of voice audible even in flirting. "You're quite a difficult man to deal with, huh?" She paused, turning to him. "Would be looking forward to see a woman who can… soften you up."

He rolled his eyes.

She just chuckled and stood up. "In any case, Caesar is calling for you." "He just finished one of his experiments and he'd like you to see."

…

Caesar was in one of his observation rooms, one that was protected by impenetrable glass and looking down on an experiment area with ceilings at least five storeys high. "Oh, there you are…" he said. "Come here, observe with me."

Law coolly walked to stand beside him and saw the experiment room was empty with a single tray with a drop of violet liquid. It was obviously poison. "It is poison as you can see, a drop of it. It is so strong that even an elephant will die if its skin makes contact with it."

He smirked. "Even poison-immune animals like Hedgehogs will die in a similar way."

Somehow Law was reminded of two years ago… when he detected massive amounts of poisons in _her_ body, miraculously counteracted by abnormal amounts and combination of hormones. Each of those can easily kill dozens of grown men, but she has survived going through both.

She must've developed an insane immunity to poisons by now.

He did not notice a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Ah, here comes the experiment."

His attention was pulled back by the sound of the thick metal doors opening. It was Poloro, in all his half-reptilian glory, patiently waiting for orders. Law's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, disliking the feeling on his gut.

"Observe."

"Poloro-kun~"

"Yes, Master!"

"First of all, thank you for telling me my surprise!" he said, and Law's eyes widened slightly. "I'm glad we had to do a lot of persuasion before you told us, because that means you really care about the surprise, yes?"

"Yes, Master!"

Law was very still. How did they _know_? Did someone tail him without being sensed by his haki?

"I'll be sure to act surprised when Law-kun does it for me, huh?"

The man blushed. "Glad I could help, Master!"

"Now… can you put your pinky and touch that drop of purple liquid please?"

Poloro blinked and turned to look for the said tray. He found it and looked back up, nodding enthusiastically, glad to be of service. "Yes, Master!"

But he had barely even touched it yet, when he writhed in pain.

"Shurorororo! Magnificent, isn't it?" Caesar laughed while Law had to fight for his stoic face. "The gas alone is enough to kill! I may only have a few drops now, but I'll have buckets of those after a while."

Caesar's face darkened as he stared at Law. "Pretty useful, isn't it?"

…

Trafalgar Law was striding across the corridor, thinking how much Caesar and Monet already knew of his actions and _how_. He wondered if there was _another_ factor he hadn't taken into consideration?

As he walked though, he heard hooves swiftly coming his way. He recognized them as guards stationed just outside the building. They looked terrified were holding a den den mushi and calling for their master.

He walked back to see what's going on to find out that a marine ship from G-5 and a couple of pirates were causing trouble.

He thought this was the chance to loosen their guard on him.

"Why don't you leave this one up to me?"

Caesar and Monet looked at him, before smiling. "We'll leave it up to you then."

…

He walked along the long and massive corridor, unlit and heavy, so the noise from the outside (knocks, yells, and threats) echoed along the hall. "Open up!" They yelled, and proceeded on deciding no one will open up, so they will force their way in.

He opened the door and watched their reaction, knowing what his reputation was. _Good_ , he thought, and perhaps he wouldn't have to lift a finger. But the wishful thinking ended when he stared at the vice-admiral and the captain, knowing they'll be trouble.

"What are you doing here?" Law asked, after dismissively waving off the issue of his being in a forbidden island. After all, _they_ were too, and he's just really having a vacation.

"We've caught a conversation of someone from here and a certain pirate crew we believe to have entered the island." The female marine said. "We'd like to look around—"

"Not really my problem is it?" He cut her off. "And you understand that I'm not comfortable having marines on my backyard."

"Punk Hazard is not your backyard, Law." Smoker said with that venomous tone of his.

Law stared, and shrugged (earning him a couple of glares). "It is now." He said. "I'll take care of the pirates you're coming after." "You should go."

"It's not that easy." The woman stubbornly retorted. "You may be a shichibukai but this pirate is stronger than her bounty, along with the rest of her crew."

His eyebrows furrowed at this and apparently the female took it as an invitation to let him hear the tapped conversation. Raising her hand to reveal a black den den mushi, she played the recorded conversation. "HELP!" "A samurai is cutting us!" "HELP!"

It was no doubt one of the Brownbeard's men, but his face remained impassive. But a moment later he had to fight his facial muscles to continue looking nonplussed. "Where are you?" a familiar voice asked. "We'll go there!" "It's ME! Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be the pirate king!"

The bespectacled marine turned it off, dire expression on her face. "No doubt that it is this island."

He didn't speak and stared, ensuring that he kept a stoic expression on his face.

"You know Mugiwara Luffy, don't you?" The woman continued, and he can feel her watching his expression. "You fought alongside her in Sabaody." Then she paused. "And you saved her once, in Marineford."

"It's my vacation island. I'm the only one here. If I see Mugawara, I'll give you her head." He said, the aforementioned girl's voice still with a ringing in his ear. "Now, you may leave."

It was then that he heard various voices approaching from inside the building. There were a lot of people, mostly children. Then his sights caught a tank and a weird Tanuki.

Definitely _her_ crewmates.

 _She is really here._

He sighed.

He hadn't even met her after these two years and she was _already_ causing him trouble.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

 **CHAPTER 12: TO MEET AGAIN**  
Long awaited reunions and alliances finally begin

 **REPLIES TO ANGELS**

 **Kitteninthemoonlight –** I know I'm sorrryyy I take forever to update and not give warnings when I go on Hiatus. I even took longer _this_ time and I hope you're still here! xD About Yasopp, he figured it out by virtue of their noses. Hahaha. And anything not in the AN is most likely something of mine. Hope you enjoy this chapter too btw!

 **Yukihime88 –** Zoro meeting Law coming up….! Soon. xD Not in this chapter, but soon. Hope you like this chapter tho and thanks for reviewing!

 **Bookdragonslayer** – hehehe glad you like how I still keep the canon! Canon is awesome. Do warn me if I am sticking with it _too_ much tho! Thx for reviewing~

 **Littlest1** – I am so glad you thought it was fantastic! Thank you for telling me~ and yep! I think Shanks being the father is most logical! Also the cutest possibility. Hehhehehe

 **Vanessa Masters** – Yes, yes Law has a thing for Luffy. Heheheh. I shall hint that more in here as well! XD Thank you for reviewing and I am so glad you liked my work!

 **Caraline** Fisher – Thank you for telling me you love the chap! Hope you like this one as well! :DD

 **Haruaji11** – And thank you for reading and reviewing! Glad to know you liked the chapter! And Punk Hazard coming up… next chap! Hehehehhe

 **Ale. Luna. 35** – Who'll be in the harem? The question shall be: Who _won't_ be in the harem? Hahahhahaha. Thx for commenting btw!

 **FionaEve-chan** – Thank you for reviewing! And LawLu? I will add a speck of it in this chapter! They will meet in the next chap tho, hope that's ok!

 **Grandmaa** – Thank you for reviewing! So glad you loved it!

 **RainbowMaze – (Ch9)** Your vote for Zoro's love line is noted! I shall consider it! I, too, kinda like it when the dude stays loyal to the lead xD **(ch10)** Here it is! Sorry I took long and I hope you liked the chapter as well. Thank you for your reviews!

 **SenchuOPL – (ch9)** Glad you thought it was a cute chap! Hope you like this one as well!

 **Sanji – (Ch2** ) beautiful delicate lady? Luffy? Did I do that? XDD

 **Stylus Opium – (Ch1** ) Which pic? The coverimage? XDD Just google femLuffy and Ace. :D (Ch5) hahah I am not sure what I crashed but somehow I am flattered. xD Thank you. Ajaja

 **D.B.** – And thank _you_ for taking the time to comment! Hope you enjoy!

 **Guest [March 23 2018] – (Ch1)** aww I apologize for upsetting you. xD Hope you get all the way here tho!

 **YokaiAngel** – I am happy you thought it was beautiful! And thank you even more for telling me!

 **EmInArEvOl –** Lol I considered adding Ace to the harem! But decided against it. Thank you for liking the story anyway! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!

 **Silver Fox –** Vote noted! :D Thanks for commenting!

* * *

…

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and hope you won't leave the story  
without telling me your thoughts!**


	12. To Meet Again

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's. The LawxLuffyxAce coverimage is NOT mine, either.

 **Warning:** A few more chaps before we get to Sabo. Sorry! Also, shorther-than-usual, but at least I updated quicker than usual, no? And as always—your feedback feeds my muse! So please send me some!

* * *

…

* * *

 _To almost every person out there, to become the King of Pirates meant power and greatness. However, it was not the same to a select few._

 _To_ her _, it meant_ _ **freedom.**_ _It was the freedom to travel, freedom to do what she wished, freedom and capability to protect those she held dear…_

 _Perhaps it was one of the many things he sensed since he took notice of her existence._

 _The first time he'd seen her, he was mostly curious about how far a girl—a fellow 'D'—so many years younger than he was, can wreak havoc that as she caused._

 _When the news of Alabasta came, her name was there, flashing the same smile together with the same people. He knew then that she passed Reverse Mountain with all of her crew, and he was impressed, so he watched her a little closer, and her grin becoming a little brighter every time._

 _Then came news of her new bounty—a massive spike—and he just knew she had something to do with Crocodile's fall and the saving of the Kingdom of Sand._

 _Law thought that it seemed like she could not be in a place and_ not _change it fundamentally in her wake._

 _By the time he read of her enigmatic 'attack' of an impenetrable Marine Base—with them going in and out by 'flying'—her smile was already contagious._

重聚

 **CHAPTER 12: To Meet Again**

PUNK HAZARD

"So there _are_ people here!" The bespectacled marine yelled, glaring at him, before pointing at their new targets. "Capture the Straw Hats!" Smoker ordered, and the rest of pirate-like team of marines yelled in assent, every one of them looking past him and to the crew and the children.

He sighed at the amount of energy he now had to expend to fix everything—especially knowing _she_ was in the island—and coolly raised his hand. "Room," he uttered, making everyone stop and stared at the ball of force surrounding them.

First he turned behind him and raised his _nodachi_. "Switch." He uttered, waving the sword for increased concentration and effectiveness, and he switched the Straw Hats' bodies so they would cause him less trouble than they could which, by their reputation, would be unfixable. He then turned to the marines in front of him, standing not too far away from the door.

"Now that you've seen these things… I can't let you out of the island." He said, and they flinched. "Tact." He uttered, and with a wave of a hand, their ship floated. He heard their screams but, as always, he easily ignored them.

"What—GIVE US BACK OUR SHIP!" They yelled, fearful and angry, and he shrugged in response.

"Okay."

"That's _it_?!"

He shrugged again.

"Unfortunately, I can't give it back the way it was." He told them and, raising his sword and slicing the air in front of him, cut it in half. He saw them pale and yell and panic, but soon some reach their composure and threaten to tell the government—and he will lose his position.

This, however, did nothing to shake him. He took out his sword again, "Scan" he uttered and he saw underneath their coats. By the time his sword was back in its hilt, all of their den den mushis were safely placed behind him.

He cut the ship further, combining it with various parts of the iceberg. He nodded at his handiwork. They were completely trapped now, just as he needed.

"You won't get away with this, Brat!" he turned his head to see Smoker, using his ability to propel him towards him, with his _jitte_ expressing his thirst for blood.

Law looked at him with passive interest as he defended against the marine's attack with his sword. He had first heard Smoker because of Alabasta, and he knew he spelled trouble. He completely took out his sword to attack the vice-admiral, an attack the latter avoided, but his subordinates were right behind him, so they were cut in his stead. Law sent another attack while he was distracted, and this one barely grazed him.

"Get out of the circle!" Smoker yelled. "You'll just get in the way!"

No doubt that meant everybody else, but his second-in-command seemed to have not heard of this. The woman sprinted towards him maximizing whatever Haki she had, which really wasn't much, and he raised his sword.

A second later she, too, was cut in half.

"Captain-chan!" the crew yelled while Law turned his attention back to the shocked Smoker, who quickly forced some composure and ordered everyone to _get the hell_ out _already you dumbasses_.

Still, the crew couldn't get the message and tried to shower Law with bullets. He only needed to wave a hand to get it back to them.

"Is he invincible?" he heard them say and he wished it was true. Still, he'd like to believe he's close enough—otherwise he'll stand no chance against the very enemy he needed to kill.

In any case, he can't be held up by this much any longer. He needed to finish this. And apparently, Smoker thought of the same thing as he tried to pierce through him with his Seastone-tipped jitte.

Law then flipped a finger and summoned a rock spike to block the man's attack. He maneuvered himself around it and with one fall swoop, Smoker's heart flew to his palm.

There was an air of silence that passed between them, Smoker and his subordinate's eyes widening as they stared at the beating heart in his hand. He looked at it with them for a moment, but then he put a slight pressure on it before they could react.

"G-GAH!"

"VICE-ADMIRAL!"

Law stoically watched as the man cringed in pain, not finding any pleasure in the ordeal, all the way until he lost consciousness. He ignored the yells and stared at Smoker for a moment, just to be sure, and his shoulders relaxed a little as he finally finished off the current threat.

But the peace lasted for literally a second, and his shoulders tensed—finding a threat that was much worse than the other.

"OIIII!" Someone yelled from behind. "Trafal—Torao!"

And he was frozen in place.

重聚

The first time he met her, they were in one island (of sorts)—Sabaody Archipelago. It was already amusing how the nine supernovas could be in one place at the same time, then she and her first-mate appeared and things got infinitely more interesting.

"Did you hear? The Straw Hats are here!"

"Yes, Bepo."

"Want to go see them?"

He made a deadpan expression and looked at Bepo. "Why?"

The bear flinched and waved his hand in nervousness. "W- _Well_ , you've been interested in the captain so, I—"

"Why?"

"I… well…su…sumimasen."

In any case, they followed the plan and went to Doflamingos' auction house. Eustass Kidd and his whole crew ware there as well. The bastard even had the nerve to gossip about him, and Law promptly sent him the finger.

Their brewing fight, however, was halted by the entrance of three World Nobles. Constricted murmurs echoed across the hall, with the royals obviously liking the attention.

He eyed the Celestial Dragons with masked distaste, but his sour mood lightened as he remembered how he uncharacteristically laughed when he had heard of how she took on the government back in Enies Lobby. Her open defiance against the government he so hated… it was just something he hadn't expected, even for her.

By that time, he already had an idea of what her personality was. After all, no _normal_ person would even imagine doing the things that she did.

And yet… he had no idea how bright explosive her presence _actually was_ —something he experienced first-hand when she suddenly appeared in that auction house, beating a Celestial Dragon as she protected her fishman friend.

She emitted raw strength and willpower, what's more was that everything in her being was wired to _protect_. He hadn't seen someone like that. Ever.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

And whesn he fought together with her against the marines, it had been much more fun and interesting than he would've thought. Even that bastard Kidd's presence didn't ruin his mood.

However he, along with the other pirates around, were promptly pushed into trouble with the appearance of an admiral and pacifistas none of them could defeat.

This time, in Punk Hazard, there was little doubt she will bring—no, _drag—_ him to even _more_ trouble.

重聚

" _Shishishishi—_ Fancy meeting you here, Torao!" She said while laughing, running to him. He only stared at her, and she misconstrued it as him unable to recognize her (he knew that she, herself, had a bad memory of names and faces, and thus thought everyone else was, too). "It's me!" She said, pointing at herself. "Monkey D. Luffy, the future Pirate King!"

He then noticed something moving behind her and he realized she had the samurai's hind legs attached to her. Like a centaur.

Exasperated, he wanted to place a palm on his face, this tinkling hint of amusement be damned.

"Where's your bear." She continued to speak with that bubbly tone of hers. "He's cute. He reminds me of Chopper." He almost answered the question. Almost. Thankfully, two new people arrived to interrupt (with one stealthily hiding behind them).

"It's _you_!" The robot (with the orange-head's voice) rudely pointed at him in surprise. "You're a _shichibukai_?!" The Swordsman followed behind her, eyeing him warily, a hand on the hilt of one of his swords. The long-nose just stared.

As if sensing the hostility, Strawhat turned to her crewmates and stared at her first mate. "Don't worry, he's a good guy." She said with such certainty that he couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. "He saved my life, along with Jinbei's after the war."

This earned him a semi-admiring stare from the navigator-robot, and a slightly ambivalent one from the swordsman. In any case, he decided to shrug it off. "No need to thank me," he said, telling no one in particular. "I was merely acting on a whim."

"Smoker-san!" Another voice yelled not too far away from them. It was the marine woman touching the unconscious vice-admiral, now with her sliced parts connected and bravely—he thought bravery was the nicest word for stupid—sprinted to attack him again.

Strawhat's swordsman flinched and stepped away a little, as if terrified of the woman, but Law's eyes ended up on Luffy. "Go behind the laboratory." He said. "You will find what you're looking for there."

The crew blinked at this, while Luffy grinned in complete trust. "Thanks!"

He tilted his head down a little, hiding a smirk, just before placing his attention to his attacker. "TRAFALGAR LAW!" He stared at the woman approaching, aiming to slice him in half as he did her. Tears were running in her eyes, mourning for her boss, and Law just sighed because he knew he hadn't even killed anyone yet. Not in this group of marines, anyway.

"Room" he uttered and, eyes alternately on the woman and Smoker, he made a few waves with his hand and with flick of a finger— _"Shambles_ "—their bodies were switched.

He nodded in approval of his handiwork. Thinking they shouldn't spell trouble for a long time.

…

He arrived back at Caesar's office and he sat on one of the Astaire chairs, throwing a heart to Caesar. "It's Smoker's."

"Shurororororo! Good, good!" He said, placing the heard in his coat to pocket designated 'for torture-when-needed'. "By the way, since Monet says I must exercise caution when it comes to the Straw Hats…" The scientist paused, meeting his eyes. "So I sent the Duo after them." Caesar spoke of their names as if they are his trump cards, which they probably were. "The Yeti Cool Brothers."

Law just nodded. "Ah."

Caesar stared at him before letting out that annoying laugh. "So _boring_!" He said, and ist didn't take long for his den den mushi to ring and the baritone voices from the other side announces their deed.

"Shurorororo! Look at that! Three of them are already dead!" Law did not react, albeit it was primarily due to the fact that he didn't believe it to be true. Straw Hats couldn't be defeated so easily.

He's first seen that in the auction house. They were a group of crazies, that crew.

There were certain types of Crazy people that tend to live the longest. He has a feeling they belong to that group.

"I thought they'd be stronger." Monet said, shoulders slumping a little, before she turned to him. "Right, Law?" Then she smirked. "Didn't you know them?"

Law narrowed his eyes at the bird-woman, and the latter seemed to have taken this as a sign to start speaking more. "You've met them before, right?" Then she paused, narrowing her eyes with a knowing smile. "In Sabaody… and in Marineford." She giggled a little, leaning slightly towards his direction (almost whispering, sans the lowered volume). "You even saved their captain."

His eyes twitched at this and Caesar's relaxed posture stiffened greatly. The scientist whipped his head to him. _Damned woman_ , Law thought, but his face remained unfazed. Caesar stood up a little, looming over him darkly.

"You didn't call them in here, did you?" He asked, voice raspy and filled with threat.

Law stared at him, nonplussed. "They went here because one of _your_ people called for an SOS; something about a samurai running around slicing people."

He raised his hand on his temple, as if to show how much of a headache the crew caused him. "If I had known it was them, I would've warned you they can't be contained in a room." "And because of them I couldn't properly deal with marines," he looked on the part of the coat where the heart was at. "And I had to use extreme measures."

Caesar seemed to have bought it when his stance relaxed and he sat back down. He then began to talk about the kids, which the Yeti brothers found to be with the other straw hats and will be taken into custody very soon.

"Mah, it's not like they can run away anyway." He said and Law raised an eyebrow in question. Monet saw this and, walking to him with a purr, told him that they may have continuously given the kids 'candy'. "…which can be a bit…addicting."

Law stomach flipped at this, disgusted, but none of it showed in his expression. "Isn't it genius?" Caesar even asked him, and he just shrugged.

"I have no interest in those things." He said, but he coolly stood up and went on his way.

As far away from the scientist as he could.

.

He walked off, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance. His plans had been pushed up much too late due to this whole fiasco. How much did Caesar know by now, he couldn't tell, and he was certain Monet knew far too much for his own liking and that meant he was in danger of Joker finding out soon. That crew appearing certainly made matters worse.

He needed to move. Fast.

"Tsk." As much as his pride wouldn't allow it—nor did he ever plan in involving people outside his then-absent crew—he'd need help to pull this off now.

And there was only one person he could stomach to do this with. He sighed, partly in distaste and partly in comprehension.

He remembered playing 'alliance' a couple of times as a kid. It had been a bit of fun, though it meant nothing more than being in the same team for a children's game. Now alliance meant great a many things to Law, and most of it were not positive adjectives, associated with situations he'd rather not be in.

This was such a situation—a situation wherein he had very little choice.

Hence, Law went out and faced the strong winter winds, pausing and thinking of where he could possibly find her. It was then that he heard noise from the western parts of the island and by instinct he knew that when there was chaos and as _she_ was in the island, it was most likely her causing it.

So he walked there, using his ability to teleport himself as far as practicable, and the noise became crystal clear a moment later. From afar he could see a massive furry monster wreaking havoc, followed by a massive hand that could only be Mugiwara's. By the time he had arrived, there was no sign of her and the remaining of the Yeti brothers was about to attack her robot friend.

He wondered what kind of situation she entered where she had _this_ much trouble due to these small—okay, _medium—_ fries, but then he remembered how he switched the bodies of his team mates, causing them to be burdens instead.

The large man saw him though and greeted him. "Law! Good thing you're here, we…" He paused when Law didn't respond and just walked closer. He jumped up and the assassin realized too late that he was no ally.

"Counter…" Law uttered midair, hand on the man's chest. "Shock."

The man's whole body pulsed at the shock and Law let the massive man fall down the cliff. Law landed at the small cantilevered piece of stone and stood there, waiting for Mugiwara to climb up. From his peripheral view, he also noticed the doctor, and was about to bring him closer when he saw her hand clawing at the edge of the cliff.

She climbed up and pulled her whole body upward and heaved out a sigh, rather calm for someone who just fell off a cliff. She eyed the robot and grinned, before turning her head to him. "You saved Nami, huh? I owe you another one." Then she chuckled as she walked to the startled robot.

As he watched her move towards her robot-navigator, words came out of his mouth, almost by instinct. "There's something I must discuss with you, Mugiwara-ya."

She was biting off the metal chains on the robot when she turned to look at him, blinking in curiosity. Law fought not to clear his throat. "To survive in the new world there are two things you can do: To be protected by one of the four emperors, or fight all of them." He paused, eyes meeting hers. "I know you're not one to serve."

She shrugged, not really knowing where this was going, but eager to listen regardless. "Yeah," she said. "I prefer to be captain."

He nodded at this, waiting for a moment to give himself—perhaps allow for time to change his mind. Strawhat Luffy was—no doubt—a loose canon. But if he was to take in allies…

He knew it could only be her.

So, he walked closer to her, even if only by a step. "Then…" he said. "Form an alliance with me."

She stared at him, no doubt absorbing what he just said. And then she brightened and grinned. And—judging by the way his stomach churned (be it instinct to danger or something _else_ )—he knew he was screwed.

.

 **.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**

 **CHAPTER 13: Alliance  
** Form an alliance they said… it will be _fun,_ they said…

* * *

 **REPLIES TO ANGELS**

 **Vanessa Masters –** Aww thank you for your words! I'm glad to know you think my work deserves loves! *hugs* And oohh? Sanjo and Zoro, eh? Noted! I'll think of how to add Sanji, but Zoro is definitely in. Deeply. Hehehehehheh. Thanks for reviewing by the way!

 **AKAFirewalker –** Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter as well~

 **Starrat –** Glad you loved it! Here's the next chap and I do hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

 **Violette27 –** Vote noted! I loved Sabo as well, and I am writing a couple of scenes with him already. Hope it won't disappoint. Thanks for reviewing!

 **Olivia. Rodriguez .927 –** Here it is! More Punk Hazard tho. Hope it's fine~ And thank you for the review!

 **Littlest1** – Thank you for telling me I can tell a story! Means a lot! By the way, I am already writing SaboxLuffy stuff, but that is waaayy beyond this chap *sobs* Just writing scenes since I wanted to haha. Thanks for reviewing btw!

 **Kitteninthemoonlight** – Oh~ I only cross upload in AO3, I mainly update here. I basically tease people there to go here haha. Glad you liked the Law-centered chap btw! Hope this one is fine as well, and thank you so much for reviewing!

 **Megumi'Chuu –** hahahha Zoro forever alone is becoming a consensus? Haahahah. We'll see, we'll see! By the way, thank you for the comment!

 **ApatheticGamer** – Aww I am so glad you love the story! And lol. I ship her with everyone too! Hope you like the future interactions I have in store. Thx for the review

 **Dimdipdrop –** Traffy, eh? Hahahah. Cute couple name there darnit! And thank _you_ for reviewing!

 **RainbowMaze –** Thank you for telling me you loved the chapter! And hahah. I actually am glad if there're loads of eps left—they go by way too fast! Ahahaha. This arc will last 2 more chapters or so, hope that's fine~

 **Megan Schoutless –** hahah vote counted! Yep, Kidd definitely will be part of the harem. hihihiih

* * *

…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, folks!  
I do hope you liked this, and do leave your thoughts via review/comments/rants/flames/critique!  
They motivate me so.**

Now, please halt and do let me know your thoughts!  
Your comments/reviews/crits is food for my muse.


	13. Alliance

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not mine. It's Oda-sensei's. The LawxLuffyxAce coverimage is NOT mine, either.

 **WARNING:** The canon stuff I skip and I just wrote what I changed (mostly), I didn't want to just transcribe what I watched. Hopefully, the events of Punk Hazard is still fresh enough in everyone's minds. ahhahaha

* * *

…

* * *

" _You were the most important person in his life, Luffy-kun," Jinbei tells her, and Law could almost see Luffy stare at the merman. He doesn't give in to the urge to look, however, and he stays in his position above, on one of the branches of a Kimori tree. He lifts his head a little and the back of his head meets the tree supporting his weight._

 _He continues to listen. "Ace likened you as his 'light', you know…"_

 _A pause._

"… _that he had never been truly happy until he met you."_

 _Law can hear her sniff and she wipes away her tears. Jinbei pats her head, and Luffy sobs. "He'd have done the same thing every time, that is his choice._

" _He has no regrets."_

 _And even with him, unable to see what he is hearing, he knows how heavy those words are. And the words would echo in him for a long time to come._

联盟

 **CHAPTER 13: ALLIANCE**

PUNK HAZARD

"I have a plan to dethrone one of the four emperors." Law said, dead serious, and Nami immediately whipped her then-robotic head to look at her captain. The younger girl was staring at Law, completely _un-_ appalled and this made the navigator sweat in nerves, even when she was in a cyborg's body.

"It's _ridiculous_!" She said, trying to convince the other girl. "Don't believe his fast talk, Luffy!"

They _cannot_ trust this guy! Not at all!

However, Luffy kept her eyes on Law as he spoke, listening intently to what he had to say. This made Nami frown and she turned to glare at Law, only to find him staring at the captain with increasingly softer eyes.

Her eyebrows furrowed at this, confused.

…what?

Despite herself, the sight made her uptight form soften a little and maybe she could maybe listen to what the shichibukai had to say. Only a little. Because this guy was completely _not_ trustworthy, saving her life notwithstanding.

Luffy then asked who the target was, and what he had been brewing in this island for over a year. He answered and Nami's face crunched to varying degrees of shock, then fear, then just utter disbelief. Did Luffy not understand the intricacy but most importantly the imminent danger this was going to put them all in?

An evil shichibukai _and_ a Yonko?!

Sadly, danger was something the captain _liked_.

That shit-eating grin said it all.

"Okay, we're _in_!"

Nami could only scream internally.

…

As they headed to the abandoned laboratories, Nami tried her best to convince Luffy to back out of it, luckily everyone had the sense and thought the same thing. "Are you _insane?!_ " Usopp yelled, grabbing Luffy's coat and wildly shook her, no doubt hoping to shake off _some_ of the stupidity. "Ok you are insane but _how the hell can we sleep with_ this… **dude** _on the ship?!"_

Robin—thank goodness—also assisted in the persuasion. "Pirate alliances and betrayals go hand in hand," she said, "it may not be suited to someone so overtly trusting such as yourself, Luffy."

Even Chopper, who had then been weakened by battle, had managed to grunt with his little eyebrows furrowed. He even managed to let out a squeak of dissent.

Luffy stared for a second, considering the older woman's words, and then turned to Law. "Are you going to betray me?" She asked, dead serious.

Law looked back at her, also dead serious. "No."

And the captain grinned, whipping her head to beam at them. _'See? Told'ya'_ , her grin said, utterly trusting Law.

Usopp yelled at her and Nami face-palmed.

But Luffy stated she didn't really have to worry because in the two years they were separated, they've all turned even more reliable. They could just back her up. This made all of them blush and Law crinkled his nose at their antics. Robin, on the other hand, just giggled.

"Whatever." Nami just sighed, now halfway surrendering to their imminently tragic fate and looked at Law. "You seem to be forgetting something." She said, and Law held up his hand.

Law then returned their bodies to the original state, sans her own as her body was not in the vicinity, and ended up in Sanji's body.

"Ehhh." That was Luffy, frowning, looking at her disapprovingly. "It's interesting the way it was though." Then the captain turned back to Law, a rude finger pointing at her. "Turn them back." Luffy said, effectively getting kicked by the navigator.

…

The group—after going through a lot of tangent topics, to Robin's amusement—eventually discussed where the others were. But they concluded that Zoro, Brook, and Sanji were perfectly capable of defending themselves so they shouldn't worry. Nami crossed her arms. "It's my _body_ I'm worried about." She said, and Robin giggled to herself, a hand tentatively on her lips by habit. It was here that Robin caught Luffy, who was then getting bored, turn to approach Law. Her hand slowly dropped down to her lap, and her sharp eyes followed the captain's movements.

The latter only stared at her with a stoic expression. However, Robin had did not survive this long only because of her devil fruit abilities. She had developed a keen awareness of every minute sign in a person's body—the littlest shift in the shoulders, the littlest trembles of the hand, the minutest change in the eyes. By the way the doctor's eyes softened—albeit almost indistinctively—she could tell that Law had little immunity to Luffy's charms.

"I didn't even get to thank you properly." She said, eyes fixed on the man, and she gestured her hand to make her point. "You just— _poof!_ —disappeared!"

It was then that Robin recalled that Law has been involved in Luffy's Marineford escape. She didn't quite know the details, but she had an idea on why the enigmatic doctor would do so in the first place. "I had much to do," he said. "Like gathering a hundred pirate hearts to become a shichibukai."

"Eh… really?" She uttered, instinctively knowing there was more to the story. Law, however, was not willing to dwell on the details, turning slightly away from Luffy, hoping she'd get the message.

But, by experience, Robin knew Luffy would rarely 'gets the message'. It would not even rouse an inkling in her rather… dense disposition.

"But you didn't _have_ to go ahead and disappear though."

Law only shrugged it off and watched as the longnose called on the captain to _please listen to what he has to say, damnit_. Luffy blinked and did as she was told, and Law seemed to just be relieved of being left alone.

Then he blinked, catching Robin's stare.

Robin only smiled.

 _Very interesting._

And Law couldn't help but cringe in fear for his sanity.

…

They were an odd crew, he mused.

Law watched the crew discuss the plan like rescuing the samurai and the kids and the many detours were, indeed, bothering him. But he couldn't help but just watch their interactions and how carefree they were. They seemed to be planning on doing a lot of things outside of their deal and for a moment he doubted if depending on them—risking everything he had been so carefully planning—was the right choice.

The discussion then turned to the kids and he told them how the government had been trying to experiment on making giants for centuries. If Caesar succeeded, he said, he'll be trumping over Vegapunk and the world government.

"They are kids coming from here and there." He said. "Are you really sure you want to save them?"

"Nami and Chopper want to do it, so we'll help them." Luffy answered with the same stubbornness in her voice. But then she grinned at him. "You're gonna ally with us so help us out!"

His eyes twitched at this. _What?_

The longnose seemed to have noticed his reaction and walked closer to him, gesturing to explain what alliance meant to Luffy. The longnose looked at the captain and asked. "Like friends, right?" She answered and the longnose shrugged and looked at him, stating that she wouldn't budge that that _was_ the definition of an alliance. Ever.

So… he ended up being roped in this, after all.

…

He tied the incapacitated reindeer doctor to the hilt of his sword (a better alternative to their option of tying him on his _head_ ) and he explained the plans of capturing Caesar, a former government scientist with a bounty of 300 million and not to underestimate him.

They split into teams of three: the two doctors to find the cure for the drug, the ones taking care of the children, and team kidnap-Caesar.

But not even a few minutes later after parting that he found out that the Strawhat's concept of kidnapping the master was to jump down, fly into the front gate, with marines swarming, and call on to him and announce they'll kidnap him.

"That… that idiot!" He said, while the little reindeer swinging behind him cheered them on as they stood a couple floors above.

"NYA-HAHAHAHHAH!"

It's an idiotic plan—and apparently one that was fully supported by her crew. And there he thought they'd have streak of normalcy.

He sighed, walked past the chaos going below, and just went to the laboratory.

...

" **STRAWHAT!"**

Luffy stopped her pirate-laugh to see who was calling her. It was Smoker, and she grinned (he was kinda her friend now, though he was still trying to catch her). "SMOKE- _CHAN_!" She yelled, avoiding an attack and looking at him more closely. She blinked and pretty much spluttered saliva, laughing. "You look like a Marine Crocodile! HAHAHAHA"

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and tried to slice her with his sword.

But soon enough she realized something was odd. Smoker was using a sword now? And why was he _so much_ slower from two years ago?

And what's with the squeaky voice?

It was then that the megane-marine attacked her as well with Smoker's weapon and she tilted her head in confusion, all the while avoiding their attacks. The megane-marine also had her buttons off and was smoking a cigar, and she was also sporting a fighting style similar to Smoker's.

"Ehhh?" She uttered, barely avoiding an attack from that seastone-tipped jitte. "What's going ooonnn?"

"Luffy." Robin uttered after taking out a dozen marines. "I believe their bodies are switched."

"EH?!" She yelled and then balanced herself from her jump and looked at the two alternately. Then she laughed. She laughed hard.

"HAHAHAHAHHAH! That is so _Funny."_ She said, mentally patting Law's back for being _so funny,_ just as she went back to avoiding the hits and placing some lighter ones of her own. One of them hits and she managed to take out Smoker's body for a while.

"Franky in Chopper's body is still the funniest though." She uttered, bending her back and somersaulting to avoid Megane-smoker's sharp jab. "…or is it Nami's? Shishishi—"

"TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Megane-smoker yelled, but she activated gear second and told him the fight was pointless if he's not at his best. And she took him out too.

It was around that time when it began raining purple blobs that spewed poison gas. It started blowing drops out that extended so far she thought it reached the other side. "I wonder how Zoro and the others are doing…"

And then Caesar appeared and she grabs him.

Thanks to her immunity, none of his attacks seemed to be effective either. It was actually pretty easy and fun but the last moment she got closer to him, and she suddenly felt heavy and her consciousness was fast depleting.

She couldn't breathe, and did not realize the air around her was rapidly losing oxygen until it was too late.

Everything went black.

联盟

Law didn't know what was more painful: Vergo's continuous hits or the squeezing in the place where his heart was supposed to be.

"The marines of G-5 are here. Since you're their base commander, you're going to have trouble if you run into them." He said, trying to appear unaffected. But he was beaten up even more, reprimanded for his advice.

"And don't make me repeat myself." Vergo added, frowning. "Address me as Vergo- _san_."

And he was hit some more.

To the point he lost track of where there were no bruises.

…

Law was still cringing from the pain all over his body when five new bodies were thrown in the cell with him. He frowned to see it was the Strawhats, as well as the two top marines, completely unconscious.

"I told them not to underestimate Caesar," was all he said as he stared at the other captain, seeing that she was practically unharmed. Good.

She even smiled and mumbled, as if she was having a nice nap.

If they weren't in their current circumstance, he may have smiled at the sight.

Eventually, the marines woke up and they all just stared at each other and the proceeding to ignore the presences. Perhaps the humiliation of being caught would diminish that way. Nico Robin soon gained consciousness as well, also looking at her companions to see if they were alright.

Law's attention quickly shifted when Strawhat moved beside him. "You're awake?" He asked, and she rolled over to face him. She beamed, and when there was something in his stomach that twisted at the sight, he wondered when he'll get used to this. "TORAO! What are you doing here?"

He sighed. "I'm going to ask the same thing."

Nico Robin spoke behind him. "It looks like we've been captured," she said, completely nonchalant. At this Strawhat then looked around the diagonally-fenced iron cage. "We're in a cell? When did that happen?" She asked, as if it's the most interesting thing.

"It appears so."

Then the robot woke up and they chat like they were on the lawn of their ship.

A laugh interrupted their natter. It was Monet. "Oh, I see you're awake." She said, and then eyes both Law and Luffy alternately, causing the former to raise a brow. "Oh, I see…" she the proceeded to mumble, but shrugged whatever she was thinking and stepped aside as new footsteps approached them. Unsurprisingly, it was Smoker and the megane-woman who reacted violently.

"You!"

"Vergo!" Smoker asked. "What are you doing here?"

Vergo didn't really answer them and just walked to the couch and have his tea, soon having his teaspoon stuck on where the steak was before Monet pointed it out. The den den mushi then promptly rang and Monet, with a knowing smile, answered it.

He could see her eyes showed a surge of her sadism and he knew how many people will die soon. "There is a call about preparations." She told Vergo, then gives them a side-eye. "Poor navy soldiers."

The captured marines froze, no doubt thousands of thoughts—denials, anxiety, panic—running through their minds. Vergo, meanwhile, just sipped his tea. "What is Caesar planning?"

"He woke up his pet… he's probably planning on a big experiment." She laughed sadistically. "A very dangerous one."

He could see growing panic on Smoker and his right-hand woman. Smoker yelled to Vergo that those outside were his subordinates. "Are you going to let them die?" He asked, Vergo shrugged. "Yeah, I think so."

This silenced them, obviously cannot absorb the fact that this man had betrayed them in the most horrendous way possible. Vergo then stood up and observed them. "Such big names in one cell." He said. "I like it."

While the marines were frozen, betrayed and murderous, the pirates seemed partly nonchalant. Nico Robin even commented about Luffy and Smoker being in a cell brings back memories. "Oh, right! HAHAHA" Strawhat replied with that grin of hers. "That was soooo annoying!" She said with a laugh.

Apparently the older woman kept them in a fast-submerging cell, to be eaten by giant crocodiles with babanas on their heads. The two women laughed at the memory.

Smoker yelled for them to shut up, commenting on how they couldn't read the atmosphere. Law silently agreed. Still, upon introspection, he never really did think he disliked it. He was weirded out by the crew, and occasionally bothered by their mere _existence_ , but he never disliked them.

Smoker's very blunt curse to Vergo brought him from his reverie, the former glaring daggers at the latter. "Of all the people the head of the base is the double agent—"

Law sighed and revealed that Vergo was a pirate—that he had been working for Joker since the beginning, working for 15 years up the ranks. Vergo almost pressed his heart for saying too much, but he then coolly stated the two must die while Caesar will take care of those outside.

Luffy looked around and sensed the atmosphere, curiously asking who Joker is. "I was working for him too, once." Law said, eyes a bit downcast, heavy feeling of angst surrounding him. "He is a man you know very well." He paused, lifting his head to look at her.

"Donquixote Doflamingo."

.

.

.

Luffy stared. "Who?"

Law only sighed.

Though Robin noted that he sported a rather amused smile right after.

…

As Smoker tried to illuminate Luffy on who Joker was—someone she would call 'Birdman' a second later—Robin's attention turned sideways where she saw Chopper's crawling like a worm with a book that could supposedly hide him. ' _How cute'_ , she thought, before she stealthily got Trafalgar Law's attention—someone she noticed was no longer tied in the first place.

Law saw this and nods, sending Chopper a letter, presumably one telling him not to do anything rash.

She then watched calmly as a visual den den mushi is placed near them and they heard Caesar's disturbing laugh echo through the island. They were showing something through the area, she thought, and she knew it was not going to be a delight to watch.

Soon Caesar entered the room and looked at his secretary. "Monet, begin transmission."

In the screen was a massive candy, placed on the path of 'Smiley', a rather cute monster of poisonous death. It lost some of its aesthetic appeal when it began to turn people into stone. All of these were shown in camera, to be seen no doubt by powerful people who would be willing to bid a large price to obtain it.

The camera switched to feature Zoro, Brook, Sanji and another familiar figure, running for their lives. "They're being chased!" Luffy yelled and everyone's eyes widened. _What if it caught them and they turned to stone?_ Robin mused _. Suffocating while their whole bodies torturously poisoned?_

But in the end Robin commented on now-complete body of the samurai. "Oh you're right!" Luffy yelled, laughing, but then slumped at a realization. "Then I won't become a centaur again, huh..." But she snapped out of it and screamed at the screen, as if their friends will hear. "OI GUYS! That smoke is bad! Don't get caught!"

But the yelling only let the seastone weaken her strength even more, and she then crawled back to position, accidentally landing on Trafalgar Law. Robin saw the man flinch at the contact and she knew he was not shy by nature—he was a doctor, after all—which made the effect Luffy seemed to have on him so amusing to watch.

Then she paused and frowned, thoughts inadvertently going to a certain swordsman running for his life.

She thought that perhaps he should run faster.

联盟

Tashigi wanted to cry. She was not only in her boss' body, completely incapable of controlling his powers. She was also about to die a cruel death _in it_.

They had just been moved to a hanging cell somewhere in the island, no doubt to be devoured by the giant poisonous monster of certain death. She then turned her head to look at her companions, hoping they had _some_ sort of plan to get out of this—them being pirates didn't matter.

She flinched at what she saw instead.

The Strawhat crew seemed even more blasé than usual, commenting on the machinery and how it moved, and the captain mumbling about being stuck with a complete lack of panic. Even Trafalgar Law was like that as well. "The plan hasn't changed." He said, and Tashigi opened her mouth to ask but no voice came out.

She could only watch silently as they discussed this and that and the shipwright's _Coup de Boo_ , to her aghast. After the discussion, the shipwright stood up and she could not help but cringe about what was to happen. "Time to fight back." Law said, and the Strawhats smiled calmly.

Tashigi could only stare.

These people _are_ crazy.

…

For a second, Law allowed his dark orbs to watch the fire ball that came out of the cyborg's mouth. After enduring a bit of smoke (in Mugiwara's case, she was laughing while coughing so 'endure' was not quite the right word) so as to ensure some degree of invisibility. He then released his chain, causing quite a stir, and he explained to them that he has replaced a number of chains during his months of stay in cases like this.

"You're _amazing,_ Tarao!" She had exclaimed. "You got seastone cuffs off on your own?!"

He then cut through the seastone and Luffy cheered. He almost smiled at the rather bubbly sound of her laugh, but ignored it as he shifted his attention to the marines. He told them their destinies were in his hands now, and he switched back their bodies anyway.

Unsurprisingly, the woman begged him. "Just untie us! I'll do anything you ask." This caused Smoker to reprimand her, but she yelled at him—crying. "We can't die here!" She sobbed. "We can't let our subordinates die here! We can't let Vergo—"

Law nodded, adding that the woman was smarter than he was. "Indeed," He said. "While I don't care whether you live or die, if letting you get back to the Marine base will make Vergo lose his footing—then that is enough reason to let you live."

A threat of course was a natural follow-through. His connection with Doflamingo cannot be revealed, after all. At least not yet.

And that was that.

It was then that Luffy opened up the cage and got out, carelessly jumping down, and played around by trapezing via different railings and posts and whatever was in her way.

Law flinched at this, almost stunned. "How—How could she just _do what she wants_?!" He yelled to no one in particular (or maybe it was to some pirate god of alliance) but the cyborg just patted his head, telling them the captain was just like that and he better get used to it.

He wanted to face-palm, he really did.

Franky then excused himself to take care of their ship and flew away with his fart. Law, ignoring the horrendous smell, looked down to the other pirate captain, itching to reprimand her.

But then she just grinned at him, like she was playing a game, and Law honestly didn't know how to deal with that.

Behind him, Nico Robin laughed.

…

" _Room."_

…

A sharp ray of light entered the dark room of the chambers, accompanied by the sound of massive metallic doors opening, and followed by ecstatic cheers.

They had just opened the gate in the nick of time, and the three were standing on top of one of the internal towers, besides the lever, watching as the now-rescued G-5 marines enter the gate. The marines for the first few moments had no idea why the gate opened, but they were happy they stood a chance. They wouldn't have noticed their presence had it not been for Caesar's minion-soldiers pointing at the area where they stood.

"T-That's the G5 Marine! Vice Admiral-White Chase Smoker!?" A minion yelled in shock.

"The Shichibukai—Trafalgar Law!"

"The Pirate, Monkey D. Luffy!?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" The other yelled. "I thought they were being held captive by the master!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING _TOGETHER_?"

" _Whaaaattt_ …?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Strawhat just sat at an unconscious minion and laughed, eyeing them both. "Oh look, we're working together again!" Luffy said, referring to both of them, and Law was reminded of the very first time they fought together.

He couldn't help but let out a smirk, wordlessly closing the door.

Meanwhile, Smoker sighed. Dejected. "Why the hell am I doing this with you?"

It was almost peaceful, really, but suddenly the moment the door shut he felt a wave of aura and suddenly a triangular-shaped cut appeared at the door, —no doubt the handiwork of her first mate—revealing Brownbeard and a dragon, carrying the rest of the Strawhats at their backs. The marines yelled and quickly put the cut metal back to place, heaving a collective sigh and cursing the strawhats at the same time.

At the sight of almost every one of her crew in one room, Mugiwara stood up and ran to the metal balustrade, beaming.

And Law, on the other hand—despite the importance and seriousness of this mission—found himself exhilarated as well.

Go figure.

"We're all together now!" Luffy yelled and grinned widely. "IT'S TIME TO GO WILD NOW, CREW!"

Her yell inspired cheers from marines and pirates alike, and he almost smiled with them.

Almost.

…

Some moments later, during the very short lull between the full closing of the door—a sign of a danger bypassed—and the marines pointing guns at the pirates beside them, Law allowed himself to take in every sight in that room. Every person.

Every one of her team, complete, and she looked sideways and smiled at him, while he looked up in response to look at high ceilings lined with cladding and pipes, recalling a certain moment in Amazon Magnus.

" _I think we make a great team."_

This place may be the anti-thesis of that island, yet somehow it made him remember those days even more clearly than he usually did. He had only known her personally for such a short while then, yet he had already given her a part of his soul very few people even saw.

"Mugiwara-ya."

"Hn?"

He looked around to see all her nakama, already celebrating when they were still far from over, and he recalled Jinbei's words to her—how she still had people that remained.

"Good for you."

"…Hn?" She asked, obviously and understandably having no idea what he was talking about.

Still, after a moment, she grinned back _. "Uhn!"_

This time, he did smile back.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**

 **CHAPTER 14: CAPTURED  
** Caesar is kidnapped, but something else got captured. To Law's chagrin.  
(Final Punk Hazard Chapter)

 **REPLIES TO ANGELS**

 **Bepo1401 –** Hahahah. That moment when you know you're screwed and then just go with the flow. Hahaha. Thanks for reviewing! Sabo will appear very soon. :D

 **RainbowMaze –** And thank _you_ for giving me your thoughts! I updated relatively fast again! Hope you liked this chapter~

 **Starrat –** I'm super happy you liked the chapter! Thank you for telling me!

 **Littlest1 –** hehehe. I plan on milking ignorant-shy-Law for a bit longer. Hope that's fine! Heheheh. Glad you thought it was a fantastic chap, and thank you for reviewing!

 **CallmeCrazylol –** Yes, yes he had! Shit-eating grin says a lot. Ahahaha. Thank you for commenting btw!

 **AKAFirewalker –** Yay! Glad you liked the chapter! Thx for telling me~

 **Vanessa Masters –** hahahah that's a good idea! I'll try to incorporate it…somewhere. Still stuck with the Sabo boat as of now tho, being in Dressrosa arc. xD Thank you for reviewing, by the way!

 **MiserableSOUL660 – (ch1)** Genderbended hancock at your service! Hihi. Hope you got to that chapter. xD

 **Kitteninthemoonlight –** First of all, thanks so much your detailed comment and review! Hihi. I'm super glad you liked the chapter. About that Buffalo-Baby 5 friendship. Indeed a very interesting idea! Will definitely add it…somewhere along the way.

 **Escanor – (ch3)** Hi there! Hope you got to this chap! Only Luffy is genderbent btw. Thanks for reviewing~

 **Bookdragonslayer –** hhiihi. Glad that you loved my choice of POV. Thx for telling me!

 **The Solitary Tempest –** And thank _you_ for reading and reviewing! xD

 **Foolishlysmart –** Glad you liked the chapter! And thank you for the reviews! Did you change your name, btw?

 **FioneEve-chan –** Me neither! This is slow romance tho so it may take a while. Hihi. Tell me if I'm going too slow~ Thanks so much for your review. I am happy you thought it was interesting, detailed, and good. *hugs*

 **Sakihinata –** hahahahah, Indeed he has! I actually pictured the meme. The one with Law's very funny expression. Hahaha

* * *

…

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **I would love it if you pause one more moment before going anywhere else  
and tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
